A Reminder
by AdorableEmma
Summary: The Glee kids get involved in Will and Emma's relationship and they have a few tricks up their sleeves. This is more than just a sing song to bring them back together. Most Couples! Fic is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was the second week of the new school year and Will sat in his classroom watching his students fill out a multiple choice test paper. They all groaned at first when he announced that a test was on today's agenda after only a week back at school but he was quick to enthusiastically reassure them that it was easy and wouldn't take _too_ long.

"Come on guys! We need to get back into the habit of things and that includes taking tests. I tried to make it nice and easy for you since most of your minds are probably still on a beach in some place sunny but that aside... if you paid attention last year then I'm sure you should fly through this. OK?"

There was a rumble of groans still but a few nods scattered here and there. Some familiar voices called out "Sure Mr. Schu" and he looked up to the small group of kids he'd grown to love. Finn, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany sat at a huddle of desks near each other. They all smiled up at him accepting his ask of completing the paper. He thanked them with a nod.

Handing out a paper to each person's desk he weaved in and out of tables and began to silence them as he analysed the clock on the side wall. "You can start once you get a paper. Put your name on it first then you may begin. I'll give you fifteen minutes to complete it". Some kids sighed when a copy was placed in front of them and others said nothing. He reached the few kids from glee last and they each in turn thanked him for passing them a sheet. They were the only ones who did thank him.

He sat back down behind his desk and kept his eyes on his class before setting down to some marking. He smiled as his gaze lead him to the members of the glee club. Quinn was sitting at the front and she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears as she continued to focus on the test and scribble things down, she didn't seem to be having any trouble with the paper he'd set. A swoosh of a blonde ponytail lead his eyes to Brittany who was sitting to the side of Quinn. She was looking across her shoulder and peeking to her side obviously clueless to what she was supposed to do. She caught her teacher looking at her and she immediately diverted her eyes back to her own paper. Behind her was Kurt who was slumped on his desk giving Finn a wishful smile before sighing when Finn didn't notice him and went back to the test. Finn wasn't writing he just stared at the sheet confused. He scratched his head and frowned as he brought the sheet closer to his face as if he was trying to embed the foreign words in his brain. Will chuckled under his breath at the dopey look on Finn's face. He checked the clock to track the time and noted that they had ten minutes left.

"Two thirds of your time left guys", Will informed the class. Everyone looked up from their paper and some glanced at people around them puzzled. Wasn't this supposed to be a Spanish class not Math? Brittany turned to question Quinn but she just rolled her eyes and pointed her pen to the clock.

During the last ten minutes Will picked up his red marker pen and began flicking through some essays from his second period freshman class. His mind trailed off after reading some gibberish about a pet hamster called _Carl_. He let out a breath as his hands clenched into fists as he was reminded of that... man. Trying to keep his cool in front of his students Will turned to mark the next essay wiping his mind of the Lima dentist.

A few essays later someone had described their fascination with the Harry Potter books and had named their cat _Emma_ after the actress who plays Hermione in the films because they thought the cat resembled her beauty? Will shook his head not believing the coincidence of the situation. Out of the five essays on pets he had marked, two of them showed some relation to his life. Not just any relation though, the specific two names of a hamster and a cat connected to his struggling love life. Will lifted his head and stared out the window opposite him.

Emma...

The summer had been lonely and hard not knowing where he stood with her. He constantly thought throughout the weeks when he sat by himself on the couch or when he made a PB&J sandwich or when he woke up in the morning or when he lay in bed at night wondering if she was with _him_ then. He couldn't stop thinking about her as much as he tried. And whenever he thought about her... he thought about _him_.

It felt weird to say his name. It hurt too much knowing that she was associated with some other man. Emma and Carl. He gritted his teeth. It didn't sound right. But then, it wouldn't sound right not to him anyway. Whereas Emma and Will... that sure had a ring to it.

He shook his head ashamed of thinking that he even had a chance with her anymore. She didn't deserve someone like him. Emma deserved Carl and he had to accept that. He had to respect her decision... but he knew it wasn't over between them. He wouldn't–couldn't–give up on her now that he finally knew what and _who_ he wanted. Especially after he'd admitted he loved her.

If he's honest it shocked him when he told her out loud. He hadn't planned on putting her in this position it had just came out, but he didn't regret it. When those three words exited his mouth it hit him... hard. He had not expected to feel that heavy swell in his chest as he admitted the words to himself. Her shocked expression told him everything he needed to know. He'd declared his love for her and she hadn't rejected him. There was still hope. He sealed his promise with a kiss.

He hadn't seen her over the summer as much as he tried to accidently bump into her it hadn't happened. He'd even hovered longer around the cleaning product aisles in the local supermarket every week just in case she happened to pass by...

There was no luck though.

As the summer ended and school started again life became hectic. Setting up his office, sorting his classroom out, fixing up the choir room, it was now his job thanks to Figgins, lesson planning, thinking of songs for glee, choreographing routines for glee, faculty meetings and many _many_ more. Last week, the first week back, was crazy. He'd tried to find time to visit Emma in her office or sit with her in the faculty lounge but that time never came. Even when he went looking for her she wasn't there.

It was Friday before he even _saw _her for the first time in over three months and by saw he did _only_ see her. He made a real effort to get to McKinley as early as he could so that he had a chance of at least 'bumping into her' before lessons started. He walked down the long hallways hoping that she was there as he searched every corner to see if her petit frame was heading towards her office. It wasn't until he found himself standing directly outside her glass office did he realise she was present in her pristine chair. He paused trying to get her to register his presence but she never looked up from her desk. He went to knock but was beaten to it by a junior kid who invited himself in and plonked his body on the vacant chair. He dragged his feet along the linoleum floor and headed for his classroom.

He hoped this week would be different.

Someone purposely coughed and he was drawn from his thoughts to face a class of teenagers staring at him some giggling while others whispered. He saw Kurt raise his hand and he looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Mr. Schuester you said that this test was fifteen minutes long and by my timing it should have therefore ended seven minutes ago", he said looking concerned unlike the rest of the class.

Will hastily stood up and examined the clock on his wall. Sure enough the bell was due to ring in three minutes time indicating the end of the day. He was supposed to have left enough time to set an assignment but he couldn't explain that in less than three minutes. Will exhaled and cleared his throat about to speak. "Well I'm sorry about that um but at least you had some extra time to finish these off yes?" He scanned the room and more people began to mumble and giggle. No one answered him.

Will brought an arm up and ran his hand through his hair unsure of what to do. He paced round the front of his desk his eyes on the floor.

Quinn turned around and gave Finn and Kurt a worried look. Finn looked at Kurt and shook his head not understanding what exactly was going on. Kurt went to open his mouth but closed it as he glanced up at his favourite teacher something obviously bothering him. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at his fellow glee clubbers. Brittany meanwhile was oblivious to anything going on as she chewed happily on her gum staring at her teacher smiling.

"OK look kids um forget the assignment it will have to wait till Wednesday". There was chorus of yes's and Will put his hands up telling them to quieten down. "Alright alright. Everyone pass your papers forward so I can take them in". A noise broke out as people shuffled in their seats picking their sheets up and handing them to the person in front. As Will started to gather up the piles of test papers at the end of each row the bell went and there was a swarm of people rushing for the class door.

Will sat back down at his desk and riffled quickly through the sheets he had just collected in.

As Brittany went to leave Quinn tugged on the sleeve of her Cheerio's jacket, "Wait a minute Brit", she said quietly as she turned to face the boys. "Do you think we should ask him if he's alright? He would do the same for us".

"Yeh", Finn piped up. "I don't know what's up but he looked... distracted?" he questioned not sure if he had perceived it right.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "It's not like Mr. Schu to lose track of time and even if he did he would have shrugged it off but he looked annoyed with himself".

"He was staring at the cute squirrel outside the window", Brittany said sweetly. They all looked at her before meeting each other's odd expression.

"No wait she's right he was looking out the window the whole like twenty or so minutes we took the test", Finn said checking the window himself.

"Probably deep in thought over something", Quinn added.

They all nodded before taking the few steps to their Spanish teacher's desk and waited for him to welcome them. Brittany played with the miniature flag on his desk spinning it round so it waved its red and yellow stripes.

"Oh hey guys I'll be a bit late to glee rehearsal I've got to finish a few things here first", he said his eyes on his paperwork.

Quinn and Kurt shared a look before one of them spoke. "Were not here to ask you about glee Mr. Schu", Kurt began, "We just wondered if everything's alright with you?"

"Me?" he looked up meeting the four pairs of eyes that lay on him.

"Ye you were looking out that window for a heck of a long time", Finn almost laughed.

_Almost_ until Quinn shot him a look that read at how inconsiderate he sounded. "What Finn's trying to say..." she dragged out her words emphasizing her irritation, "...is that we're concerned at how distracted you appeared. We just want to know that you're OK".

Will smiled up at them and put his red pen down. "I'm sorry about earlier I just had a lot on my mind. Nothing for you kids to worry about".

"Was he cute?" Brittany asked.

Will looked up at her confused. "Huh? What?"

"The squirrel, I like cute squirrels".

Will mouthed "what?" at the other three and Kurt shook his head in response.

"Just ignore her", he whispered and stared at Brittany a little worriedly.

Finn brought the attention back to subject on hand. "Are you sure you're coping alright Mr. Schu?"

"If you mean coping with the demands of being a teacher than yes they're always tough to keep up with the first few weeks starting back but you soon get back into a routine. There's just a lot to plan and mark and... well we get the longest break than any other profession so I can't really complain", he let out a laugh. He'd told the worried teens half the truth at least.

"Mr Schu we're all here to help you just like you would be for any of us". Finn and Quinn smiled sympathetically at their teacher and waited for Kurt to go on. "As weird as it may seem talking about your problems with your students... but if there is anything troubling you don't feel you have to bottle it up and put on a brave face for us. We do understand".

They weren't buying his excuse. Will propped his elbows on his desk and leaned into his hands. These three... well four teenagers were showing him that they cared. They knew him well and therefore knew when something was bothering him. They weren't like the rest of the class. They showed respect and compassion towards their teacher which Will treasured. But that didn't mean he was going to tell them he was in love with the guidance counselor. He let out a defeated sigh and brought his gaze from his desk up to the four pairs of prying eyes. "You guys know me too well", he laughed uneasily.

"I could say vice-versa", Kurt chipped in with a little smirk.

"Yes you could", Will laughed truthfully this time.

Finn suddenly spoke up seriously. "What's really up with you Mr. Schu?" Quinn jibed her elbow in his side and he flinched round before crying "Hey!" Quinn smiled at Will ignoring Finn's complaints as if nothing had happened.

"OK look, I really appreciate your consideration but honestly it's nothing serious. You really don't need to worry about an old guy like me I just have a lot on my mind and staying up till early hours trying to get everything sorted doesn't help", Will scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You know if you need a break we could always cancel glee tonight..." Kurt suggested.

"Yeh Kurt's right", Finn agreed. Kurt glanced at him thankfully and Finn fidgeted.

Quinn looked at Brittany who was playing with her nails. "You don't have to tell us what's going on Mr. Schu we were just curious because of the way you were acting. We can go tell the others that glee's off today if you want. Rachel may have something to say about it but we'll explain to her".

"Um yeh...what they said", Brittany whispered confused.

"No no glee's still on. We can't afford to cancel practises we need to be on top of our game since we have to start from the bottom again. Sectionals is coming up soon and we need to get back on the ball". Will told them as he stood from his desk. "Go on guys I'll meet you in the choir room in a few minutes". He said shooing them with his hand to the door.

They all smiled at him glad that glee was still actually on and headed for the door. Brittany turned around and waved at her teacher and chanted, "Goodbye Mr. Schuester", the others laughed and pushed her out the door.

"Oh and... thanks guys", Will called out the door to them hoping they heard.

He realised they did as Finn popped his head round the door smiled and nodded his head before leaving for the choir room.

He could always rely on the kids.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Rachel Berry whined as the four late comers entered the choir room door. On the way to the choir room Kurt had asked whether they should warn the others about their teacher's odd mood and try to come to a conclusion of why he may be acting that way. What they didn't expect was to discover why so easily.

Finn strode over to Rachel who looked frustrated at him for being late. "Where's Mr. Schuester?" She demanded looking back over to the empty doorway.

"He's coming in a minute Rachel chill!"

"Finn!" Rachel yelled at him. "Don't tell me to chill we need everyone here so we can practice. Unless you want glee to be dropped again", she added spitefully and tossed her brown hair over her shoulder in annoyance followed by folding her arms defensively.

"What? I..." Finn began but Kurt saved him from getting into further trouble with the determined monster that is Rachel Berry.

"Rachel we just had Spanish with Mr. Schu and he told us he just needs to finish up there before he gets to rehearsal", he explained.

She twisted her body away from Finn to face Kurt. "Oh... but that doesn't explain why you four were late! We could have begun practising some song ideas I had for sectionals if you'd have been here five minutes ago!"

Quinn's voice was heard coming from a seat in between Mercedes and Puck. "Will you stop moaning Rachel? We're here now!" Puck snorted to the side of her and Quinn glared at his stupidity.

Rachel turned her head to answer Quinn her voice quieter and she began stuttering, "I... I- I only wondered why you were late", she said arms still folded eyes on the floor.

There was an awkward silence with only Brittany and Santana mumbling stuff to each other and letting out the occasional giggle. Finn waited for someone to answer Rachel but they didn't. "We stayed behind to talk to Mr. Schu Rachel. We were, and still are, worried about him".

Rachel frowned and asked curiously, "Why?"

Puck leaned forward in his chair glanced at Quinn then Kurt and finally Finn, "What are you worrying about him for?" Mike and Matt shared a look with each other behind Puck.

"Ye what's up with Mr. Schuester?" Artie asked sharing a nervous glance with Tina.

"We don't know", Finn answered them.

Puck slouched back in his chair and sighed. "Brilliant".

"Well we don't know _exactly_", Finn spat back at him.

Tina raised her voice, "Tell us what you do know".

Kurt was leaning against the piano and took the fact that no one was answering as his queue to explain. He checked the door in case Will was there. Seeing it remain empty he began. "During Spanish class Mr. Schu set us a paper and gave us fifteen minutes to complete it. But he let it run over for seven minutes without realising".

"Big deal the guy lost track of time. Don't tell me you're worrying over that!" Puck laughed.

"Puck shut up and listen", Quinn said sternly.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Mom".

Kurt took this as a signal to continue. "Despite the fact that he ran the test over but he just stopped whatever he was doing and started staring out the window for what seemed like ages. Then when people started laughing at him I took it upon me to bring him back to the real world by coughing and letting him know we'd all finished and that the bell was about to ring".

"The squirrels Kurt-"

"-Shut up Brit", Santana hissed.

"Then he began pacing around his desk like something was troubling him. When he was staring into space he looked as if he was deep in thought over something or someone", Quinn announced.

Artie readjusted his glasses before saying, "Maybe he's still finding it hard dealing with the fact he's divorced?"

"He did say he had a lot on his mind", Finn suggested.

Kurt moved away from the piano and sat next to Mercedes as he reminded the group, "But he also told us not to worry".

"Kurt honey when people say don't worry it often means; worry I'm hiding something!" Mercedes laughed and people nodded in agreement.

Rachel was the only one to continue laughing and they all looked at her.

"What's up with her?" Kurt scanned her face for clues.

Rachel looked at everyone's bulging eyes frowning at her and she laughed more. "Oh my god you guys! I totally know what he's got on his mind. Or should I say _who_ he's got on his mind!" She teased.

"Spill it Berry", Puck ordered.

Mercedes joined in, "Talk sister!"

"Well..." she waited for everyone's attention to be on her. She imagined a spotlight focussing down on her. "I should have told you earlier I guess but I didn't want to be the one who started a chain of rumours-"

Santana interrupted her, "Who cares? Tell us what you know Israel". Brittany let out a snigger.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed again before she shook her head and ignored the name she'd been called. "Fine but you didn't hear it from me", she said turning to rest of her teammates. They were hanging onto her every word and she smiled enjoying being the centre of attention. "He kissed Miss Pillsbury", she blurted out. She counted five or six jaws dropping as she took in their reactions.

"Yeh well I knew _that_".

There was a rustle as everyone turned to face Santana. "You... you did?" Rachel asked feeling annoyed that she wasn't the only one who knew.

"Well yeh. Duh, isn't it obvious there's something going on between them two?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "So you actually saw them kiss? Have they done it before?"

"No I didn't see them kiss but anyone could have guessed they have before", she said scanning the shocked faces. "You lot must seriously be dumb if you hadn't noticed the lust between them two!"

"That's gross", Brittany whispered looking to the side.

"I even told them to get a room ages ago. You guys are s-l-o-w", she mocked dragging out the last word for effect.

Rachel stood there watching everyone take in the news. She looked at Finn who looked totally confused. She needed to bring the attention back to her. But how? Suddenly she had a thought and let out a massive grin.

"I just saw a light bulb go off above Berry's head", Puck muttered. "What are you plotting?"

She laughed again and began talking through wide smiles. "I heard him say something else while I was there... He said he loved her. Guys! Mr Schu loves Miss P!"

"Girl you better not be kidding because that is just too cute and sweet for words!" Mercedes cried sitting up drastically in her chair. She faced Kurt and he had the same mischievous wishful glint in his eyes. "Tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking", she said to him.

"That depends if you're thinking of playing matchmaker and getting them two love bunnies together then yes I am thinking what you're thinking Mercedes".

"Damn boy you must be psychic", she laughed and reached over to give him a secret handshake.

Brittany mumbled, "Teacher on teacher action... that could be hot".

"Hold on hold on", Quinn interrupted everyone's chatter. "We've forgot one thing. Mr Schu certainly wasn't happy last lesson. So if we've guessed right that the reason he doesn't seem himself is because of Miss Pillsbury then they must not be on good terms. Something deeper than them liking each other is going on".

They were all quiet for a minute until they heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. They looked at each other unsure of what to do until Finn spoke. "We'll just have to figure out what is going between them so that we can work on getting them together", he whispered to the group quickly before their teacher entered.

All eyes were on Mr. Schuester as he planted his bag on the piano and greeted them with an apologetic look. "Hey sorry I'm late I hope they told you I was going to be a little while", he asked as twelve faces met his with cheeky and flirtatious looks.

Puck nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. "They sure did Mr. Schu".

* * *

_A/N - I do not own glee etc..._

_So I wanted to right a fic with the glee kids involved so I had more characters to play with and a lot more personalities! I really enjoyed writing this so much that I've decided to make it have chapters instead of intending to be a one-shot. _

_I hope I managed to make the characters IN character if not please tell me so and I will work on it. There's a lot of characters to focus on. Reading back now I only mentioned Matt and Mike once. Shame on me. _

_So as the summary says I am going to not make this fic like any other where the kids sing a song to Will with Emma there and hope it makes them get back together. Nah this may involve a few other things... Such as pranking the dentist maybe?_

_Please review they always put a smile on my face!_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Rachel was slumped against the hard metal lockers while Finn was fishing through his. She was rambling on about some dates she had planned for them both when she saw Miss Pillsbury walk cautiously down the hallway about to pass them.

"Hey Miss Pillsbury", Rachel smiled friendly at the guidance counselor as her head sprung round to face the person who had spoken to her.

Emma looked shocked and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Rachel", she said nodding her head at her after realising who exactly had startled her. She made no attempt to drag the conversation any further as she carried on walking down the hallway and entered her office.

Rachel turned back to face Finn once Miss Pillsbury was in her office. "And we have a match!"

"Huh?" Finn asked not quite understanding.

"A match... You know Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester. They both have the same longing looks in their eyes the same distracted expressions", she fluttered her eyelashes and let out a blissful sigh. "There in love".

Finn closed his locker and looked at Rachel. "Or... they've both just had a hard week. It doesn't mean there in love Rach".

She glared at him. "Finn did you not listen to a thing we discussed the other day in glee?"

"Um..." He looked to the side trying to recall.

"Finn!" Rachel sighed in annoyance.

He snapped his gaze back at her stern tone. "What? I'm a dude I don't get into all that soppy love stuff".

Rachel groaned and slouched back on the cold metal making a bang. How could he be so stupid and forget? It wasn't like it was a year ago or something; they'd only discussed it on Monday! "Do you not remember anything? Not even the fact that you Quinn, Kurt and Brittany where late to rehearsal because you spoke Mr Schu as he looked distracted. Not even when I told you all that I saw them kissing on the last week before summer? Not even when I told you I heard him say to Miss Pillsbury that he _loves_ her? Any of those things ring a bell to you Finn?" she practically yelled at him rushing through the list.

He looked at her out of breath but threatening expression. "Um... s-sure now that you mention them".

"Seriously Finn, I worry about you sometimes".

He looked at her blankly not sure what exactly she wanted him to say. He decided to try and lighten the mood. "Only sometimes?" he asked cheekily.

"Fi-", she began to complain but her harsh face soon softened into a smile and she let out a giggle while giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Ouch", he teased rubbing the spot.

She laughed again before dragging him away from his locker down the hallway. "I was thinking..." she said in a way that made Finn suspicious.

"What were you thinking Rach?" he asked rolling his eyes at her hints.

She turned her face to his and stood in front of him blocking his path. "Well since you asked I guess I could tell you", she said it as if she wasn't going to tell him in the first place. "How about we get everyone to meet at my place tonight so we can discuss our plan for Mr. Schu and Miss. P without any interruptions? I mean we can talk about it in glee but we'd have to do it in code language since Mr. Schu is always there and there's no way that Santana, or Puck for that matter, would want to be seen with any of us at lunch so my offer seems like the only logical thing to do", she paused taking a breath. "What do you think?"

"So...what makes you think they'd want to be seen outside of school with you if they don't even want to hang around you at lunch period?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that?" She asked shyly. "You know the football players and you have pull with Cheerio's... I thought if you could persuade them to meet at mine today around six then I'll get everyone else to come... that's all I'm asking Finn". He sighed and looked around the hall. "Please?" She begged, "For Mr. Schu not me".

His eyes landed on the guidance counselors office and he saw Emma sitting uneasily at her desk. "OK", he gave in and Rachel exposed her white teeth in an enormous grin. "For Mr. Schu _and_ Miss. P".

* * *

"Wait let me get this right", Kurt said holding his phone up to his ear. "Were all meeting at My Little Ponies hide out tonight at six?" he mocked as he walked to Math class alongside Mercedes and Quinn. The three all listened in to the party line conversation on Kurt's phone with Tina who was with Artie on one end and Rachel on the other.

Mercedes leaned over Kurt and held her hand up for Quinn to high five. Quinn let out a wave of giggles and slapped her palm against Mercedes. "Would you two quieten down I'm trying to arrange a tea party with the Wicked Witch of the West here", Kurt held it together in all seriousness.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip holding the giggles in while Mercedes told Kurt "Boy, you're on fire!"

Rachel's bold voice crackled through the phones tiny speaker and Kurt quickly outstretched his arm as the deafening whinges reached their ears. "Guys stop it! That's not funny since I'm the one who's doing all the work here to try to fix things up between our two teachers. I expected a little more respect to be shown if I do say so myself", she huffed.

"There only kidding Rachel", Tina's gentle voice came through the line next. "You know we all want in on this matchmaking business".

"Which is exactly why I'm trying to organise our first meeting to discuss our findings and plan on what were going to do about it", Rachel butted in. "I don't find it a joke that we should play with two people's lives like this we need to take it seriously, especially two people we care about and don't want to see get hurt. That's why we all need do this correctly and professionally".

"Wait..." Mercedes leaned into the microphone on Kurt's phone, "What's professional about hooking two people up?"

They heard a sigh on the other end. "Mercedes", she began, "If we want this to work then we have to act like we know what we're doing. We can't afford to act like little kids because they might see straight through us and then not only will our plan have failed but we may end up destroying whatever relationship they have".

"And then it will be all our fault", Artie's distant voice added.

Quinn looked at Mercedes and Kurt as she spoke through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't want _that_", she said hinting at the telling off they'd get from Rachel if they messed this up.

"Too right", Mercedes agreed.

"Are we all happy to meet at mine at six then?" Rachel asked turning the corner where she saw Miss Pillsbury's glass office with an empty seat opposite her. She stopped and suddenly had a thought. "Oh and guys?" she asked checking they were still there.

"What is it Streisand?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I want you to potentially collect as much information as you can, understand?"

Tina didn't. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Look out for clues. For instance Miss P's door is always open for chat..." she smiled as she pressed the end call button and marched forward to do her share of investigating.

* * *

During lunch period that day Will locked his office; keys in one hand brown lunch bag in the other and headed for the faculty lounge. The past two weeks he had ate on a table alone jumping every time someone entered the room hoping and wishing it was Emma. Ten out of ten times it wasn't. He knew he should give up hope but something inside him told him that if he gave up and stopped looking if it was her entering the lounge then in a way he was giving up on her entirely. He was not prepared to do that.

So just like the past eight days he approached the lounge with low expectations. However he knew deep down that the hope was what had actually driven him to the door. He didn't hesitate in the doorway anticipating whether she was inside or not he was too eager to find out. He'd gone too long without speaking to her. He missed her.

Entering the door he held his breath as he scanned every table. Ken Tanaka sat at one glaring at Will as he appeared at the door, Sue was at the coffee machine, some of the math department were huddled round one table and Mrs Carlisle sat by herself in the corner. But no Emma.

Will sighed and bowed his head. What did he expect? Today was no different from the previous eight days absent. He shuffled along the floor and plopped down on a table as far away from Ken and Sue as possible. He thought about sitting with Mrs Carlisle but after Emma's outburst in the lounge he didn't want to take any chances of a repeat so he steered clear of her and any other member of the faculty for that matter.

Maybe that's why Emma never ate in here anymore. She was too embarrassed to show her face since she humiliated Will in front of everyone. Or maybe she just was avoiding him–probably a bit of both.

He caught a glimpse of Sue smirking before she winked at him and exited the room. He peeked at Ken who was giving him a death stare that made Will feel uncomfortable and he fidgeted in his seat.

A few minutes passed and Will was still checking the door every time a noise echoed in lounge from the hallway. The old History teacher and the German trainee entered but never the guidance counselor. After growing impatient Will stood up and went over to the coffee machine to get a drink. While waiting for the liquid to pour into his cup he noticed a flash of red and white leaning against the doorframe in the corner of his eye. He followed his gaze but the red and white uniforms quickly disappeared out of sight and he could just make out two bouncing ponytails swaying round the corner. The machine beeped and he brought his attention back to his coffee brushing off whatever he just saw to kids messing about. He sat back down and started to bite into his chocolate chip cookie.

Someone cleared their throat.

His eyes were on the floor and he noticed a pair of elegant yellow high heeled shoes that he recognised. He followed the slim shadow that had cast to the side of him and he began to choke on his cookie as he looked up not believing the sight before him.

Her fiery red hair reached her shoulders in perfect flattering waves that framed her flawless face. Her beautiful round eyes captured his and she pursed her lips together nervously. Her fingers were knotted together in her lap and she fiddled timidly with them. She was wearing her adorable 'insane' yellow blouse that complimented the color of her hair. She looked irresistible.

He was still coughing slightly on a bit of biscuit so he reached over and took a sip of his coffee. It was boiling hot. Will couldn't help but spit it out turning his head away from her at the last minute. She stared at the mess with shocked wide eyes and he stood up. What a great way to greet her after a three month break Will, just great.

He looked at her shocked expression and he immediately started apologising, "Emma I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was still that hot. Let me clear this up-"

"Will no stop. It's OK", she put her hands up indicating him to stop fussing.

"No it's not OK Em. I can't believe I just did that. God I'm such an _idiot_", he said angrily and covered his face with his hands.

Emma stared at his frustration and she thought he might kick the table leg. "Will..."

He sighed and brought his hands away. "I know I'm sorry. I'll just get something to clean this mess and I'll be right back". He jogged round the table and started ripping paper towels out of the dispenser before hurriedly returning and placing them over the dirty brown coloured liquid. `

Emma leaned over the table grabbed a couple pieces and started dabbing at the rain drop shaped spillage to.

"What are you doing Emma?" Will asked cautiously knowing she doesn't like messes.

"I'm helping you, what does it look like?" she said sweetly continuing to dot the remains of the coffee from the table.

He glanced up at her and gulped. "You don't have to help me if you feel you know... uncomfortable around the mess".

"Will I may not like messes but I like the cleaning part", she let the first smile he'd seen for ages creep onto her face and his stomach flipped with joy. He couldn't control his emotions as a grin spread from cheek to cheek and he let out a little chuckle. "I um I've also been seeing more of my therapist", she spoke more quietly now. He mopped up what was left of the coffee, took the paper towel from her and disposed of the soggy clump in the waste bin.

"Really how's that going?"

She pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. "Good", she nodded. "I was trying to tell you it didn't matter when you... well spat out the scolding drink", she nodded her head and nervously smiled at the bluntness of the statement. Will relaxed. He could tell she'd grown a lot more confident. Six months ago there would be no way she could control herself around spilt coffee yet here she was still sitting with him after he'd carelessly emptied the contents of his mouth.

Will smiled his lopsided smile and Emma felt her heart flutter. She didn't know how she managed to keep her distance over the summer or even how she'd avoided him last week. "Emma I'm so pleased you're making a change. I hope you can see the difference at how strong you are becoming", he spoke softly.

"Thanks Will", she nodded and played with her hands as she tried to get used to their friendship after so long apart. "How um... How was your summer?" she looked up at him innocently.

"Event_less_ if I'm honest", he laughed but she didn't. She looked... sad. He decided to drop his explanation. "So how was yours Em? I can guarantee you had more fun than I did".

The corners of her mouth twitched up for a moment but soon dropped back down as she stared at her hands. "It was fine", she muttered.

"Just fine?" Will frowned and raised an eyebrow knowing she was hiding something. He didn't want to push her too far he couldn't lose her already.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared at the handsome man next to her. He gave her a quick flash of a friendly smile and she took a deep breath. She couldn't tell him she'd spent every day of the summer thinking about him. He'd think she was some crazy mentalist. She probably was what with her OCD and mysophobia ruining her life and now she could declare that she's a stalker. That would really impress him.

But why did she want to impress him? She had someone else.

OK so now she was a delusional confused obsessive mysophobic stalker. Sounds attractive she thought and without realising rolled her eyes.

"Em, are you alright?"

"What?" She looked up startled from her thoughts.

"You look... upset", Will whispered trying not to offend her. He longed to reach out and caress her worried features.

She started shaking her head repeatedly.

"Oh OK", Will stared down at his cookie hesitantly. He didn't want to ask the next question that was playing on his mind but at the same time he did. "How are you and Carl?" There he'd asked it.

Her eyes alternated from his face to the white slightly brown coffee stained table and her eyes widened. At that moment he knew he'd messed up. "He's, I mean we're, g-good", she nodded at the table.

Will was quick to rewind his mistakes, "Sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"No its fine", she nodded as she began to feel guilty. She had a boyfriend who she should be happy to talk about. Only she couldn't think of anything to say about him. Carl's a dentist. He's my boyfriend. Even saying that felt... wrong.

"Em can I say something?"

She looked up and immediately felt her body turn hot and heavy as she locked eyes with him. "You don't need my permission to talk Will", she said gently and Will felt his heart beat a little quicker the way she said his name.

"That's just it Emma. I hate not knowing what to say to you. I don't want to hurt your feelings if I say the wrong thing. We used to be best friends Em. I miss that".

"We still are friends it's just..." her eyes looked down at her hands again suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

Will finished her sentence, "I want more".

"I should go", she announced pulled her chair out.

She stood up. He stood up to.

"Emma please don't walk away". He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. His touch felt like electric. It sizzled against her warm skin and she closed her eyes. It soon began to feel like an electric shock.

She jumped away "I'll see you around Will", she murmured as she turned her back on him.

"Wait", she froze and turned her head to the side so she could just see him in the corner of her eye. "I never asked why you came here. I've been here every day since last Monday wishing you would come. Why today Em?"

She paused and closed her eyes as she turned her head back to the door. "I um... I-I shouldn't have come", she whispered as she left the room. Will dropped back down to his chair staring into space. He was glad to see Ken had left a while ago as he didn't think he could cope seeing his smirking face.

Will gazed at his food suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

* * *

"Everyone up it's the first room on the left", Rachel motioned her fellow students up the stairs and she trailed behind Finn at the back.

Once she was in her bedroom she shut the door and leaned against it. Santana and Brittany were slouched on the end of her bed with Mercedes propped up on her pillows. Quinn and Kurt sat on chairs by her dressing table while Puck had sunk into a beanbag in the corner legs and arms spread wide apart. Tina and Artie were nearest to her at the door with Tina resting on one arm of his wheelchair. Matt and Mike slumped against her wardrobes and Finn leaned against a poster on the corner of her bed. They were all quiet and stared around the room uncomfortable.

"This room has too much pink for my liking", Santana commented scrunching her nose up while twirling a piece of hair around her fingers.

Brittany glared at the walls and then at the carpet, "It looks like my cousins room. She's five". Santana giggled but then stared at her friend.

"Brit it looks like _your_ room", she added.

"Oh yeah", she smiled thinking it through but then doubtfully asked, "Does it?" Santana nodded rolling her eyes.

"A-Anyway..." Rachel began, "My Dad's weren't too keen with the idea of me having eleven teenagers in my room but I assured them that it was all for a good cause". She smiled at everyone looking in their eyes. They all stared back at her Finn giving her a little one-sided smile while Kurt diverted his gaze away from hers as he raised his eyebrows at Quinn.

"What did they think we were gunna' make a movie because no offence I'm used to a three-some max but... twelve people?" Puck sat up suddenly interested.

All the girls made 'eurgh' and vomiting sounds shaking their heads at him. "Noah that is disgusting", Rachel bit back at him. "Please erase any disturbing thoughts you may be having _right now_".

"Berry are you telling me you wouldn't wanna' tap this", Puck pointed to his body.

"Hey! Stop that's _my_ girlfriend you're talking about!" Finn stood up straight and exaggerated the word 'my'.

Rachel walked over to Finn and put her arms around his waist. "Finn just leave it".

"You are so full of yourself Puckerman", Quinn hissed to her side where he lay on the child size beanbag.

"What is this? Beat up Puck day?" he complained.

Quinn spoke on behalf of the group, "Well if you'd stop being such a jerk, then maybe it wouldn't be".

The room went silent and Rachel felt the need to break the tension. "Thank you Quinn now can we discuss what we're all here to talk about?" she moaned looking at each individual member of the group.

"Go on Rachel", Tina offered.

"Right I shall begin", she smiled and moved her way into the middle of her room so she could address everyone. Santana rolled her eyes as the club leader clapped her hands together bringing their attention to her. "Well first of all I told some of you earlier but I think in order to fully understand what's going on between Mr Schu and Miss P we need to collect as much information as we can". She nodded her head to get across her point. "So I did some investigating just before lunch".

"What type of investigating?" Mercedes called up.

Rachel turned to face her. "I was getting to that Mercedes", she sighed and folded her arms. "I went and had a chat with Miss Pillsbury in her office".

"Are you insane? You've blown our cover already!" Santana stood up and stared at Rachel.

"Please sit down I haven't blown anything. I wish you would all listen to what I'm trying to say. We need some trust in this group guys!"

"We're listening now, so talk" Kurt said growing in annoyance and impatience.

"As I was saying... I went to speak to Miss P in her office since her door is always open if we're having troubles or problems right? So when I saw her in the hallway this morning when I was with Finn...", she looked at him and he nodded recalling their hallway chat, "...I noticed she looked preoccupied with her thoughts. I startled her by saying hi and she greeted me back before rushing into her office".

"That's how Mr Schu seemed in Spanish last week. He still does actually like he's not all there". Quinn notified Rachel as she started smiling and nodding at her.

"Yes exactly my point Quinn. I'm glad someone else see's it to. I told Finn... but he didn't understand", she said irritatingly. Finn raised his head at the mention of his name but still looked dumbstruck.

Artie was curious to know just what Rachel had discussed with Miss Pillsbury. "What happened in her office then?"

Rachel thought back to what happened earlier. She sensed the reason Miss Pillsbury was acting on edge around her that morning was because she knew Rachel had seen her kiss with Mr Schuester. Maybe she was worried how much Rachel knew? After all she had heard everything.

When Rachel had ended her call with half of the club she skipped up to the counselors office and knocked lightly. Miss P gestured for her to enter so she opened the glass door and closed it quietly. Rachel flattened her skirt before taking a seat opposite her guidance counselor. Emma folded her arms on her desk and looked at Rachel nervously.

"What can I do for you Rachel? She asked me anxiously", she told the others.

Rachel leaned forward on her desk making eye contact with her teacher. Emma leaned back into her seat away from her and sanitized her hands.

"I informed her that I was having trouble being motivated in glee because of Mr Schu's glum mood. I said he didn't seem fully committed like something was bothering him. Which you guys know is true so I wasn't lying to her even if I did exaggerate a tiny bit".

"Exaggeration is your middle name", Kurt teased crossing his legs on the dressing table chair.

Emma looked down at her belongings on her desk and made a sweet nervous laugh trying to hide her sudden concern for the curly haired Spanish teacher as she knew his odd behaviour was more than certain down to her. Rachel told her how he had been acting; unenthusiastic, distracted and edgy too say the least. She'd also asked if they had any idea why he may be acting that way and Rachel made an I-don't-know shrug that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Rachel continued to explain to the eleven people in her room, "She then asked me if I had spoke to him about it and I said yes some of us had meaning you four", she pointed at Kurt, Finn, Quinn and then Brittany remembering she was there to.

She told Emma that they had spoken to him but he wouldn't reveal anything only that he said they shouldn't worry he has a lot on his mind that was all. Emma nodded understanding completely.

"I asked her if _she_ had spoken to him since they are 'friends' and whether she knew what was going on with him. She said she hadn't". Rachel hinted while some faces looked worried as if she'd given the game away.

"You say it like they're not friends..." Brittany mumbled.

Santana cocked her head to face her best friend. "Brit there obviously friends if there in love they just can't show it. It's against the law or something for teachers to do it in school".

Quinn thought about what the two cheerleaders where saying for a minute until she spoke up. "No wait. She's right". They all looked at her quizzically. "Brittany's got it". Quinn sat up straight in her chair and Santana raised an eyebrow at the ex-Cheerio.

"What have I got?" Brittany asked confused.

She waved her hands in front of her. "No no what I mean is Brittany's right. Maybe they're _not_ friends". Kurt turned to her narrowing his eyes. "Think about it. We know they must not be on good terms otherwise they wouldn't look so down right?" There were a few nods. "So... what if the reason there acting that way is because there not friends? That also explains why they haven't spoken to each other".

"Quinn there adults. Adults don't have friends to fall out with. Toddlers argue and break up with friends". Puck stated.

"You know what I mean", Quinn said glaring at Puck. "What if the kiss you saw Rachel was what caused this behaviour? Did you see how they looked afterwards?"

She thought about it for a minute and then remembered the absolute shock on Miss Pillsbury's face. "Um yes. Miss P looked horrified and shocked. However she was still looking at him in a longing way... if that makes sense?"

"They want to be together but they can't!" Tina spoke for the first time and everyone's heads darted to look at her. "I think", she added suddenly unsure what with them all staring at her.

Quinn grinned as she stood up next to Rachel. "Exactly that's it!" She smiled turning to face Rachel. "Tell us what else happened in her office".

"Oh um...", she looked at Finn for support before continuing. "Well I suggested that she should talk to him to get to the bottom of his mood. But also just to talk to him again. I kind of encouraged her to make a move I guess but don't worry", she put her hands up innocently, "I obviously didn't tell her that".

"So maybe she's spoken to him since then. If only we knew, it would help a lot".

"We do", Santana said smirking.

"How?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Santana looked at Brittany before announcing, "Spying obviously. It's the only way to get things done".

"But... how did they not see you? You both stick out like a sore thumb in those outfits!" Quinn laughed as she scanned what they were both wearing – their Cheerleading uniform _still_.

Santana stood up next to Quinn in her face. "You were one of us once Fabray. You should know the tricks of the trade", she snarled. "Or have you forgot?" she teased folding her arms waiting for a response.

"The world doesn't revolve around the Cheerio's Santana. It's about time you realised that".

"Cat fights turn me on", Puck rubbed his hands together enjoying the performance. They both pulled faces at him. "What? Can a guy not talk these days?" he said frustrated.

"Santana can you just tell us what your expertise in spying managed to see?" Rachel pleaded.

She looked over Quinn's shoulder at the Jewish brunette. "A spy never gives away anything".

"To the enemy! We're on your side", Rachel scoffed.

"I thought we hated Rachel? She _is_ the enemy..." Brittany questioned.

Santana hesitated examining the freakily dressed girl. "Usually. But we can make an exception", she reassured Brittany. "All we saw was Mr Schu standing at the coffee machine in the teacher's lounge. We thought he saw us so we made a run for it only to bump into Miss Pillsbury. We guessed she was heading for the lounge as well, which means she was going to speak to him considering what Rachel told her".

"That's good but... you moaned at me for making it obvious yet here you two are hanging around the teacher's lounge. Doesn't that just scream 'We're up to no good?' ", Rachel jibbed at the stuck up cheerleaders who were standing in her bedroom not out of choice but out of necessity.

Santana sighed. "No it doesn't because everyone knows, even the teachers, that if you mess with the Cheerio's you mess with Coach Sylvester".

Rachel swallowed. That was true.

"Let's conclude what we have discovered", Quinn began moving the conversation on. "Miss P and Mr Schu kissed. He told her he loved her. She was shocked but happy at the same time, which means she must love him back. We don't think they saw each other over summer. They had not spoken to each other for a while. They both look upset and edgy. They've made the first conversation today. So what Tina said must be true – they want to be together but they can't. Something is keeping them apart".

"This is all too much for my brain", Finn stared at the floor letting the girls do all the work. Matt and Mike nodded behind him confused as well.

"Never mind Finn as long as you do what we tell you it will be fine", Rachel smiled up at him.

Quinn stopped her thinking and asked, "Have we missed anything out? Something vital? Something that is keeping them apart?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes thinking it through. Rachel thought back to when she saw them kiss. What else had they said? She closed her eyes trying to revisit the event. Something about fighting... they can't give up... dentist or no dentist... I love you Emma... _wait_.

Dentist or no dentist? What did that mean?

Was there someone else? A dentist?

...Things are not over between us.

OH.

It made sense now. How had she forgot?

She opened her eyes and stared around the room. Everyone looked deep in thought.

She had known the answer all along. They were going to hate her. No, they would kill her.

Rachel cleared her throat and eleven eyes were on her in a shot. "I um... I-I think..." She started.

"You think?" Santana hung of her words.

"I think I know what's... keeping them apart", she gulped waiting for the shouts and protests against her but they never came. She looked up blankly at everyone.

"Well..." Kurt encouraged her while making a hand gesture for her to go on.

"When they kissed before the summer... I remember Mr Schuester saying something about a dentist. Dentist or no dentist, he said. I hadn't taken notice of it until now..."

Kurt and Mercedes sighed knowing that it would have been obvious to them.

"So you think Miss Pillsbury is dating a dentist?" Quinn raised her eyebrows questioningly. Rachel nodded.

"Well we need to find out who this guy is then", Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

Finn laughed. "That shouldn't be hard we live in Lima, Ohio".

"He might even be our dentist!" Quinn giggled and the others joined in.

"What do you think we should do now?" Artie asked moving to the centre of the room.

Rachel was pleased to see her body still intact and that they were all _laughing_ rather than biting her head off. "Firstly discover who the dentist is. I bet he's not even competition for Mr Schu. Secondly we need to think of the next step at getting them close".

"We could sing to them!" Finn decided.

Puck shook his head. "We could... but that might be too obvious to begin with. We need something more subtle. How about getting Mr Schu to sing a song and Miss Pillsbury to just happened to pass by..." They all looked at Puck shocked.

"Wow Noah that's actually not a bad idea", Rachel grinned and the others giggled at him.

"Alright calm down", he shuffled uncomfortable his face going red.

Quinn leaned in and squeezed his cheek. "Aw look the tough guys gone shy", she laughed and he shrugged her off.

They ended the night agreeing on finding out exactly who this dentist guy was and trying to find some songs that would be suitable for Mr Schu to _casually_ sing. Santana had also suggested that they take some tips from her and become spies. They reluctantly agreed as long as it was for the good of their teachers, they would do whatever it takes. They needed to remind the two that they loved each other.

Rachel waved goodbye to each member thanking them for coming. But also thanking them for understanding her and not ripping her to shreds. Maybe they were becoming closer themselves.

Maybe.

* * *

_A/N - Thank you for reading once again. This chapter took a while to write I wanted to get the structure correct._

_Thank you for my reviewers I love you guys! _

_So silly Rachel ey? How did she forgot, DOH. Ahwell they got there in the end. Now for their tricks to play out..._

_Thanks again for reviewing you all get a special mention:  
__r0ckgal  
TheAngelGirl1992  
WemmaForever  
starbuckhan  
Lozza the Lolly (great username!)_

_And the annonymous reviewers:  
__Anne  
tleshni_

_Anyone who read this please review they mean a lot. Truly they do!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait but it's here now. It may be a bit slow at the beginning of this chapter but trust me it gets better! Some Brittany/Santana aswell!_

* * *

"Quinn are _sure_ you know what to say?"

She sighed for the tenth time during glee rehearsal the following week as Rachel continuously pestered her. The brunette was trying to polish their plan to perfection because they apparently had no room for flaws. "Yes, I'm certain Rachel it will be fine stop panicking", she hissed in the middle of copying Mr Schuester's choreography which had become much more easy now she wasn't the size of an elephant. Not that it was hard for an ex-Cheerio anyway...

Rachel bounced over to Quinn's side trying to make it look part of the dance. "But are you certain you know when to drop the song hints? We can't have him guessing what were up to especially if I have to practically drag P here". P was their code name for Pillsbury, totally not obvious at all, but that's what you get when you leave Finn in charge of the only thing he understood.

Rachel continued to blab on about being subtle but not too subtle so that S – Schuester – could still grasp what she was hinting towards. Quinn groaned rolling her eyes at Rachel who was repeating the plan through whispers. She soon found herself tuning out of the lengthy explanation. She stopped dancing and stared at Brittany who was spinning and twirling in front of her almost making her dizzy. Did they not trust her enough to make this work? She'd planned it herself thinking it was a good idea to share something with their teacher that would also lead him into his lover's arms.

Puck glanced over his shoulder nervously at her. Kurt dramatically raised his eye brows as he scanned the room. "Quinn what are you doing?" she heard Rachel mumble but chose to ignore her. "Quinn!"

"Everything alright Quinn?" Mr Schu's voice spoke over the dimming music. Eleven faces turned to look at her cautiously. She stared at them all back. "Quinn?" her teacher asked softer this time.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?" She brought her eyes up to his as she went to answer.

Mr Schuester looked at her worriedly. "You stopped dancing..." he informed her while he motioned to the others who had paused in mid-dance then back to her. She was sitting in a chair. When did that happen?

"Oh right um sorry. I guess... I'm just a little distracted", she gulped as she picked at a loose thread on her cardigan hiding her flushing face. She felt someone nudge her arm and she rose her head up to see Rachel wink.

Rachel had a hand on her hip and sighed loudly. "Aren't we all", it wasn't a question it was a statement. A statement directed at Mr Schuester. It suddenly dawned on her that Rachel thought Quinn was acting. That she thought she'd slumped down in this chair as part of the plan. She wanted to tell Rachel that she hadn't done any of this purposely but then... what was the point? She'd only moan at her again.

Kurt and Mercedes shared a glance before staring at Quinn questioningly. She shrugged helplessly at them. Maybe all this planning drama was getting to her. She'd suggested that she should be the one to persuade Mr Schuester to sing a song while the others waited patiently before they brought Miss Pillsbury to the scene. It was her job to make conversation with Mr Schu and she decided it should be something they both could relate to. However thinking about what she was going to discuss with him brought back all the flood of emotions she'd tried to cover up.

Mr Schu checked his watch and clapped his hands. "Alright guys lets finish up for today. I'll see you all tomorrow but um... Quinn would you mind staying behind for a minute?"

She nodded at him and he smiled before turning his back and heading toward the piano. Rachel was standing in front of her like a shot. "This is your chance Quinn. I'll be round the corner with Finn keeping a close eye on P making sure she doesn't leave early. We'll be waiting for you to come out. You know what you have to do?"

Quinn sat in silence for a moment. She didn't want to be part of this plan knowing that she could be lying to her teacher. However in a way she actually did want to talk to someone about what was on her mind and if that helped out their plan then what was holding her back? "Rachel you've ran it by me so many times now I've lost count", she rolled her eyes at the girl standing in front of her. "I know what I'm doing", she reassured. Rachel wished her good luck and sprung to Finn's side where she grabbed hold of his hand. Finn nodded at Quinn just as they exited the room.

This was it.

Mr Schu picked up his bag from the piano, pulled up a chair next to her and gave her an approachable smile. "What's going on Quinn?" he asked caringly. Quinn swallowed and twisted to face him.

There was a quiet calming silence where she managed to find the courage to admit what she was scared of admitting. "I just miss her Mr Schu", she whispered barely audible. The sheer mention of her daughter left her with a lump in her throat and tears pricking her eyes that were nowhere near crocodile tears. She sniffed and quickly wiped a stray tear from running down her face with the sleeve of her pink cardigan.

"Quinn... I", he started but abruptly stopped seeming to change his mind. "Have you tried talking to Miss Pillsbury?"

She smiled a little at him mentioning her name... so he did think about 'P'. "It's hard to talk about it", she shook her head. "No one knows what I'm going through". These words were all so true. She felt alone. Puck maybe be suffering too, in a different way, but he wasn't the one who had carried their child for nearly nine months.

"It may help to talk about it", he suggested as he rubbed his hand on her upper arm comfortingly.

"I haven't told anyone how I've been feeling. I tried to forget about it. Forget about her. Go back to my old life. That was what I wanted to do when I found out I was pregnant in the first place... but now", she stopped and dropped her head. "I guess it's just not that easy".

"You can tell me about it Quinn. I'll listen".

"It's embarrassing", she let out a shy laugh staring at her hands.

She could feel his eyes on her. "You know Quinn... I may not be able to cure your doubts or worries but I am here to help you". He was so kind and gentle she felt he was the only one she could talk to. She didn't have anyone else. Not even her mother.

"Thanks that means a lot", she smiled before gazing at the floor thinking through her next words. She imagined Rachel in her head telling her _'this is your chance, you know what to do'_. She'd planned exactly how she was going to say the next words; planned them so they fit his situation as well as hers. She took in a breath as she began, "I feel like something has been snatched from me, even though I let her go. I'm jealous because I know someone else can be there to comfort her, to look after her and to love her. I hope that she can forgive me for all my mistakes. I just wish that at some point when she's ready, she'll _come back to me". _She took the silence to be a good thing. His eyes were distant and sad mirroring hers. She hoped he had managed to relate her words to his life.

The silence was growing now. Had she said something wrong? Or more importantly had they all got the wrong idea? What if things hadn't happened between them exactly like they thought? And now she was on her own having made that huge mistake... great. But she was more than certain they were right? How could they be wrong?

He laughed and his head dropped to admire the scratched marked floor. Quinn decided to go back into character. Hoping he hadn't seen straight through their plan she went back to thinking about her daughter. Even though she was putting this all on her teacher as a plan to hook him up with Miss Pillsbury it was still all true. "I'm sorry", she called out as she scrambled for her bag. "I shouldn't have said anything. It was too much", she stood up suddenly and made out she was running for the door.

His head shot up and he stood up to. "Quinn no it's not you_. I'm_ sorry... It's just, it's weird... I can understand _everything_ your saying", he shook his head at the floor and she smiled to herself glad she had worked her magic. "It'll get better. You'll find a way to accept it and deal with the problems life throws at you. I know I finally have".

"Mr Schu... I don't think you – I mean _I_ – should give up though no matter how hard things seem right now. There's still hope. There's always hope", she reddened at her little slip but he didn't seem to notice. In fact he smiled a determined smile and strolled over to her.

"Thank you Quinn. You've helped me realise something". She shrugged her shoulders innocently returned his smile and headed for the door.

She paused hand on the handle and twirled round to face him again. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You know it helps to sing about it. You helped _me_ realise that" and with that she opened the door and stepped out feeling a sense of accomplishment wash over her.

That was until someone yanked on her arm pulling her out of all thoughts. She was dragged round the corner out of the main hallway where she was face to face with Finn. Her arm still had a girls hand locked tightly around it as the girl's head she guessed was Rachel peeked back round the corner checking to see if anyone was there. Rachel's strained face appeared back on the other side of the wall and she frowned as she exhaled. "Houston we have a problem", she said as Quinn ripped her hand off of her arm and straightened her clothes.

"Rachel I knew the plan you didn't have to hurl me round the corner. I knew you would be here!" Quinn moaned as she tried to take in her fellow club members expressions. "Wait... what do you mean we have a problem?"

Rachel gulped and looked at Finn edgily. "Miss Pillsbury is not alone".

Quinn tilted her head to the side not understanding. "What?"

"There's... someone else there. A man", Rachel informed her as she eyed her boyfriend nervously. "The others walked past her office on the way out and Kurt came back to tell us what they saw. We don't know what to do. We think it's... _the dentist_", Rachel whispered the words not wanting to say them aloud.

She widened her eyes, "Did they recognise him?" Quinn asked hoping someone could therefore identify this intruder.

Finn shook his head as he spoke, "No they only saw his back but Kurt said he looked a little friendly with her to just be a passerby. It has to be him", Finn spoke in annoyance as if he had suddenly just registered that another dude was hitting on Mr Schuester's girl.

"Did Miss P see them?"

"We don't think so but we can't be sure. Kurt said that they turned the corner and immediately stopped as they saw her with someone else. They went back around and outside the school the long way. That's when Kurt came and told us", Rachel explained. "It wouldn't have mattered if she had been on her own she knows we had glee tonight".

"Did the others all go home?" Quinn continued throwing questions at the two. This dentist guy was messing up all their hard work. Mr Schuester was clueless still in the choir room packing up and if he'd took any of Quinn's advise he should be due to sing anytime around now.

"Everyone but Santana and Brittany", the brunette sighed frustrated. "Kurt told us they wanted to stay and spy on them to see what information they could gather. He tried to tell them to leave it and go home but when spying is involved they jump at the opportunity". Rachel's face turned from fury to worry. "We can't get caught and they can't be seen. We'll mess up everything".

"Did you manage to speak to Mr Schu?" Finn cut off Rachel's panicking.

Quinn nodded and lowered her voice. "It went well, I think he got the message", she gulped and checked round the corner. "I'm just waiting to hear the strumming of the guitar as he breaks into song".

"Everything was going to plan until this... dentist showed up!" Rachel groaned and banged her head against the tiled wall.

The three stood in silence trying to soak up the situation and come to terms with how naive they had been. They all lined up against the wall Rachel leaning against Finn's shoulder and Quinn sliding down the tiles. Finn sighed and scuffed the floor with his foot. "We should never have got involved".

Rachel lifted her head of his shoulder so she could view of his face. "Finn we're hardly involved, we are just _merely_ helping them out".

"But still it's none of our business".

Quinn watched the couple as Rachel huffed and stepped forward away from the wall pushing her hair behind her ears. "We can't give up because some guy has shown up out of the blue. We should have expected it if I'm honest. He was bound to show his face sooner or later". She slapped her hands on her hips in aggravation.

She stared at them waiting for a reply. "Maybe, but still what is he doing at the school? Mr Schuester's ex-wife never came in apart from when she worked here", Quinn wondered.

"That doesn't matter; he's probably just giving her a ride home", Rachel folded her arms and glared at Finn's bored tired body. He could try being a little more supportive of her.

Quinn pulled away from the wall and faced the two. "Look I think Finn's right what more can we do? We might as well just go home. What use are we moping around here?"

Finn nodded and began to walk down the narrow hallway. "I'm outta' here".

"Finn?" Rachel was quick on his heels. He stopped and turned to her shrugging.

"What? There's no point staying here. We can't interfere with their lives anymore Rach they'll figure something out themselves". Quinn slowly approached them and looked at Rachel's annoyed face.

"Rachel let's just go", she shook her head at the stubborn girl. "Leave them to sort it out for now, we shouldn't worry about them", she sighed, "We've done what we can".

"I- but..." Rachel gazed back to the hallway they had just come from. "Fine", she whined and caught back up with Finn while Quinn strolled behind them. "Wait what about Santana and Brittany?" she flung her body round in the direction they'd come from.

Quinn groaned before answering her. "Rachel", she began, "I bet they've already left I can't see them wanting to stick around for too long. We'll find out what happened tomorrow. Let's go".

After Quinn had left the choir room Will sank into the stool next to the piano. Did Quinn really have that much in common with him? Or was it just a coincidence?_ I feel like something has been snatched from me, even though I let her go. I'm jealous because I know someone else can be there to comfort her, to look after her and to love her. I hope that she can forgive me for all my mistakes. I just wish that at some point when she's ready, she'll come back to me. _That was pretty much the story of his life.

Since their confrontation last week in the teacher's lounge he hadn't had a full conversation with Emma. He waved to her through the glass windows of her office and she'd anxiously wave back hoping he wouldn't enter. He could see it in her face that she was in turmoil. Numerous times he told himself he would go in and speak to her but as soon as he approached the door, saw the pain in her face he did nothing but smile and walk cowardly away.

If he didn't have glee one night then he'd leave at precisely the same time he knew she always did in the chance he could 'run' into her or even catch a glimpse of Carl Howell showing off no doubt in a much flashier car than his. He never did manage any of those two things though. He'd psyche himself up to going over to her car when he saw her arrive at her doors but suddenly change direction and find himself sitting in the driver's seat of his battered blue banger wondering how he'd got there. He didn't know what made him change his mind.

Fear of hurting her further? But... he couldn't let her go.

All this inner frustration and negativity was starting to rub off on the kids. He felt like he'd been neglecting them with his mind being so focused on Emma _and_ only Emma. He hoped they hadn't noticed; they needed to be in form for sectionals.

Although what Rachel said worried him. Why were they distracted?

_It helps to sing about it..._

Sighing he left the piano to begin to stack the chairs. The loud clatter and banging made him wince as they broke the peaceful quietness. Placing the last chair gently on the pile he made his way over to his office to gather his belongings and lock up. Something caught his eye through the slanted blinds and he scurried over to peek out.

Looking down the hallway he saw what must have been Quinn turning the corner making her way out of the building. Why was she turning the corner to the gym and not exiting through the main doors past... Emma's office.

Why did he suddenly feel very nervous? Something felt odd.

He shook his head and stepped away from the blinds as he grabbed his case and locked his office door. He took one last glance around the choir room hand on the light switch. His eyes fell on the guitar propped up in the corner.

_It helps to sing about it..._

Gritting his teeth his fingers fell from the switch and he walked over to the instrument. He swallowed and placed his case down as he picked up the guitar and pulled out the stool from the piano. Staring off to the side he began to strum the first few lines of _'Come back to me'_.

* * *

"Hey look, there's a Cheerio with them", Brittany pointed to the blurry image.

Santana pulled her arm down as she glared at her friend. "For god's sake Brit that's your reflection".

"Oh yea!" the blonde smiled waving at the glass.

"Stop it", Santana hissed pulling Brittany's arm down once more. The two cheerleaders were hiding behind a row of lockers that were lined against the wall opposite to their guidance counselor's office. There was only one reason they were there – to spy. "Do you want us to get caught?" the brunette Cheerio questioned the girl next to her.

Brittany shook her head and whispered, "Nu-uh". Santana's face softened at her ditzy friend and she gave her a wicked smile.

"We've got to be quiet and we can't be seen or Miss I'm-going-to-be-on-Broadway-Berry will give us a lecture", she murmured eyeing her friend, "understand?" Brittany nodded, her blonde her bouncing as she did. "Good, now let's do what we're here to do". Santana turned her head back to peer round the locker. Something tugged on the bottom of her cheerleading top and she darted her head back round to face Brittany. "What?" she demanded with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I can't hear anything", Brittany mumbled.

Santana sighed and grabbed the girl's wrist. She checked the hallway before she tiptoed across to the opposite side of lockers that were attached to the same wall of Miss Pillsbury's office. She planted her back straight up against the metal and motioned for Brittany to do the same. "Can you hear now?" Santana spoke quietly cautious of how close they were.

Brittany nodded but suddenly stopped. "Sort of... but I can't see them anymore".

Santana rolled her eyes and her head banged back loudly against the locker. The sound echoed and vibrated through the rest of the metal lined wall. "Crap", she called out. She put an arm across Brittany's body so she couldn't move and she froze still waiting for someone to come and find them.

After ten seconds she sighed relieved and dropped her arm. "That was close. I thought Israel was gunna' come hunt us down", she let out a quiet snigger. "Now let's listen", she put her index finger to her closed lips indicating Brittany to be silent.

The two stood silently eavesdropping to the muffled voices coming from Miss Pillsbury's office. Santana smirked when she heard the male voice comment on how attractive Emma looked. She had to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing when there was no response from the guidance counselor that she could only imagine was due to an awkward silence since there were no smooching sounds.

The rest of their conversation was _boring_. Something about a thorough sterilization in the dental practise – who cares? – And something about cleaning a condo – fun! Santana was about to suggest they leave until her ear's pricked at the mention of a name.

"How's that Schuester guy doing with the glee club?" the man asked.

There was an immediate stuttering reply. "Oh, um I-I... don't really know. I haven't spoken to him in... in a while", Santana noticed how her tone lowered as she reached the end of the sentence almost like she was upset.

"Did you hear that?" Brittany suddenly asked distracting Santana from the conversation.

"Yes Brit I did and I'm still listening in so shhh!"

Santana turned away from Brittany and positioned her head in the place she could hear the two adults best. She heard Emma begin to stutter again,

"Not- not that I speak to him often anyway. I mean were just friends, _colleagues_... just colleagues", there was a pause. Someone, she guessed Miss Pillsbury, cleared their throat, "Maybe we should go... I can finish these off tomorrow".

Brittany gasped to the side of her calling out in a whisper, "There it was again!"

Santana folded her arms bringing her attention to the Cheerio. "What?"

"The music", the blonde smiled at her.

"What music?" she shook her head, "I don't hear any music".

"Listen", Brittany pointed her finger in the air. Her face brightened as she heard what sounded like a guitar, "There!"

Santana cocked her head to pick up the faint noises floating through the hallways. Brittany began to sway her head to the sound. "Brit, focus!" Santana hissed at her friend.

"Hey! I know what it is", she stopped swaying and stared at Santana. "It's that Cookie guy that was on American Idol", she beamed proudly.

Santana glared at her. "Brittany, it's _Cook_. David Cook".

"Who's that?"

The brunette sighed heavily shaking her head at the same time. "No one", she told her opting to skip an explanation that would not be understood.

"It sounds like Mr Schu", Brittany added.

Santana listened in to the guitar and the male voice that was singing. Quinn's plan, well Rachel's, had worked then.

Her attention was brought back to the glass office as she heard a mention of a date. "How about Friday night at Breadsticks? Half seven sound alright to you?" the creepy dentist guy suggested.

"Carl I..." His name was Carl. "Um... sure that sounds fine, good – I mean _great_. Yes I shall see you then..." Santana grinned and turned to face Brittany as she grabbed her arm and pulled her round the corner. They'd done their spying for today.

* * *

Will closed the door to the choir room and headed down the hallway to the exit. Singing sure did help. He felt more determined than before. He was prepared to face Emma if she was still in her office when he passed. Nothing could stop him. Not even Carl Howell.

Passing the window at the end of the hallway he took the opportunity to peer out at the parking lot. Sure enough Emma's car was still stationary in her usual spot. That meant only one thing – she was still here. And he was going to talk to her. Really talk.

As he approached the last corner he heard two young voices. "We have a name and a date Brittany. We've hit the jackpot, big time". That was Santana's voice... Why was she still here? She said Brittany. Why were they _both_ still here?

He turned the corner and was face to face with the two Cheerios. Their faces fell as they saw him. Their arms were looped together and they eyed him cautiously. Brittany cracked first smiling widely at him.

"Hey girls... what are still doing here?" He asked them wearily.

"Oh we were just spying on Miss-"

"-Sylvester", Santana jumped in cutting of Brittany.

"What? Why?" he questioned puzzled.

Santana looked at Brittany and nodded. "We think she's hiding something. But we can't tell you because... well because we don't know what yet", Santana gulped but stared at him threateningly.

Will looked back at them confused. "Right...um well whatever just don't cause any more trouble with Miss Sylvester we don't need her adding any pressure on us for sectionals".

"Don't worry we won't", Santana reassured and pulled Brittany away as they went to walk past him.

"Later Mr Schu", the blonde continued to smile at him. He cautiously smiled back and watched them leave. Santana hissed something at Brittany but he couldn't hear what.

He shook his head and continued down the hallway advancing nearer to Emma's office. He took a deep breath and quickened his stride acting on his confidence. That was until he saw _them_. Them being Emma and what he assumed to be...Carl.

His gaze landed on the red headed beauty and she froze as she saw him. Their eyes locked before the dark haired man registered Will's presence.

"Oh hi there, sorry... I hope it's OK to visit my girlfriend after hours?" he laughed and Will's face paled. "I'm Carl Howell", the dentist introduced himself and held a hand out for him to shake. Will stared at his hand disgusted.

He looked up and glanced at a wide eyed Emma before reaching out and shaking the man's hand. "Will Schuester", he replied.

* * *

_A/N - Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing again please review this chapter._

_Leave me your thoughts on whether you liked the Brittana/Santitany interactions and what you think of Carl and Will's first meeting hmmm?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys so here's the fourth installment. Enjoy!_

The very next morning Rachel woke to the sound of her alarm ringing through her once peaceful room. As per usual her head sprung up from her pillow and she sat upright imitating a corpse springing out of a coffin in some comedy film – but more like a horror in Rachel's case. She practically jumped from her warm nest marching towards her bathroom to begin to get ready for the day.

At precisely 6:30am she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and began fumbling with the keys while attempting to type out a text – it took her longer than others as she wasn't exactly the typical cell phone addict.

_Meet in the choir room at lunch – it's important,  
Rachel Berry._

She hesitated wondering how to sign the message. She decided on putting her full name as she was sure some of her recipients would not have her number stored in their contacts list. However, as the responsible leader of the glee club, she had everyone's number in case of emergencies. They would probably argue that this wasn't an emergency but it was too late to worry about that when hitting send.

As expected she had a couple of instant replies; some angry others well... angry as well. She clicked on the flashing box opening the incoming messages.

_Berry you're dead  
from Noah at 06:33_

_Thnx 4 waking me up... not!  
from Tina at 06:34_

_How the hell did u get my number? & do u no wat time it is?  
from Santana at 06:34_

Rachel sighed. She hadn't thought about the time when sending the text but... didn't everyone get up early on school days? Obviously not, she realised as her phone vibrated when another two messages entered her inbox.

_Rachel honey... don't EVA wake me up this early again, got it?  
from Mercedes at 06:36_

_Hey Rach, look I know we are like dating and everything but my brain doesn't function at this time of the day but sure I'll be there x  
from Finn at 06:37_

She smiled a little at Finn's response. She could imagine him saying the words as she read the message his voice quiet and dopey although undoubtedly still irresistibly cute. Pressing the miniature keys on her slightly dated cell she felt a warm tingle go through her and a smile crept onto her face. Finn had been sweet in his reply unlike everyone else.

_Sorry for waking you Finn see you in a few hours, Rachel x_

So maybe she regretted informing them all at the time she did. They would certainly be in a foul mood whenever they happened to see her today whether that was at lunch or a quick glare in the hallway; she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Preparing to leap onto her exercise bike she rested her phone on the panel in front of her and began a few cycles. The rumble of her phone on the plastic alerted her that she had another text. Smoothly she scooped it up using one hand while she continued to pedal.

_Don't worry, Kurt woke me up 1st by turning the light on. He needed to moisturize or something. I think I'm going bk sleep now Rach. Can't w8 2 see u as always x  
from Finn at 06:49_

The grin hadn't left her face and only grew as she read the last line.

An hour and a half later, Rachel was all set to leave for McKinley High. It was time to find out what had happened with creepy dentist guy last night. She collected her phone and checked it one last time before she headed out the door.

_Hirachel fj f skffosvndlv  
from Brittany at 07:58_

She squinted at the random letters on the lit up screen but gave up trying to translate it when seeing it was from Brittany. If the blonde couldn't use a computer then what hope was there using a phone to text?

_Rachel I would usually be mad at you for texting me at a ridiculous time but fortunately my phone was still on silent from yesterdays English test. I feel sorry for the rest of the club that suffered from your awakening though. However maybe not so much Puck, for that I congratulate you.  
__See you at lunch, Q.  
from Quinn at 08:07_

She had to admit she did laugh when Puck instantly replied with a death threat. Maybe that would teach him to stop being such a jerk unless he wanted her to make a habit of it. That could quite easily be arranged...

Quinn's reply was quite... friendly. Come to think of it Quinn had been rather nice to her recently – if nice was the right word. Rachel was left wondering whether the once head cheerleader was having a change of heart. Had the baby drama made her into this new _slightly_ more caring person? Had she finally said goodbye to the man hand jokes?

* * *

Luckily, the morning went by hassle free. None of the kids at McKinley had any family troubles, eating disorders, or teenage romances to discuss with their school guidance counselor. It was just the normal Thursday appointments; AP class enquiries, scholarships, the usual. However that left long periods of time free... and that left her time to think. She didn't want to think.

Shivering she remembered the awkwardness of last night. Her day had been going so smoothly until Carl showed up. Figgins' paperwork was finally complete, her sessions with a few of the kids ended on a high note and she was looking forward to getting off early. But of course her enchantingly charming boyfriend had to show up.

It was the day she had been dreading. The day Carl would visit her at work.

All was good away from the school – where no one needed to know she was seeing someone. It was like a new life... only it wasn't. There was always that nagging feeling at the back of her mind. What is he doing now? What is he wearing? What is he _singing_?But that was just her subconscious right? It wasn't like she meant to think about him...

...But that was worse. Even when she wasn't aware the glee club coach was on her mind, he still always was. She couldn't get away.

Being with Carl was like a distraction especially out of the school. Yet here he was invading her space at work. Invading dangerous grounds. Invading Will's grounds.

It was the day she had been dreading. The day Will would meet Carl.

She heard voices when she was coming out of her office and immediately recognised one that belonged to the curly haired man. She felt her stomach drop as the footsteps grew louder suddenly coming to a halt. His eyes landed on hers when she turned. Those eyes...

Carl had a sly grin plastered on his smug face upon seeing the Spanish teacher. He sarcastically introduced himself but she could tell he wasn't trying to be friendly. The men shook hands, Carl all too keen, Will hesitant at first.

Will introduced himself by name. His tone was not welcoming. But why should it be? If for a minute she thought the two men would act like best friends around her then she had another think coming.

She'd made up some lame excuse to why they couldn't stop and talk – like they would anyway, so with one last glance at Will she hurried out of the building, Carl hot on her heels.

Today was different. She knew for a fact Carl would not be picking her up due to him working late on Thursdays. She could relax...

...If only she didn't have the urging feeling to see Will. She felt like she needed to hear his opinion on Carl, as if his opinion really _did_ matter to her. She was curious.

After deciding against sticking a post-it note on his office door, anyone could walk past and see it, she opened up her school e-mail and began composing a short message.

_Hi Willl,  
Would you be able to stop by my office at lunch?  
Thanks,  
Emma._

Within seconds she had a reply:

_Hey Em,  
Sure I will, I've not spoke to you properly since last week even though I saw you with Carl yesterday. Hope everything is OK?  
Love Will x _

She turned red at the way he'd signed the message. He was so persistent – though it did make her heartbeat rocket.

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently while sat on a burgundy plastic chair was Rachel Berry ready to pounce at the first club member that walked through that door. She was annoyed with Finn. Apparently he had only just remembered that he had to go organise a football team for Friday's game. After much apologising and promises to be as quick as he can Finn left her side for the gym. She expected Puck, Matt and Mike to have disappeared as well so that meant they were down to just eight members present. She could do this... even if she didn't have Finn by her side she would cope. She was Rachel Berry.

The clock ticked to 12:30 and her eyes darted for the door. She'd come straight from Biology practically sprinting out of the science wing and into the main school building where she barged into the choir room to face emptiness. It wasn't until Finn rushed in quickly on her tail did she realise she would still be on her own.

"Finn I wasn't expecting you to be one of the first to arrive you just keep on surprising me Mr Hudson. Now take a seat so we can have a few minutes together before the rest of the group appear I mean we have to make the most of the time we have alone it's not often we get time to ourselves in school hours-"

"Rachel I'm not staying", Finn interrupted her rambling. Her mouth was still hanging open in mid sentence. Finn dropped his gaze to the floor not wanting to see her disappointment. Man he wanted to stay with her so bad... but if he didn't sort the team out for Friday then no doubt he would be dropped. "I have to go to the gym Rach. I completely forgot I wouldn't have gone you know Glee's more important these days it's just the new coach and everything I... I-"

"I get it Finn". His eyes shot up to meet hers. There was no denying the hurt that lay there. "Like I said... you just keep on surprising me", she said sarcastically shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not like that Rach", he pleaded. She folded her arms defensively and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not!" he cried. "I already told you that I don't want to go. But it's not like I have a choice. If I want to be on the team then I have to show my face – I have to show I'm interested. We could actually win this year Rachel we really could".

"Finn! Glee could win this year", she protested. "The sooner we get Mr Schuester focussed the closer we are to winning. We've had a year of experience; winning, losing, cheating... you name it we've been through it. We know what to expect now. We could do this. No... we _can_ do this". She smiled at him optimistically, full of a new determination. Her eyes searched his for agreement. She thought he was close to smiling and embracing her – until he spoke.

"I'll be ten minutes tops". She couldn't stop him from going. She didn't control him.

No matter how much he wanted to stay and help her with Mr Schuester's love life, as interfering as it may sound, he needed to get on the football team. Sport was his thing. He loved glee club – yes loved it – but that buzz from playing a game was still in his blood. A year ago that's all he knew existed. Sport. No amount of singing and dancing could erase that even now.

"I promise, I'll show up put my name down suggest a line up for the game then get outta there", he spewed the words out in a set order hoping she would see his side. She looked so torn... and hot. _What?_ Finn concentrate.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak. "I um fine. I'll just have to face the others alone". So maybe that sounded a little selfish. Okay fine, a lot. But it was true. It was also true what he was saying though. The club didn't need to find another enemy in the new coach. They didn't need another rerun of glee versus football practice. They could just about handle Miss Sylvester for now anything else would throw them right off course and doom them to failure.

Finn beamed. "I won't let you down again Rach". He brought his long clumsy arms around her in a thankful hug. She relaxed snuggling into his chest. In that moment she'd forgiven him. The sweet smell of fabric softener from his t-shirt mixed with his personal masculine scent and reached her nose making her smile against him as she felt a sense of safety wash over her. He let her go all too soon smiling and turned on his heels as he stumbled out of the room leaving her alone. The feeling of security was rapidly declining.

So here she sat a few minutes later still by herself. The clock was nearing 12:31 now and the other seven members were yet to arrive.

She couldn't stop her mind from wondering what dentist dude wanted last night. Actually it wasn't so much what he wanted more about discovering who this mystery guy was. Kurt said he had dark hair, looked older than Miss Pillsbury and from his body language, seemed like total jerk. Impressive observations from Kurt since he only caught a glimpse of Mr Schuester's rival's _back_. Now if the Cheerio's saw his face maybe they could bribe the schools top artist to draw them an artist's impression. That wouldn't be too stalker-ish-ly creepy would it?

"Speak of the devil", Kurt muttered entering the door pulling Rachel out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet smoothed out her skirt and straightened her hair. She began to stroll nervously towards Kurt who was ahead of Mercedes clasping her hands together in front of her. "So we're here Rachel, what is so important that you felt the need to wake Mercedes from her beauty sleep?"

"Yes, look I apologize for that-"

Mercedes put her arm out in front of her stating her presence. "It's alright for you Missy your always full of energy, maybe sometimes too much energy, but for people like me... well, let's just say I like to sleep – a lot". Kurt raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Mercedes glared back at him, "What? This voice doesn't come from nowhere!"

"Actually Mercedes in my experience early morning vocal exercises warm the voice up much more than having a lie in".

Mercedes shifted her eyes to the brunette. "Well that's you. Your voice is designed for musicals and stuff, where as mine", she began to laugh, "I'm Beyonce in the making". She flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave a fierce look to Kurt to which he returned before letting giggles over take him. Mercedes put her hand up and in front of Rachel's eyes they performed some sort of secret handshake that made her wish she was part of. Maybe she could get Finn to make one up for the two of them...

"Did you know my cat got stuck in the dishwasher yesterday San?"

"I thought you said it was the washing machine?"

"That's the same thing".

Rachel looked over Mercedes shoulder to see Santana and Brittany slowly walking through the door; finally someone with some answers.

"B, seriously?" Santana questioned her friend sighing at her intelligence, well lack of it.

Brittany hesitated confused, "What?"

The dark haired Cheerio rolled her eyes turning around to face the three people staring at her. "Well what did you want Berry?" she folded her arms, "Oh and before you answer that, thanks for waking me up twice this morning... you know, that's what alarms are for".

Rachel frowned, "T-Twice?" she stuttered.

"I left my phone round Santana's last night after we-"

"Brit!" Santana stopped her ditzy friend from verbally spilling their recent events. Whether that was their post glee club spying or their near make-out session at her house she wasn't sure. "Um yeah she forgot her phone so I had two rude awakenings at like four in the morning thanks to you".

"It was six thirty actually..."

"Whatever".

"Yeah, that's like, the same time anyway", Brittany mumbled causing a smirk from her best friend.

Rachel held her head up determined not to let the two cheerleaders affect her. She had gathered them here for a reason that would soon be revealed if the others hurried up...

"Hey I just remembered, you know how Miss Pillsbury's seeing a dentist?" Mercedes asked, "Well I asked my Dad if he knew anyone that worked at his place that had dark hair, but as expected there's more than one brunette. We really need more information than his hair colour..."

Kurt nodded. "So did you two experts catch anything interesting in a specific guidance counselor's office yesterday?" He queried flicking a stray bit of hair back into place before looking at Santana and Brittany.

Santana's smug smile informed them that they did. "We have some information to share but I'm afraid it comes at a price".

"What- what kind of price?" Rachel immediately asked.

"I didn't know we were getting money of them San?"

"Hey, if I remember correctly, we didn't ask you to stay and spy so you can forget me giving you squat", Mercedes put her hands on her hips as she glared at the big mouthed Cheerio – she was really starting to push her luck...

Santana dropped her arms to her side in annoyance. "God you all need to chill! Like seriously, it's irritating".

"Uh-oh it's kicking off already let's make a run for it while we still can!" Tina laughed at Artie's words as she wheeled him to where the others were standing.

They all stood huddled round the piano awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. "So... where are the others?" Tina asked breaking the silence.

Rachel who had moved to slump against the glossy black surface mumbled, "The boys had to go to the gym", she lifted her head up to count the numbers, "we're just waiting on Quinn".

"What's taking her so long? Are you sure she's here today?" Artie questioned the small group.

Kurt made his way to sit on the stool at the front of the piano, "She was in Math class this morning, me and Mercedes were with her", he told them while lightly pressing a few high pitched keys.

"She replied to my text this morning saying she would be here, I guess she just got held up". Rachel added tapping her fingers impatiently on top of the piano.

Santana turned her head to face Rachel, "So that's another person you woke up".

She snapped pulling away from the piano. "Alright you made your point, I'm sorry for that. That goes for all of you", she held her hands as if she was surrendering. "But um Quinn actually had her phone on silent so no, I didn't wake her up. It looks like she is the only one with some common sense around here other than me, obviously".

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other with wide eyed expressions at Rachel's outburst. What was up with her? Why did she act vulnerable without Finn by her side these days?

As if right on cue, or as Sue would 'C' it – right on 'Q', Quinn burst through the door seven pairs of eyes darting to face her. She blushed a little at the sudden attention but made her way to stand in the space next to Kurt at the front of the 'black shiny thing'.

"Nice of you to finally join us", Santana commented whilst others rolled their eyes at the Cheerio.

"Sorry guys I had Gym and was one of the last out. I went to put my kit in my locker when Mr Schuester came out of his classroom at the same time. He um... spoke to me for about a minute but suddenly excused himself. When I looked over my shoulder to see what he had been staring at I realized that it must have been Miss Pillsbury as he headed into her office", she stopped and took in some confused faces. "Just thought I should let you know..."

"Thanks Quinn, that's helpful", Rachel smiled at the blonde. "Anyway now we're all here, except the guys, we can get on to the main event".

"Which is..." Mercedes began continuing where Rachel stopped.

"I personally thought we could use this time to discuss what exactly happened last night when our plan was disrupted".

"Don't we already know?" Artie asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Not in detail. We know the dentist showed up which forced us to leave the scene. Kurt gave us a brief description of the guy; dark hair, old-_er_ looking but we still don't know his name or anything about him", Rachel stated.

Santana leaned forward on the piano giving eye contact to each member, "That's where we come in".

Rachel was trying not to show her eagerness to find out what the Cheerio's knew but it was so hard having been a performer since she was three months old. It was instincts to show emotion. "Did you catch his name?" she asked quickly but kicked herself for the immediate question.

"David Cook", Brittany replied.

There were a few laughs while Santana glared at her friend once more. "No, B that was the song Mr Schu was singing remember?"

"Oh, the mini disco in the hallway?"

"What?" Quinn asked giggling. "You mean you heard Mr Schuester singing?"

"Well, duh. It was you who told him to in the first place".

Quinn sighed. "Yes but we left before we heard him begin playing. At least that part of the plan worked anyway".

"So did you hear his name or not?" Rachel butted in sharply.

"God Rachel calm down, I was just about to go for the big reveal", Santana jibed folding her arms. "From what me and Britt heard, we believe the dentists name is Carl".

Tina shuddered, "That name already sounds creepy and that's coming from me".

"Carl?" Kurt checked he heard right. "I can't say he looked like a Carl. More like a Jesse, probably because he's an interfering manipulative troublemaker just like someone else we know".

Rachel could feel them looking at her and she blushed. She did not want to be associated with that... two-faced liar anymore.

"We don't know his last name but... we heard something juicy", Santana smirked.

"Come on spill", Mercedes ordered.

Rolling her eyes for the tenth time Santana announced, "They're going on a date; tomorrow night, Breadsticks, 7 o' clock".

"Breadsticks – classy", Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was a dentist? Which would mean he can afford to take Miss Pillsbury to swanky restaurants, it's not like she wouldn't fit in. She has a unique but totally admirable fashion sense".

"Oh boy I know. Have you seen that cute blouse-"

"Mercedes every blouse she owns is cute".

The brunette Cheerio brought the attention back to her, "That aside", she paused until the two fashionista's were looking at her, "can you not see what we could do with this information?" Santana stared at some blank faces but scrunched her nose up when she saw Rachel's smiling face that was looking off to the side.

Quinn had caught on to Rachel's next plan through telepathy. It was so obvious what she was plotting.

"We need to go to Breadsticks tomorrow night", Rachel finally blurted it out. "This is the perfect situation. It's been laid into our hands you guys, we have to act on it. OK so, we somehow get Mr Schuester to go to the restaurant with us tomorrow night. I'm thinking we could use this opportunity as a bonding session for the club, right? I'm sure he would agree to come and we'll all chip in on the price so he doesn't feel like he's being lumbered with the bill. He won't suspect a thing until _they_ arrive".

There was silence while they all re-played what Rachel had said but only in slow motion. "That'll never work", Artie interrupted their thoughts. "For one; this is all happening tomorrow – too short notice, two; they're bound to realise we've set them up, and three; aren't we going a little too far on the whole matchmaking scale?"

More silence as they considered Artie's points. It seemed like everyone was weighing up the pros and cons – everyone except Brittany. "Artie's right y'all", Mercedes scanned their faces. "Plus the guys will never agree to this".

"Although I hate to admit it, I kind of agree with Rachel", Quinn spoke up quietly stealing a glance sideways at the stunned girl. "We could make this work..."

"I agree too", Santana broadcasted. Seven faces spun around in shock. Did she just agree with... Rachel? "Purely for the spying factor", she quickly added covering her back. "I mean who found out his name? Me. Who found out about this date? Oh wait me again. Face it you'd be back at square one without me – and Britt". She gave a quick smile to the totally clueless blonde.

"I'm still not convinced", Tina shook her head.

Rachel had an enormous grin on her face, "Oh come on guys it'll be fun!"

"And by fun you mean screwing with two peoples lives", Mercedes said spitefully.

Rachel's smile faded a little but she soon shrugged Mercedes comment off, "No, we're bringing them together. Reminding them of the blissful love that surrounds them".

"I'm still not 'down' with this", Kurt exaggerated the word that was not usually part of his vocabulary. "I would normally jump at the opportunity to play the love doctor but this seems slightly twisted. What exactly are we trying to achieve by having them in the same restaurant? It's not like they're going to jump into each other's arms at the very sight of one another – as much as you want them to Rachel".

"Kurt they'll be endless jealous looks, longing looks and _loving_ looks. Hey, we could even invite Miss Pillsbury to the table for a bit to say hi and you know... talk", Rachel's smile began to return slyly.

"Here's what I think", Quinn began as seven pairs of eyes landed on her face. "We forget about the whole getting them together business", Rachel's mouth opened to protest, "However... we still go to Breadsticks tomorrow night as a bonding session for the club because let's face it, we could do with one. The spirits are low and it could be what we need to bring us together as team again. It'll just be a coincidence when Miss Pillsbury shows up. We don't even have to tell the boys she'll be there, they won't suspect a thing".

Quinn could see the plan clicking into place in Rachel's brain. The others looked a bit more convinced.

"Okay I'm in", Tina shrugged. "If it helps the club what harm can it do?"

"Fine", Kurt sighed in defeat. "But if we want this to be even more successful I say we plan to be there for seven. That way we're already at the scene when toothy arrives".

* * *

When Will's computer alerted him he had incoming mail he was not expecting it to be from a beautiful red headed woman. In fact he was debating whether to actually read it; it was bound to be another general unimportant announcement from Figgins or a tormenting message from a certain cheerleading coach. It wasn't until the jingle sound came through the speakers did he hurry to click on the flashing orange box to rid of the disrupting noise.

"Mr Schuester's got mail", he heard one of the kids in the class shout out in attempt to be the class joker. Others giggled at the comment but soon went back to their own conversations.

Opening the message he had to hide a smile that was forcing its way on his face. Emma was talking to him. She wasn't trying to avoid him after the whole Carl situation last night. When he scanned the message he couldn't hide his smile anymore. She wanted to see him. At lunch.

With no hesitation he tapped the keyboard forming a response quickly hitting send. Just forty five minutes until he got to see her. He could wait. It wasn't like he'd gone the whole summer thinking about her. It wasn't like he'd made bad conversation last week after spitting coffee out at the surprise of seeing her. It wasn't like he'd met her new guy last night...

Who was he kidding? He was rapidly becoming the most impatient man alive.

After a quick dismissal of his class he grabbed his things and exited the Spanish room only to bump into a flustered Quinn. She backed up out of his way slightly embarrassed eyes on the floor. "Sorry I didn't see you. It was my fault", she mumbled hiding behind her blonde hair.

"Hey Quinn, it's alright I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either", he laughed lightly as he tried to catch her eye to show her he was still all in one piece.

She lifted her head giving him a weak smile, "Sorry Mr Schu. I'm just a little slow today – didn't get much sleep". Her eyes were still distant, her gaze nervously looking at everything but his face.

"Quinn are you alright?" he asked her lowering his voice. "You know after our chat yesterday. If you need someone to talk to..."

"Oh no no, I'm fine. Really, thanks for yesterday it got me thinking about a few things", she shyly said, her head lowering to focus on the stitching of her cardigan sleeve. Then out of nowhere she announced, "I'm thinking about rejoining the Cheerios".

What? He wanted to cry out. Why? Hadn't she decided she didn't want to be part of that twisted team again? "Oh um, what makes you think want to go back?" he asked her sounding like he was supporting her choice.

"Everything", she stated matter of fact. He raised his head looking over her into the swarming hallway. His mind brought him back to a conversation they'd had in the choir room last year while discussing the glist. _People would part like the red sea when I walked down the hallway, now I'm invisible_.

His eyes caught sight of a swoosh of red hair entering the office at the end of the hallway. Emma. "Oh um Quinn, I err... look I really have to go but please talk to someone about this. Ask yourself if this this really what you want, OK?" She nodded finally meeting his eyes and smiling. "Good, I'll see you around", he gave her one last sympathetic smile before stepping to the side and following the guidance counselor's steps into her office.

He was finally in her office about to speak to the woman he loved. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. After all that awkwardness of not knowing what terms they were on, he could finally say he was going to speak to her.

"Will", she breathed rather than spoke. It sent him crazy to hear her say his name and in such a desperate way. "Um... take a seat", she offered gesturing towards the vacant chair in front of her desk.

"Hey Em", he said warmly. For a second he thought he saw her mouth twitch up at the sides.

She put the pen down that she was aimlessly holding. "So, I was thinking about... last night", she started eyeing him nervously hoping he understood what she was saying.

"You mean when I met Carl?" he twigged. She nodded her head at his quick response looking a little uneasy. "What about it?" He tried to sound casual like nothing had happened but it came out the complete opposite way he intended. Her brown eyes widened at his tone and she folded her arms on her desk defensively.

"Well, I just wanted to um apologize for you having to meet him like that", she bowed her head staring at her polished desk. "I didn't know he was coming to school... I was really uncomfortable and he was rude to you Will. I'm um... sorry".

"Emma why are apologizing?", Will shook his head confused. "I was bound to meet the guy sometime", he laughed.

She looked up at him a little hurt. "His name is Carl, Will", he raised his eyebrows surprised at her defending him so quickly. "You know never mind, maybe it's just me over reacting", she closed her eyes and shook her head. Her tone of voice had turned cold. "You can go now if you want".

Will stayed put. "Em what's going on?"

"Don't act like everything's fine Will because it is far from _fine_", she glared at him.

"Emma if this is about what I thought about Carl, then it's really none of my business he's your boy-"

"Damn it Will!" she cut him off before she could hear him say the word. "Do not say this is none of your business". He stared at her blankly his mouth slight apart. "I already knew from the moment I announced I was seeing Carl, that you would not accept him. So don't pretend like you don't care because you're not fooling anyone", she swallowed taking in what she had just said not believing that she'd actually come out with it.

"OK", he pursed his lips together nodding. Her eyes widened at his actions. "You want to know what I think of Carl?" She continued to look at him, he took that as a yes. "I don't like him". She flinched even though she expected it. "Why should I?" She didn't reply because she knew the answer and he knew she knew. "Emma I would hate the guy whoever he was. He's got you. And I guess I just can't let that go".

She gulped and exhaled before she spoke. "Will... I'm sorry. I know you don't like what I'm doing to you, but I feel like I need to at least try and move on". That felt like a knife to his heart. Move on? He didn't want her to move on. Not even try. "I needed to clear the air with you. I couldn't go on pretending you didn't exist".

He looked up from his lap and locked her gaze. Whatever they were saying didn't matter because they both knew that things hadn't been cleared. Those feelings were still there whether she liked it or not. The eyes said it all.

* * *

_A/N - Tension and angst between Wemma... is it building up to some fluff soon? I wonder how the kids plan will go down..._

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait but college calls. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so please be patient, I won't abandon you!_

* * *

"Screw this!" Puck moaned slamming his menu down on the table. "If I'd wanted to eat pizza I'd have just called for a take-out and as for any other crap on here I bet my mom can cook twice as good – at least that way it's free".

"Noah that is beside the point. We are here to enjoy a nice evening together and it just so happens we decided on the location being a restaurant". Rachel peered over her menu at her fellow club member. She'd managed to convince Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike to come along to this supposed bonding session on agreement that they only had to chip in as little as possible.

"Whatever, I'm still not paying more than five bucks". Rachel glared at him. He certainly was no gentleman. "And if the punk who keeps playing footsie under the table with me doesn't stop they're going to get a kick in the b-"

"Quit moaning Puckerman!" Rachel shouted also forcing her menu down on the table in frustration. Twelve heads including Mr Schuester's turned to stare at her.

Finn, who was squished up next to her whispered, "Rach calm down..." They were sitting rather squashed on the biggest table Breadsticks had to offer. Most of the kids huddled up uncomfortably in the booth while their teacher had pulled up a chair at the end next to Artie. The table was silent.

Rachel's strained face turned to embarrassment and she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear looking down at the table. There was a cough breaking the silence from the head of the table,

"Let's decide on what to order guys", Will tried to calm the obvious tension that lingered over his students. He knew Rachel wanted this evening to be a way of bringing them closer and that wasn't going to happen if they kept arguing with each other.

He was reluctant to agree to this meal with the Glee kids at first unsure whether Figgins would let such a relaxed non-educational event take place. But after considering what the Principal would say, something along the lines of; as long as it didn't cost the school, he accepted Rachel's offer for a bonding session with the club. Now here he sat at a table with twelve teenagers.

"How about we order a few large pizza's to keep the price low?" Quinn suggested looking over her menu at her quiet teammates. There was a sigh from Puck who was slouched next to her hogging most of the seat. "Well unless you want to fork out money from your empty pocket", she spat at him. He raised his eyebrows at her comment. Quinn ignored him and looked back to the rest of the table, "With the exception of a few of us I think we need to hold on to what money we have, sorry Rachel I know you wanted this to be a good night".

"I agree, after all we are in a re- recess..." Finn furrowed his brow trying to think of that long word.

"A recession, Finn", Rachel muttered as she patted her boyfriends arm.

Finn nodded at her before he continued, "Ye recession, we're in a recession".

"Pizza it is then", Puck grumbled and sat up so he could call a waiter over. "Do you think they'll serve me alcohol here? I look older than sixteen right?" he whispered in Quinn's ear to which was returned by a roll of her eyes.

"Wait", Rachel stopped Puck from calling someone over. "Mr Schuester you are free to order what you want, do not feel obliged to eat pizza there are much better things on the menu. This is as much your night as it is ours".

Will considered Rachel's kind offer before declining. "No, it's fine Rachel. Money's tight with me too. Pizza sounds good", he smiled up at his student. "Although do you think we could order a Hawaiian? I have a craving for pineapple", he laughed closing his menu and placing it on top of Artie's.

"Hey pineapple? I like pineapple too!" Brittany suddenly spoke up beaming at her teacher.

"Yeah?" Will chuckled at her sudden interest. She nodded her head wildly her blonde hair bouncing as she did. Santana who was slumped up against her friend gave a little chuckle at Brittany's innocence.

Puck caught the attention of a middle-aged waitress who he summand over to their table. While ordering, Mr Schuester, Finn and Artie got into a little chat and Rachel took this opportunity to cough twice after winking at Kurt and Mercedes. They knew this signal. It meant half seven had arrived. This was their cue to bring the plan into action.

"Excuse me guys", Mercedes began as she rose from her seat, "I'm just popping to the little diva's room".

"Don't be long", Rachel smiled at her. Once she had left the table Rachel glanced at Tina, Santana, Quinn and Kurt giving them a discreet nod.

Agreeing to forget about this matchmaking business was harder than expected for Rachel. So she suggested that she should at least be allowed to find out where Emma and Carl were sitting. That couldn't hurt?

However the others thought it could. So instead of _Rachel_ playing the secret agent, Mercedes gained their approval to search the restaurant. After all, they couldn't have Rachel roaming the place –who'd know what she'd get up to.

* * *

It's just another harmless date Emma. He won't try anything. He better _not_ try anything.

She took a deep breath while sitting at the table laid for two.

Relax.

But how could she relax when he kept blatantly staring at her? She shifted her gaze from the trying-too-hard-to-be-fancy menu to raise an eyebrow at his prying eyes. "Is there something on my face?" she fake laughed attempting to wipe something off her cheek.

He looked away shyly before faintly laughing. "No", he smiled and brought his eyes up again so he could continue to stare at her, "I just can't keep my eyes off you".

_Bleh. Corny as hell_, she couldn't help but think. It troubled her to think why people use such clichés as compliments? They weren't attractive! Well not to her anyway... she wasn't a madly in love sixteen year old girl, that would faint at anything their crush said to them.

Not anymore.

He was still looking. Gosh this was uncomfortable. It wasn't like she was even in the moment with him. In fact, if anything, those unnatural white teeth were distracting...

"Carl?" she gulped trying to bring him out of his daze.

"Mhmm?" he murmured in response. Why did she feel like she still didn't have his full attention? No that was wrong, she had his face-staring attention but not his _real_ attention.

"I, err, what do you fancy eating?" she smiled questioningly at him before sighing in relief when his eyes diverted to tackle the menu.

"Wow, this stuff is real cheap", he remarked as his eyes skimmed over the prices off each dish.

Emma scrunched her nose up, "It's not that cheap". _At least not to me_, she thought about adding.

He raised his eyebrows at her over his menu but chose not to comment. She worked as a guidance counselor for goodness sake. He placed the menu down as he went to change the subject, "Let's decide what to eat over a glass, shall we?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh I, um, don't really drink".

"Nonsense", he mocked as he waved his hand calling a waitress over. "I'll just have to show you what's best then won't I?" he said teasingly to which she could only form an uneasy smile. She really didn't like him showing off about his money.

A woman in the staff uniform approached their table looking a little flustered. "Can we have the wine menu please?" Carl asked her.

"Wine menu, right got it. I'll just be a minute were kind of busy tonight. It's not every day we have to squeeze in a table for around twelve teenagers", she rolled her eyes and nodded her head in the direction before leaving to retrieve the list. Emma followed her motion but couldn't locate these 'teenagers' since the table must have been out of sight.

"Here you go Sir", the woman said passing Carl his request and then disappearing.

He sat back into his chair and examined Emma's face with a cheeky expression. "I think you're more of a white wine person", he finally stated with a smile plastered on his face. "Am I right?"

Emma looked at him unsure on her reply. "Oh um, I guess so", she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Well I'll make sure I pick the best for my lady, although I can't say any wine is good for your teeth", he scoffed and glanced back down to the list.

She wanted to tell him that she really didn't care about any stupid wine or the fact that it may rot your teeth; it wasn't like she drank lots, if any at all. But that was rude and Emma Pillsbury was not one to be rude.

She sat there silently and patiently waiting for him to make a decision. He was going to choose something pricey whether she liked it or not. Why did money have to be an issue? It never was with Will.

Well not in this way.

She didn't care whether he had money to flaunt around or not. So what if he couldn't afford everything a girl could ever want? More to the point, everything Terri ever wanted. Money, as materialistic as some people may be, was not the most important thing in life. Not to her.

Gosh all this thinking of Will was sending her dizzy.

"Carl, I'm just going to nip to the restroom...", she looked up from her lap and what she saw had her eyes widening at the mesmerizing sight.

It was the curly haired man. The handsome Spanish teacher. The inspiring Glee club coach. It was Will Schuester.

He was sitting opposite her smiling his adorable lopsided smile. Reaching over the table he grabbed her hand to hold it tight in his. "Emma, have I ever told you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met?" So if clichés weren't her thing then why had she just turned into a puddle of goo? When Will was concerned, she sure was a sixteen year old girl fanning herself over her crush. No doubt about it.

She flushed beetroot red and looked down flattered. "Don't be long", a voice, definitely not Will's, said softly opposite her while patting her hand. She looked up confused and to her surprise there sat Carl as if he had always been there...

Oh no, had she just had a hallucination involving... Will?

She really was getting dizzy now.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Carl asked concerned.

She nodded while rising from her seat. "Yes, um, I'm fine", she muttered, "You carry on, I'll be right... back".

Making a dash for the toilets everything was a blur. She thought she was over him. She'd told herself numerous times. But they were all lies. Nothing but false pretences.

A silent sob escaped her lips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't fooling anyone anymore. Definitely not herself. It was a wonder Carl couldn't see straight through her.

She needed to put things right with Will. At least try to regain their best friend status again. They couldn't continue ignoring each other for much longer. It hurt too much.

What could he be doing now? Alone at his apartment, on a Friday night, watching a rubbish movie with a bowl of popcorn all to himself?

She missed his company more than anything.

Breathing in and out to compose herself she opened the door back to the restaurant and she jumped as someone was on the other side about to enter.

Hand on her heart to steady herself she quickly apologised to the woman's feet her head hanging low.

"Miss Pillsbury?" a girl's voice called out. Oh no, not another dream, please. She looked up and as she expected saw the person who's voice that belonged to.

"Mercedes, hi", she smiled shyly before pinching her leg checking she wasn't imaging this.

The girl beamed at her teacher but quickly removed her smile with a more shocked expression. "I... um wasn't expecting to see you here..." Mercedes laughed uneasily which Emma put down to her feeling awkward having bumped into her teacher outside of school.

"I could say the same", Emma nodded.

"Oh right, yeh well... um" Mercedes stuttered shaking her head. "Uhm, forgive me Miss P", she laughed. "I'm actually here with the glee club", she smiled trying to examine her teachers reaction. "We dragged Mr Schuester along as well..."

"Will's here?" Emma's eyes suddenly widened.

Mercedes nodded and smiled cheekily. "Yeh, you should come over and say hi" she flung her body around as if to walk away with her in toe.

"What, no!" Emma blurted out. "I mean... I couldn't, I wouldn't want to interrupt... or anything".

The girl shook her head while giggling, "Nah, you won't interrupt at all", Mercedes tugged on her arm and Emma couldn't even make herself decline or protest anymore.

* * *

Will was surprisingly enjoying this evening out with his kids. Sure there'd been a few disagreements already but that was just them. Who could control twelve teenagers without having one single argument all night? He thought they were getting on just fine.

He'd discussed football with Matt and Mike, trying to make conversation with the two quiet members of the group. They'd suddenly opened up and began expressing different past stories with as much enthusiasm as Rachel Berry. Then Mike changed subject to dancing, a secret passion of his, and all the club suddenly became intrigued by his talent. At one minute he thought the boy was about to freestyle on the table.

Rachel was tense. Whether that was down to a personal issue or whether she was uncomfortable being with her sort-of friends, he didn't know. He didn't worry too much as every now and then she'd snuggle up to Finn and her natural huge smile would return.

She reminded him of Emma. Her brief insecure facial expressions to the warm glow that Finn put in place. He liked to think that's what he could do to Emma. Take away her worries and make her happy.

But Emma wasn't his anymore.

"You guys, how about we think of some artist we could maybe cover?" Tina suggested as Mercedes left the table. "That way we've all had our say so no one feels excluded". He was so proud they way they all agreed and supported each other's ideas. Maybe, just maybe, this meal had done them some good. He felt like the hole in his chest was gradually being filled up. He hoped he could focus on the kids more from now on. They needed him and he needed them. When he was with them it felt like some of his heartache got a teeny bit better.

"Hey, look who I found while I was gone", he heard Mercedes voice call out to them from behind him. Before he turned around to see who she had met he caught sight of his student's faces.

Rachel suddenly grinned as wide as he thought possible and clapped her hands in excitement. Quinn waved welcoming the guest while the others chanted,

"Hey Miss Pillsbury!" and that was when his head spun around.

Her eyes had already latched onto his body before he even took note of her. Staring, piercing, and locking eyes with his when he turned to face her. She was so beautiful.

Her face softened just like Rachel's had into a shy but apparent smile. Her cheeks flushing crimson red added to her adorable beauty and he couldn't help but let his mouth twitch up at the sides. "Hi Em", he greeted her in a husky voice that made her bite her lip.

"Hello everyone", she finally spoke quietly a little overwhelmed by the situation.

Rachel stood up and called out, "Pull up a chair Miss P. We're having a bonding session come join us!"

"Hang on, I'll get you a chair", Finn offered about to leap from his seat.

Emma began shaking her head and waving her hands out in protest."No no, sorry I can't stay I'm on a..." she cut off as her eyes went back to Will's.

Will immediately knew why she was here. Or who she was here with.

"Date?" Puck raised an eyebrow at her while he sat up in his seat. Quinn squatted him on the arm.

"Err..." she stuttered as thirteen people stared at her.

"You're seeing a dentist right?" Santana asked from the corner of the table. Rachel shot her a look but the latino girl wrinkled her nose and continued, "Yeah Rachel told us all like last week".

"What? No, of course I didn't. I didn't say that... I-I..." Rachel shouted denying what they all knew.

Emma was a little startled at the sudden confrontation and accusations but she nodded anyway. "Yes, I am... I should really be getting back... actually", she made a motion to take a step backwards but Will jumped out of his seat.

"You can stay a bit, can't you? We'd like it if you did, you know you're part of this club too", he stated not fully sure what he was admitting.

Mercedes made her way to sit back down earning a wink from Rachel, "Yeh Mr Schuester's right. You're like the mom of club after all".

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Mercedes", Emma chuckled. How could they suggest that? She could never match up to how much Will had done for these kids.

"No you are Miss Pillsbury", Quinn smiled warmly up at her. "You helped us win our one and only competition so far. You're our lucky charm", she giggled while others nodded.

Emma was flattered. Truly flattered. These kids could melt anyone's heart. "Well, I guess I could stay for a minute or two..." she made eye contact with Will who was looking longingly at her.

He captured her gaze and held it. She would never know how much these kids really thought of her. How much they admired her for all the help she'd offered them. And if she was the mom of the club... did that make him the dad?

Finn grabbed a chair for her but had to tightly squeeze it in next to Will, not that he minded. The sheer closeness sent his heart racing.

"Will", Emma whispered, "I don't want to disappoint you, but Carl's waiting so I really can't stay long".

He turned to face her and didn't realise just how close she was until he did so. His nose was inches from hers. It took lot of convincing his body to not instinctively lean in. "I understand", he whispered back to her.

She felt the warmth from his breath hit her face and she could have sworn she got goose bumps – in a good way. Smiling sympathetically she swung her head back around to the group but could still feel his eyes burning through her skin. She cleared her throat before speaking, "So what 'bonding' have you lot been doing", she giggled sweetly and Will wished he could be there to here that twinkling noise escape her lips more often. It was the sound of an angel.

"Well", Rachel started as she put her hands flat down on the table, "We've been discussing potential songs or artists we could cover sometime, everyone's had their own input, for example Artie would like Michael Jackson and Mr Schue suggested we do some Coldplay, what would you like to see us do Miss P?" The club all turned to face their guidance counselor awaiting her opinion.

"Coldplay huh?" she faced Will again. "As in the British band?" He nodded in response. "How about I through another famous British band into the mix? I've always been a fan of The Beatles. I'm sure you guys would do their songs justice".

"The Beatles" Finn repeated. "Awesome", he nodded his head to their other male members of the group.

"That's a great idea. We can totally rock some of their legendary music!" Rachel grinned proudly.

Will smiled as the kids began talking amongst themselves at Emma's suggestion. "You know I might have to steal that idea from you Em", he whispered in her ear. She bit her lip again as she turned to face him.

"Well make sure to send all the royalties to my office under the name Miss. E Pillsbury", she giggled once more and made Will laugh along with her. "What made you bring them out tonight anyway?" She was about to say _you didn't mention it_ _to me_ but then she remembered that she hadn't exactly been speaking to him much...

"It was all Rachel's idea", he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Ahh of course it was", she nodded while smiling. Who else would it have been?

Will continued to look at her, admiring her sheer presence. She could feel him staring so she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He smiled his signature lopsided smile, "How are you Emma?" he asked her sincerely but seriously.

She looked away eyes on the table. She couldn't answer him, not right now. She had so much she wanted to say but she didn't know how to say it. Plus it wasn't the right place. She raised her head and watched as Rachel looked on contently at Finn. They'd been through their own troubles but had found a way back to each other. Taking each step at a time they'd found a way back in each other's arms. Maybe she could learn a lesson from them even though she thought she was supposed to be _their_ teacher.

She gulped as she twisted her head round to Will's concerned face. He cared for her, there was no denying that. "Will", she began and he nodded for her to continue. She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "Do you think... we could get this back?"

"What do you mean?" he shook his head not understanding.

Looking down again she fiddled with her fingers in her lap, "Do you think we can get our friendship back?" She brought her head up to view his reaction. "I've honestly_ hated_ these last few weeks".

His lip trembled into a smile and his eyes glistened. "Em we never lost it", he whispered gently into her hair. She caught his gaze when she turned to face him and in that moment she knew. She just knew.

Will could feel his emotions pouring out in his eyes and seeping into her orbs. She snapped away suddenly jumping from her seat. "I-I... um should be getting back".

"Have a nice meal Miss Pillsbury", Tina politely said goodbye.

"Yeh, see you next week Miss P", Finn waved his hand. Rachel smiled up at her joining in with Finn's dramatic waving.

"Bye guys", she smiled weakly at them. Will rose from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Emma, I'll always be here", he whispered barely audible but she heard him. She nodded and locked eyes with him yet again. Will slowly leaned in and planted a brief kiss on her cheek. Her breath hitching as he got closer. Although it only looked like a short polite gesture, they both know it meant more. Especially how it left a tingling feeling on her now hot blushing red cheek. "See you Em", he mumbled before returning to his seat.

With one last look over her shoulder at the table full of people she loved, she began to walk back to Carl. Her hand touching her cheek the whole way.

Meanwhile Rachel was silently smiling away to herself. That couldn't have gone better if it was planned...

* * *

_A/N - Thank you for reviews, you guys are amazing! As always your thoughts and inputs mean a lot and do actually play a big part in how the story evolves. So if you want something to happen, or just want your say, please don't hesitate to review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_That was a long break between the last chapter and this one. I'm sorry! I didn't realize just how damanding college can be, what with having like three months off for summer. _

_This chapter contains Fichel/Finchel(?) and of course my beloved Wemma, hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Glee club soon became the highlight of everyone's day again.

They flew across the stage in rehearsal, a bright beaming smile on each one of their blissful faces. They enthusiastically swayed, twirled and clapped as the chorus of _Hey Jude_ exited their mouths to perfection. Admiring from a far was their director. He always believed the best performances were not the most professional ones.

Quinn grabbed Mercedes' and Rachel's hands as she spun them both around and giggled as her arms got twisted. Rachel's cheery cackle followed and the auditorium soon became alive with background laughter instead of vocals. Carrying the lead was Finn but his cheesy smile let out little sniggers which just added to the powerful and emotional performance. Holding the minimalistic choreography together were Santana and Brittany who swayed in time as they held hands. Puck slapped his hand on his thigh to achieve a more manly way of clapping while Artie bobbed his head along to the beat. Mike subtly through in some moves while Tina's charming laugh joined the rest. Even Kurt managed a little jig.

The club wasn't aware of his presence and he wasn't about to make it known. This was when they were best – just enjoying themselves for who they were.

The song came to an end with Rachel's cry of laughter and a whistle from Puck. They cheered, hugged and attempted to catch their breaths back.

"Guys", the bossy brunette began as she paused to breathe, "That was so much fun!" She skipped over to Finn's side and attached herself to his arm. He grinned down at her joyful spirit. He had to admit things were looking great again.

"So much fun", Quinn echoed Rachel's words through giggles.

"I may not look like the type of person to like that song but... I think it's beautiful", Tina spoke softly and they all turned to face her smiling. "You know?"

"I get ya girl", Mercedes raised her hand, "Especially when I perform it with you guys".

Kurt nodded agreeing while Quinn leaned her head on her new best friends shoulder. Silence filled the air as they all appreciated the special moment they had just shared. This is what Glee club should be about.

Brittany still held onto Santana's hand, their bodies slightly slumped on each other. Through her eyes glee was like a rainbow – feeling the magic run through your body as you witnessed something special.

Then there was Santana. The girl she'd known since kindergarten when they accidently flicked sand at that ginger kid. He told Ms. Shelley of them and their mom's had to pick them up to stop their hysterical cries. She remembered how they held each other even back then as they cried for being shouted at. Brittany only really cried because little Santana did.

When her mother arrived first, Santana had screamed louder as Brittany was torn away from the young girl. It was only when the Latino's mom arrived did they both calm down as their mothers began to chat. Five-year-old Brit pulled out a Barbie from her play bag and the girls played happily together while they waited. After, they all went to her house and had milk and cookies. Since then, she and Santana could never be separated.

"I love this club", she whispered squeezing Santana's hand. Eleven faces turned to stare at her.

"She only said what you were all thinking", the Cheerio squeezed her hand back in return.

"I know", Quinn smiled, "It's probably the best thing Brit's ever said". They all snickered except for Santana who frowned.

"That's not true".

"Santana it was a compliment to our blonde friend please don't take offence", Rachel quickly stepped in. "Let's just enjoy the fact that we are officially back together and ready to finally win!"

With that, the man who had led the club from the start exited the auditorium silently with a proud smile on his face.

The kids went to leave the stage and head off to lessons but Rachel continued, "It's great now Mr Schuester's acting like his usual self".

"He sure has got a _thang_ for Miss Pillsbury", Puck called back raising his eyebrows as he jumped down the auditorium stairs.

"The tree's have ears, Noah", Rachel spat his way. Finn's eyes widened and he quickly glanced at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What?"

Rachel shook her head. "In other words, be careful what you say and where you say it!" Puck looked back over his shoulder and mouthed 'whatever' before disappearing.

"Rachel no one's here but us why do we need to watch what we say?" Kurt asked while Mercedes nodded.

The aspiring star paused in her steps and turned to face her fellow club members. "This auditorium, although not as big as I would like, is still reasonably large. Anyone may be waiting around the corner or hiding in the trap door-"

"We don't... have a trap door..."

"Not my _point_", Rachel shot a glance at Artie, "Although I'm positive no one but you and I are presently occupying McKinley's auditorium but... this is a high school. Word travels fast. I-I would hate to think of all our work being leaked to the prying gossip whores around the school".

"So what you're saying is... don't go spreading our matchmaking to anyone else?" Quinn suggested.

"Well that goes without saying", Santana muttered under her breath.

"Yes. However what I also mean is that... take notice of where you discuss our two lovebirds. Like Brittany, don't talk about spying in Spanish".

Brittany cocked her head, "Why not?"

Rachel groaned. "You know what I'll just say this in English", she shook her head closing her eyes. Finn mimed 'yes please' when he realised she wasn't looking. Rachel began talking extremely slowly emphasising every word. "Do-not-talk-about-Miss-Pillsbury-or-Mr-Schuester-being-together, got it?"

"Oh please we're not retar-"

"Santana!" Rachel silenced her to which she received a glare.

"Chill it Berry we got it. No spilling the beans. Now can you hurry along because some of us have to get to class", Mercedes made her way to barge past the petite brunette as the others quickly followed.

Finn just gave her a goofy smile to which she sighed and tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the auditorium behind her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her 'friends' to keep shut about their recent love doctor imitations, but, she knew all too well, there's always trouble in paradise somewhere along the lines. So far nothing disastrous had occurred, so was it all a matter of time? Sure, they'd had obstacles in their way, Carl showing up at the school was one, but that turned out to be a godsend in the end. Thanks to Brittany and Santana, something she wouldn't publicly admit, they managed to fix a 'bonding session' _slash_ 'date' the other month, and just look how well that turned out – no sarcasm intended, she quickly noted.

But life wasn't always that simple. God likes to put us through hell sometimes, little twists and turns, testing our ability to cope with such situations. The glee club was due one of them bad turns anytime now because, even though things had picked up, all good things come to an end.

She despised thinking this way, all the negativity. Although it was strange, she was used to it now. Glee club, not to mention herself, had literally received every insult in the book of insults to date. What with the Slushie wars, Miss Sylvester, Vocal Adrenaline, Principal Figgins' threats, cheating judges, cheating _clubs_, she was left thinking just how many disasters she had left off, and that was all within a year.

Looking back over her shoulder at the silent rows of seats and the empty – starless – stage, she wished that God would just spare them this once. Mr Schuester deserved some happiness and pride in his life, and if his club couldn't provide that for him then Rachel wondered if her teacher's hopes would ever be fulfilled – glee going on to win nationals _and_ having Miss Pillsbury by his side.

"Finn", she spoke gently but with a hint of cautiousness. "What do you feel?"

Her boyfriend's eyes opened a little wider, utterly confused by her question, "Umm...", he began, "your hand?"

"No", she managed a soft giggle but still squeezed his back, "Inside".

"Oh... um, well, is this-", he stopped not wanting to offend her by his words, "Is this a way of you trying to make me announce that I love you, because I think you already know that Rach", his voice got quieter as he reached the end of his sentence.

Rachel smiled and brought her other hand to hold onto his arm. "I wasn't insinuating that no, but thank you anyway", she could feel her cheeks flush bashfully and looked at the floor. "What I actually meant was, can you feel something... odd? Like something bad is going to happen".

"You need to stop being paranoid all the time Rachel. It won't do your confidence any good", he teased.

"Finn I'm serious", she stopped in her steps releasing his hand. A worried look plagued her face.

He turned around realizing she wasn't by his side anymore. "Woah, you're not like having a vision or something are you? I used to watch that Disney show with the girl who had all those visions, she had the same look on her face, you've not got a sixth sense have you Rach because that would be totally awe-"

"Finn!" she cut his rambling short.

"What? You look scared. What am I supposed to think?"

"Not that I'm having futuristic visions Finn. That is impossible _and _stupid".

He shrugged and just stared blankly at her.

Rolling her eyes she realized she would have to elaborate for her boyfriend to properly understand. "It's just..." she started off shy and quiet as she reached back for his hand in a swift need of security, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being a paranoid freak like you suggested but..." Finn shook his head hoping she didn't actually take the 'paranoid' comment to heart. "...I'm worried about the club and Mr Schuester. I know I should be happy since we are back on track and sailing strong but I'm just waiting for that storm to come and throw us all off board".

It took him a minute to process the metaphor. "I don't think you need to worry about anything Rach. What could possible happen to us? I thought you were happy back in the auditorium? Did you not hear us? We were amazing. You even said it was so much fun".

"Oh it is fun Finn. It really is – and that's what I'm worried about. How much longer do we have until our happiness is crushed again?" Her watery eyes met his and he smiled softly and squeezed her hand once more.

"If anything happens Rachel, you just have to remember that you've got a full team back there that is going to support you. They're not going anywhere anytime soon", he brought his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, "And if something bad ever does happen, you've got me". He smiled and leaned in to plant a sweet caring kiss to her forehead.

She knew what Finn was saying was true, it's more the fact that she was left wondering whether that 'if', should be replaced with 'when', something bad happens.

* * *

Will couldn't quite believe his luck at the minute. Two and a half months back into the new school year and things were actually going okay – more than okay – the last month especially.

"So, the other night I was just doing some weekly shopping, as you do, when who do I see walking out of the Lima surgery ?" Emma was holding a grape to her mouth waiting to pop it in after she finished her sentence, "Sue". The fruit crunched in her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow in a way that was asking for more information. She swallowed before continuing, "I know that's exactly what I thought. What could she possibly be having done now? I mean I have enough Cheerio's come into my office complaining about wanting plastic surgery but saying that Coach Sylvester forbids it yet just look at her! I mean it's not like I would let those young girls go under the knife, no, but it doesn't stop them coming to find out information about it, not that I have anything to give them, and not that I would. Although... Santana Lopez must have slipped through".

He had to laugh as she began rambling away to herself. "Didn't she have some work done for the yearbook pictures last year?"

Emma's eyes widened as she remembered and she began nodding in recollection while diving in her Tupperware for yet another, unpolished, grape.

He looked down at his own lunch, the daily chocolate chip cookie among the food, but choosing to bite out of his sandwich. He was amazed at how quickly he and Emma had managed to fall back into their old routines – not that he didn't appreciate it, because he sure did. She hadn't even mentioned the dentist in weeks now, whether that was because she didn't want to upset him or not, he didn't exactly know. But he was far from questioning her about it.

"I'd hate to think where the money to pay for it all comes from... it's not like some of the funding for the Cheerio's wouldn't make a nice input towards it". She raised her eyebrows daring to consider it but he noticed her expression change and followed her gaze to the approaching noise of shoes squeaking on the shiny floor.

"Well hello there Erma, William".

Will shuffled uncomfortable in his seat and looked up to share a glance with Emma. She turned her eyes away from his to look at the woman who had invited herself to their table. "Sue", she greeted with no emotion before retreating her eyes back to his.

"What can we do for you Sue?" Will sighed and placed his sandwich down so he could cross his arms.

"Well, William, it's come to my attention that your little club of lonely misfits, except my stolen Cheerio's, appear to be, how shall I say it..?"

Emma filled in before she could make some ridiculous comment, "Thriving again?"

Sue turned her head to the ginger guidance counsellor, "Alma, I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself. I don't need some mentally unstable wide eyed woodland creature finishing my sentences for me".

"Sue", Will threatened while he stared at her defending the woman sitting opposite him. Emma didn't seem at all fazed; she'd had it all before.

"Have you done something with your hair, Sue? You look different". Will watched as Emma tilted her head a sly smile on her face. He found himself trying to a hide a laugh by covering it up with a cough.

Sue remained silent biting her tongue for something to say. The cheerleading coach avoided eye contact with her fellow faculty members as she looked straight ahead, that was until Schuester's coughing fit started to grate on her.

"Do you know, I think you two could be even more immature than some of the student body. What with the constant giggling, inside jokes, and not to mention the sickening flirting. You two should be careful. You wouldn't want someone to accidently slip a PDA complaint to Figgins, now would you?" Will's strained laughing fizzled out and a frown took place on his face. Emma could feel her cheeks going hot and ducked her head down to face her grapes. "Oh and Edna, I'm confused. I thought you had that annoyingly charming Dentist waiting for you at home?" Will gulped hoping she wouldn't go there. Carl had been an untouched subject that he didn't want to press. "I beg to think what he might say if he caught you with this useless addicted to hair product, perm ridden excuse for a man".

Emma blinked as she insulted Will. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she winced with the realisation that she was, in fact, still in a relationship with Carl. Will wasn't particularly angered by Sue's words more shocked that she had to mention Emma's... boyfriend. Just as he thought things were back to how they used to be with his beautiful red head. Now the awkwardness would surface again.

"Now your shenanigans appear to have made me forget what struck me to approach you two low lives in the first place, so if you don't mind, I have a _thriving_ club to coach", she glared at Emma once more before spinning on her heels and making her way to exit the lounge. She backtracked to steal a coffee from another table but then continued to casually stride out.

Will looked back to see Emma nervously pick up a paper towel to focus on polishing a grape – something she had grown out of. She appeared to be concentrating on the fruit yet he knew she wasn't. He swallowed before speaking, "Uh... Emma it's just Sue", he whispered softly not to startle her.

Surprisingly she nodded and popped the green grape in her mouth. Will, confused, looked down at his own food again wondering what to say. "She only said those things because she has this constant need to destroy everything around her", he frowned as he gave his explanation, "I don't know what her motives are other than to be destructive".

"Will I know it's okay", her shy quiet voice reached his ears. He stared at her as she smiled softly. Wasn't she supposed to be upset? Annoyed? Angry?

"Oh", was all he could think to say.

Emma stopped polishing her next grape and lowered her arms so she could get a full view of Will. Sue's comments about Will hurt more than any of her spiteful accusations about her relationship with Carl. "Nothing she said was really hurtful Will", she felt herself begin to explain. His expression still told her he didn't understand. "The thing about the PDA? She has no proof, so that was a pointless thing to say". Will felt heat travel to his face as he remembered their _two_ kisses in the hallway. If Sue heard about either of them, that would be proof alone. "And the stuff about... Carl", Will noted how she struggled to say his name, "Well I have nothing to be worried about".

This through him right off guard. "Wait, what?" he questioned, "Why wouldn't you be worried about Carl, if Sue was to go blabbing that we've..." he stopped not sure what he could exactly call their 'friendship'.

She giggled. "Will we haven't done anything Carl doesn't know about", her laughing abruptly stopped and she blushed remembering the 'I love you' kiss. "I uh... um- well, I don't see Carl being too bothered anyway", she purposely put a grape in her mouth so she didn't say anything else.

If Will thought he was confused before, then he was even more so now. "W-Why?" he stuttered.

Avoiding eye contact Emma took a deep intake of breath and admittedly mumbled, "I don't think I'm fully committed to that relationship anymore".

* * *

Sitting in glee rehearsal that night Santana, and most of the club, noticed their teacher's high spirit. Mr Schuester couldn't keep that cheesy smile off his face the whole freaking time – and it had only been five minutes since they began. Santana was starting to get irritated by the way his over-enthusiasm was wearing off onto everyone else. She wasn't in the mood to be all smiles, not today.

Coach Sylvester caught her by the arm when she was walking with Britt to her sixth period, and practically hurled her into her office. The scowl on Santana's face stayed put for the rest of the day.

"Alright guys", Mr Schue laughed and clapped his hands, "I want you to know that I think you have this in the bag". Everyone beamed and began high fiving, even Brittany joined in, but Santana could only force an obviously fake smile. She knew that Brittany had noticed her mood but she was too innocent, well stupid, to ask her about it. But then again she appreciated having that kind of friend that didn't ask too many questions.

Someone walked through the open door and Santana thought this could be her escape route from the sickly sweet atmosphere. The stranger sported an afro and Santana knew that cloud of a hairstyle anywhere – Jewfro. He wasn't exactly the desired knight in shining armour to say the least.

"Jacob?" Mr Schuester questioned him as the weird boy entered the room.

Santana noticed Rachel's face fall from the corner of her eye and smiled. Maybe Jacob was her saviour if it meant he could put a downer on some of these jaw-aching grins.

"I-I... I'm supposed to sit in and make sure no funny business goes on. You have sectionals coming up and-"

"Wait, who says?" Mr Schuester interrupted his shaky explanation.

Coach Sylvester, Santana predicted. "Miss Sylvester", Santana leaned back in her chair as if she was waiting for her winnings to cash in. Jacob gulped before he quickly continued, "She firmly stated that I must sit in and record everything that happens", he looked over to Rachel and winked. The bossy brunette shivered.

Puck stood up, "Jacob, you better get out now or there's a fresh garbage dumpster with your name on it", this actually made Santana snigger.

"Hey, hey, hey", Mr Schuester waved his hands and shook his head. Puck sighed sitting down. "Jacob you don't have to do what Miss Sylvester says".

"Uh, no I do", he learned over to whisper something in Mr Schue's ear which Santana could only make out as "the library incident will go viral?"

The next thing she knew Jacob was making his way over to sit a couple of seats away from her and aimed his camera straight in her face, but 'accidently' dropped it down to chest-level. She quickly pushed the camera away which almost made the creepy boy fall of his chair. He re-arranged his glasses as he sat back up and Santana put her back to him, hoping to block his view as much as she could.

Jewfro's incident made her think back to what Coach Sylvester dragged her into her office for. Yet another lecture on her 'summer surgery'. Santana couldn't see her problem, she'd already punished her by removing her from being head Cheerio – as if giving Quinn it wasn't bad enough. But now she had threatened her once again that if she mentioned her boob job to anyone she'd completely kick her off the team. How was that fair? It wasn't like Coach hadn't had any work done.

She could hear Jacob shuffling about trying to get a better shot, not just of her back. Santana smirked, she wasn't about to give Miss Sylvester what she wanted.

Rachel's face had permanently fell into a sad pout and Santana was left wondering what could possibly be wrong in the wonderful world of Rachel Berry. She should be happy that her plan to win Miss Pillsbury over for Mr Schuester had worked, with a lot of help from herself of course, and that the club 'had it in the bag'. Or maybe she was just paranoid that it was all going to spill out that they had been playing matchmaker the whole time. Whatever, Santana didn't really care.

* * *

_A/N: In case some of you don't know PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, just thought I'd make that clear. _

_Well hopefully you can tell by the whole 'something bads going to happen' blah blah blah, that yes, something bad is going to happen. So subtle arn't I? haha :)_

_Was Will so happy because Emma may be rid of Carl? Hmm..._

_Just to say again I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the incredibly late update but it would mean a lot if you could still review? pretty please? :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Update! I think you'll like this chapter. I'll leave you to guess why :D_

* * *

"So Mr Schuester, what do you think your chances of going to nationals this year are?" Jacob thrust his microphone in the Spanish teachers face as he walked down the hallway a week later. Jacob, well Sue, had insisted that the school blogger was to keep a close eye on Will Schuester and his little glee club every minute of every day. The only exception was for when Jacob had lessons of course, but every other minute, as long Jacob was still alive, Sue wanted every detail of the clubs whereabouts recorded.

Will was beyond irritated with Jacob constantly following him around like a puppy but there was nothing he hadn't tried to put an end to it. As expected complaining to Figgins was a worthless visit. "Jacob, I'm sure you've asked me that question at least ten times now", he moaned dodging students as he attempted to make his way to a certain someone's office.

"I have to keep updated Schue, a lot can change in five days", Jacob was struggling to keep up with his teacher, his trusty cameraman falling behind. "Miss Sylvester wants enough information so that she can make a documentary of your gay glee club", Will frowned at the boy who quickly mumbled, "Her words not mine".

Horrible as it may sound, Will wished for one of his kids to appear round the corner so that Jacob would stop pestering him and move onto them. "Look Jacob, nothing's changed since you asked me after first period this morning, so you may as well turn that thing off and leave m- ... leave to have your lunch", Will quickly recovered from potentially offending the boy, something Sue was bound to pick up on when she was to watch this back.

"Sorry Schue, no can do", Jacob let out a snort at his rhyme, "Its school policy to keep this thing rolling", he turned to give a thumbs up to the camera.

Will turned into the last hallway where his destination was located and tried in desperate hope to rid of Jacob. "I'm sure Rachel was supposed to be practising in the auditorium this lunch, you should go check on her, unless you fancy filming through a glass window for the next hour", he knew he'd get it in the neck from Rachel in rehearsal later for letting Jacob stalk her but he needed privacy too.

Jacob swallowed at the news of seeing, and filming, Rachel Berry and came to a halt beside Will outside the guidance counsellors office. "Uh... um auditorium right", he nodded to himself.

Will nodded his own head, signalling his exit, "Goodbye Jacob", he said sternly before he entered the glass door.

Jacob grabbed the side off the camera pulling it to focus on his own face. "Mr Schuester signing out at...", he paused to check his watch, "... twelve thirty two at Miss Pillsbury's office", the camera flashed to show Will taking a seat opposite the guidance counsellor, "Next stop: auditorium and Rachel Berry", he sub-consciously licked his lips and pushed the camera to the floor in a quick hurry to his next destination.

Will sighed as he slouched down into the soft chair in front of her desk. "He's still following Sue's orders then?" Emma neatly pushed some papers aside so she could give Will her full attention. "I would have thought he'd have cracked by now", she giggled softy and Will opened his eyes to meet hers.

After her declaration last week Will's hopes had soared and he couldn't help but smile when he was around her. Obviously, he was upset for her that things weren't going strong with Carl anymore, but who was he kidding? The news of their crumbling relationship came as a pleasant surprise more than anything. It was annoying though, with Jacob around, he felt he couldn't show his happiness what with a camera constantly forced in his face.

"I think we all thought he would", he agreed leaning forward onto her desk. He noticed his body language influenced her to bring her arms up from her lap to rest onto the desk as well. "The kids are constantly arguing now", he shook his head as he realised that his glee club were hitting yet another rocky path. "They were getting on so well after that evening at Breadsticks", his mind flashed back to the evening and he immediately saw Emma's adorable face inches from his, "You remember how they were?"

She thought back to that night, just over a month ago now, when she was dragged to their table by Mercedes. To be quite honest, she couldn't remember much about how well the kids were getting on, all she remembered from that night was Will. That was the day when she started seeing the truth. "Uh, yeh, sure I remember", she nodded covering up her hesitation. Will seemed to be convinced. She smiled shyly to herself while he continued to pour his problems onto her. He hadn't even asked her about Carl for the past two days.

"Well, they've just been lashing out at each other for silly little things recently", Will's eyes gaped into hers. Looking and searching for an understanding. She kept nodding in reassurance. "For instance, last night, Santana started yelling at Brittany – _Brittany_", he repeated the girls name exaggerating the unlikeness of the two girls arguing considering how close they are, "all because she was trying to show her how to 'properly' complete the choreography, when Santana just flipped!" He threw his arms up in the air emphasizing the girl's outrage. Emma raised a curious eyebrow. "Brittany looked as if she was about to cry afterwards. I don't know how I'm supposed to control these kids anymore. The more they shout and disagree with each other, the more it makes me want to do the same".

Emma folded her arms on her desk knowing it was time to give him some advice. "Will", she began as his face softened at hearing her say his name, "Have you ever thought why Sue might be doing this? Why she wants Jacob to be forever filming you all?", she paused to take in his confused expression before continuing, "Maybe, other than the fact that she wants to keep a close eye on you, she's just doing it to purposely make you all on edge and ready to pounce on each other? Remember how last week she seemed annoyed at how well the glee club was doing? Well Will, maybe this is her way to make sure your not 'thriving' anymore? It's her plan to keep her Cheerio's above Glee".

Will smiled at her, his crooked smile. He treasured the moments when she helped him with his problems. He loved it when he saw her helping the kids out. Basically he just loved to see her do her job so wonderfully.

"Jacob's there to _make_ you all argue. He's invading your personal space, so you're obviously going to be irritated because of him, which makes you take your anger out on each other. It's what Sue wants", she shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'it's that simple'.

Will bowed his head as he laughed, "I never really thought of it that way Em, but I guess it makes sense".

She nodded, "Don't give Sue what she wants Will".

Lifting his head, smiling, they both were silent as he gazed into her big beautiful doe eyes. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing ever since the dentist was on the scene. Her mouth began to turn upwards, mirroring his, while her eyes remained solely focused on his own.

"What would I do without you Emma", he laughed lightly and she blushed. Silence filled the air again and Emma felt her smile fade. She shouldn't keep him in the dark anymore; he had a right to know. She had almost come close to spilling all the other day in the faculty lounge but she'd brushed it off to just being a rough patch her and Carl were going through, he could relate to that.

Emma was worried whether it was the right thing to tell Will. Why should he be the first person she turns to? That was a stupid question, she thought and bowed her head tearing her eyes away from his. He was, after all, all she really had.

Then out of nowhere she heard herself ask, "What... what _would_ you do without me Will?", Her shaky, serious, voice had him looking at her suddenly cautiously. Seeing his worried expression she shook her head while fiddling with her fingers. "Sorry, I didn't mean- no, I just, uh..."

What _did_ she mean by that? "Emma?", he leaned further forward on her desk trying to catch her eye. She wouldn't look up though.

"Sorry, it's nothing. It just came out", she laughed uneasily, looking at anything but his face.

She was biting her lip in a shy, 'Emma', way. Will couldn't let this drop. If she was about to give him an explanation about her and Carl then he had to hear it. He'd tried being a gentleman, the past two days, by not pushing her to talk about it, but he was all too eager to know inside. He wanted her to be ready to discuss Carl at her own pace. So he told himself to wait for her. He'd always wait for her. But now, when it came to it, he couldn't wait anymore.

"What _would_ I do without you?" he repeated as he thought her question through. Her head rose as if she was hanging onto his words. "Emma, how could you question that?", he laughed softly reassuring her, "You know how much you mean to me – always have meant and forever always will". His caring approach simmered away as he came to recall the times when she wasn't always in his life. Those times with Terri before he even met Emma, bad mistakes, both personal and professional. He needed her in his life. "You keep me grounded Emma. You make me see sense through the bad and the good. You're the only person who seems to know what's right. Without you... I'd be a mess".

Emma was stunned but impressed. He seemed to realise his mistakes and how they obviously must have hurt her.

"Does that answer your question Miss Pillsbury?" he cheekily grinned at her which caused a gentle smile in return. It was always a wonder how he could make deep conversation suddenly turn so light-hearted. How did he manage to make her smile just by a quick glance at his handsome face? Handsome face – there you go Emma, you answered your own question right there.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Will queried her still a little cautiously. He knew how fragile she was.

She rolled her eyes finally relaxing. She could do this, it was only Will...

"You may". It was a polite order.

He sat up in his chair, not wanting to look like a slob, and opened his mouth to ask, "Have things with... you know... Carl picked up since you last mentioned?" This was crunch time. He needed to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco – okay so it was a fiasco to him. The guy that she was supposedly seeing hadn't shown his face since that night at Breadsticks, never bothered to visit her at work anymore and she never spoke about him. What was actually going on behind the happy front Emma always put on? All the time the dentist was absent, he became closer and closer to her. A guy could only control himself for so long...

...That sounded really selfish and inconsiderate. You are over those times. This is Emma.

Emma glanced down at her papers, perfectly placed, if not a little a skew, on her desk. There was no denying it now. He was asking and she was going to tell. "I... um, Will, me and Carl... we're not", she brought her gaze finally back to him, "We're not together anymore". Her eyes were wide and glossy yet she realised that that wasn't too hard. What had she been dreading? Will may having feelings for her, strong feelings, but he was still her best friend. Their friendship would always remain.

She was taken back to that 'date' with Carl when she was pleasantly saved by Mercedes. She'd asked Will if they could get their friendship back to which he simply replied, 'We never lost it, Em'. In that instant she knew. How could she let Carl, of all people, make her feel uncomfortable around her best friend. She was going to make it up to Will. He didn't deserve the cold shoulder anymore.

Only that 'making up' made her revisit certain feelings. Feelings that were not evident with Carl.

Will felt his mouth trying to curl up at each side in a wide grin but he tensed, stopping it from showing. Had he heard right? I mean, that was what he had been wishing for, wasn't it? However now hearing it, it almost didn't seem real. He wasn't about to make her repeat it though. "Oh", it was a sigh of relief, "That's good?", he questioned rather than stated.

Good? Good for who? She raised her eyebrows, "Good?"

"I-... uh," he stuttered. Well done Will, great way to make her feel comfortable with you when she'd just announced she's single again. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes before he shook his head. "No Emma, I meant are you happy? Was it the right decision?"

It was good for him, that's what he meant and she knew it.

"I wouldn't have ended it if wasn't the right decision Will", she murmured a laugh making him ease up a bit.

So she _was_ the one to break up with him. He felt that smile threatening to reappear but he forced it back. "Right, yeh, sorry".

She could see him struggling with how to approach this situation. She knew he must be pleased inside. "I guess it is good", she leaned her chin on top of her entwined fingers, her elbows resting on her desk. She looked at him and finally let a small, suggestive, smile grace her face.

Was she... flirting? He hoped she'd be able to answer some questions to do with... well, where they now stood – but not this quick. Did she really finish with Carl because of him? "Yeh?" he asked in hope of further explanation.

She nodded and licked her lips – an action that didn't go unnoticed. "Well if it means I can start seeing things straight with a free mind again, then yes", her eyes rolled from gazing at the desk up to his. She didn't know where this sultriness was coming from, or where it had been hiding, but she kind of liked it – and it looked like he did too.

She was speaking in riddles, but they sounded promising. And the way her eyes lit up when she glanced at him, well, it gave him even more hope. Will leant forward in his seat so their intimacy was increased. She didn't flinch away. "Em, now you're free and I assume you don't have any important plans for the evening... would you like to help me out at glee tonight?" It wasn't like a date, no, that would be too immediate. It was just a way of them spending more time together doing something they loved. Plus, the club could use some of her help right now.

Any other time and she would have been offended by his assumption of her not having any plans just because she was single. Yet now, it was like something was drawing her towards him. The old fire was being re-lit. "Okay. I'd like that", she brought her hands down away from her face to fold them on the table when her fingers brushed his.

He looked down at where her hand had touched his before bringing his eyes back up to view her reaction. She was smiling while biting her lip. He finally felt himself relax letting out a laugh. She was back. She was different, less afraid, but she was back.

"I'd like that too", he whispered, the breath hitting her face. She looked at his cheeky grin and began to giggle as that wide smile continued to stretch across his face.

* * *

Strolling through the hallway used to be an intimidating experience last year, yet now, it was quite enjoyable. Freshman scuttling out of the way, teachers staring in disbelief, girls glaring in jealousy – yes, it was quite enjoyable indeed. Even entering the girls restroom had bystanders scurrying out of the way.

"Why are you always the last one to arrive for everything?" Santana's, harsh, spiteful voice came echoing round the corner as the blonde girl entered. "Just because you think you're top dog again doesn't mean you get to do as you please". She had to laugh at the tanned Cheerio who was standing with her arms crossed an annoying, stone-like, expression on her face.

"Quinn, you came", Rachel interjected and smiled uneasily as she tried to prevent an obviously bubbling argument exploding between the two cheerleaders. "He wasn't following you was he?" she quickly added checking over Quinn's shoulder for any sign of an afro.

She shook her head, "The last I saw of him he was climbing out of the dumpster and besides if he was following me I doubt he would come in here. He may be a creep but he's also a geek. He wouldn't dare break the school rules".

Quinn saw Rachel sigh in relief at her words. "Did you know he was hiding behind the stage curtain this lunch?"

"What?" Tina shyly spoke up.

Rachel turned to her and then nodded at rest of the female members of the club that had gathered in the lavatory. "It's true", she gulped. "I was minding my own business practising my vocal range admiring the peace and quiet when I turn around and there is a camera filming me. I swear if I see that intruding little freak one more time I will-"

"Berry calm it. We know. We've had it as well", Mercedes leaned back onto the wall folding her arms.

"Why are we talking in the toilets San?" Brittany whispered a little too loudly.

"Good question", her best friend replied, ordering for an explanation pointedly from Rachel.

As if it wasn't obvious why they were hiding in here? The one place where they could have privacy from any male – specifically Jacob. Quinn rolled her eyes while Rachel explained their current situation.

"Girls, have you not realised we cannot speak without our words being recorded. We can't talk about anyone or anything in case he is catching it all on camera. But more to the point, the reason we are here, we seriously need to be careful not mention any of our previous teacher hook ups".

Brittany opened her mouth in shock. "Who hooked up with a teacher?"

Quinn snickered along with Santana who abruptly stopped once she heard the blonde's giggles. Rachel smacked her hand to her forehead. How were they supposed to keep a secret when Brittany was involved? "No Brittany. Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester remember?"

She glanced at Santana who whispered something in her ear before she mumbled, "Oh that, right yeh, I knew that". There was a silence. "I did!" she exclaimed.

Rachel tore her gaze from the ditzy Cheerio and fumbled around in her pocket for her cell. "Right step two is in action". She pressed a few buttons smiling as her phone made a bleeping noise. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the other girls.

"I don't feel comfortable with you using that thing in here considering it is a place where people go pee", Santana muttered flicking her pony over her shoulder.

"Santana that is not funny, this phone is not being used for inappropriate behaviour. I am using it to contact with the boys. There all in their restroom next door".

Santana pulled a face, "Because that's not at all weird". Brittany laughed leaning her head onto the dark haired girls shoulder. Quinn took this as a sign that there recent feud had been forgotten.

Rachel glanced up from her glittery phone, "Oh I'm sorry have you got better plan then?" Santana snarled at the girl to which Rachel sarcastically replied, "Thank you", and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Wait how are the boys getting away from Jacob?" Tina asked confused. "I mean he is a guy too, he could always just follow them in. Free country and all", she shrugged.

Rachel covered the microphone with her hand even though it was still ringing, "I think Puck's guarding the door", she whispered in reassurance.

"Mr tough", Santana wiggled her eyebrows at Brittany to which Quinn just glared. What he ever saw in that attention seeking plastic _girl_ she would never know.

She'd only agreed to meet Rachel in here because she knew it was the one place she could escape. Escape from Jacob and from the demands her reclaimed status brought. It was fun for a while, being the Queen bee again, but she knew there was only so much she could take. The strong, shatter-proof, exterior she beheld was fizzling away as each new day passed.

During the pregnancy, especially the last few months, she'd actually begun appreciating what she had. Was it better to have a large number of friends who were supposedly only your friends for your popularity, and would happily talk behind your back at any given opportunity, or was it better to have a small group of friends who may not be the most well-liked people in the school but they knew the true meaning of friendship? That question plagued her day in and day out.

There was no such thing as having the best of both worlds – no matter what Miley Cyrus liked to sing about. You were either happy or you were not. You either had one or the other. She tried juggling her friendship with Kurt and Mercedes along with the followers that being Head Cheerio brought. Those two worlds collided, crossing paths, and led to her calling Kurt a name she would rather not repeat, even if it wasn't aloud.

It was then that she really felt regret. She used to regret being pregnant with Beth but she'd actually come to understand that those feelings where more anger and frustration than regret. After that beautiful baby was born, there was definitely no regret present. To this day she has no regret for having Beth. She gave her to a woman who could look after her; she'd done the best for her daughter, even if it hurt. However calling your best friend an offensive name without even knowing why, well that was regret.

Sure, they'd made up but she still remembers the way he flinched as she spat that word vomit out. The hurt that had seeped onto his face. She was sure he remembers too.

Head Cheerio Quinn from a year ago wouldn't care. She'd laugh in his face. But Head Cheerio Quinn _this_ year did care – a lot. She spent every day that week apologising. She still does apologise even if it is in a silent smile that says 'I'm sorry'.

Could she abandon the stragglers in order to fully commit to this little group of outcasts she loved? Was it time to lose the bitchiness for good? She knew the answer, it was just a matter of actions rather than words.

"Finn?" Rachel's sudden screeching brought her back to the present day. "What's that noise? You're not...", she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "You're not _urinating_ while talking on the phone to me, are you?"

Santana and Brittany called out 'eurgh' noises while giggling. Rachel turned to them glaring.

"Finn I'm putting you on speaker phone".

A crackled muffle came out of Rachel's decorated cell followed by a number of deep voices.

"What are they saying? I can't make it out", Mercedes called out to the girls.

"Oi Finnessa talk into the phone you dipsh-"

"Santana, please!" Rachel whined pulling the phone back up to her ear.

More muffled noises and then what sounded like a laugh from Puck. "SHUT UP THEN", Finn shouted out almost making Rachel go deaf as she quickly outstretched her arm.

Santana burst into hysterics at the brunette who looked as if she had just had a fit. "I don't think that's anyway to talk to your woman", the Latino girl leaned into the mic.

"What? Huh...who's this?" It took him a minute to register what was going on and Quinn heard him get assistance from what sounded like Artie. "NO! Rachel I didn't mean you, no I just was telling the guys to stop arguing because I couldn't hear you", Finn's voice finally came clearly through the line.

"Are you all there?" Tina questioned moving the conversation on.

"Sure are", Mike came back through the speaker making Tina grin slightly.

There was a noise as someone grabbed the phone, "Hey Tina", they heard Artie's voice.

"Oh um Hi Artie", Tina replied before Rachel held up a hand at her.

"No time for small talk guys, there's only so long I can spend down in this dirty environment", she addressed them all.

"That's what she said!" Puck's muffled laugh reached their ears as he made his way away from the door.

Rachel huffed, obviously not amused. "Noah please stop with the ridiculous jokes".

"You _laid_ it out for me Berry", he called back stifling another snicker.

The club leader sighed once more before changing the subject. "Finn?"

The girls waited as the phone made its way to Finn's hands again, "Yea Rach?"

"I'm assigning you manager of holding the phone".

"Cool... wait why?" Quinn imagined his confused dopey expression on the other side of the wall.

"I just am", she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear in annoyance. "Anyway, back to business, I need you all to promise me something".

"What's that?" Quinn spoke over them for the first time.

"I want you to promise you won't discuss our matchmaking plans about Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue. If Jacob catches us talking about it on camera we're screwed".

"Yet again Berry-"

"Shut up Puckerman!" Rachel looked as if she was about to punch someone. Quinn stepped away from the brunette and went to lean on the wall next to Mercedes. She gave her a shy smile.

"As I was saying", Rachel continued, "I need you to promise you won't mention anything about our two teachers for however long Jacob sticks around. If it gets out then we'll just end up back at the start again. Mr Schuester depressed, distracted and definitely hating on us". Mercedes giggled at Rachel's wording.

"Alright Rachel, we promise", her boyfriend spoke softly obviously trying to support her.

Santana stuck two fingers in her mouth making heaving motions. Rachel just shook her head at the immaturity of the Cheerio.

"Whatever Berry. I promise too", Puck mimicked Finn's soppy loved-up voice and Rachel realised that that was the best she was going to get.

"We all promise too Rachel", Quinn smiled gently at the girl to which she received a thankful nod in return.

Santana was about to say something when a girl wearing a faded pink t-shirt entered the room. She turned and looked at the circle of glee club members before raising her eyebrows. "Go away", Santana patronized the girl glaring at her disrespectfully.

The girls waited for a response. But when it came they weren't expecting a laugh. Santana cocked her head forward as if not believing what she was hearing.

The girl didn't move.

Quinn glanced at Santana and could feel the urge to show her how it was done. It was cruel but so tempting.

The faded pink t-shit wearing girl let out another snicker and Quinn, without realising, stepped forward so she was practically invading the shorter girl's space.

"Get. Out".

The girl continued to stare at Quinn before glancing to Santana's shocked face. Deciding to give in to the Head Cheerio she turned around and exited the bathroom.

Quinn held her head high as she twisted round to face the others again. If she could take a picture of Santana's face now she would. It would look nice in a little frame on her desk.

Rachel quickly made the other guys promise as well before making cooing noises to Finn. All the while Santana's eyes burned into Quinn's features.

Quinn felt good having shown the Cheerio where she stood yet she somehow felt like she had been scolded. She wasn't bothered about Santana anymore it was Mercedes' look that had her feeling like she'd disgraced herself.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders at Quinn as if to say 'some things never change'. Quinn felt her chest go heavy. She hadn't felt this bad in a long time. In fact never. She'd never felt ashamed for saying something before. It was like the Kurt situation all over again. She didn't want to lose another friend's trust. She hadn't had to worry before. She'd never had any real friends to lose.

She needed to get out. She couldn't stand seeing that hurt expression Mercedes' face held any longer. Pushing her way out of the room she paused outside the door. Where was she to go? No one cared about her.

Turning to her left she saw Jacob shuffling about with his equipment next to what looked like the boy's bathroom. How did he know they were there? Wasn't Puck supposed to be guarding the door? Something told her she should go back in and tell Rachel but that meant bursting back in their when she had just ran out.

She came to the conclusion she didn't care anymore. If no one cared about her then why should she care about them?

She glanced at Jacob once more before running down the hallway to the left. She heard his calls following her but she didn't stop, after all, she didn't care.

Maybe the more she told herself she didn't care the more she'd believe it.

* * *

_A/N: How was that? Did I do the Wemma stuff justice? :)_

_And the stuff with Quinn was interesting because a couple of chapters a go I had her mention she rejoined the Cheerio's and never really expanded on it. But I thought I'd through in her new friendship with Mercedes and how that might get affected because of her going back to being a bitch!_

_Did you spot when Puck left the door free for Jacob's prying eyes?_

_Please Review I love you guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yet another huuuuge gap between updates. Forgive me? Okay well the main reason for my lack of update was partly due to laziness and writer's block. We all get it right? Plus college work and having an actual life, it took a while for me to get inspired to write. But with the christmas holidays I took the plunge and got my act together. Although I did end up writing this chapter over again about three times. I just wasn't happy with it and I'm still not fully pleased with the way it turned out but I suppose it's better than posting nothing. This chapter is kind of a filler, in a way, it sets up the scene for the next chapter. So here goes..._

The choir room usually felt like a second home to the club. Yet now their home was being invaded. Taken over by spies and cameras but more specifically, an unwanted family member. It was no longer a place to relax, a place to talk with loved ones, a place to share memories. No, it was a tension filled, air-tight, concrete room – and nothing more.

"Puckerman, wink at me one more time and I will _seriously_ kick you in the -"

"I'm not winking at you Berry; I've got a nervous twitch!"

"Nervous twitch my ass", Quinn muttered glaring at the boy who claimed he won 'The biggest flirt in Lima' award last month. If such award did exist, it most certainly wouldn't come as a surprise.

"I have!"

Santana sniggered, "If you've got a nervous twitch then I'm double jointed".

"Huh?" Rachel frowned while Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The Latino Cheerio grumbled, rolling her eyes, and ploughed forward to explain, "Face it, the only other way I could possibly perform those _totally_ impressive Cheerio routines was if I was double jointed". Silence was her response. "Double jointed _is_ when you're extremely flexible right?" she whispered to Brittany who shrugged, clueless.

"Erm... yeah, way to kill the conversation Santana".

Santana scrunched up her nose in defence, "Shut up Wheels".

Everyone sat silently shuffling in their seats waiting for their coach to arrive. Rachel flicked her hair over her shoulders while others picked on loose threads or bit their fingernails avoiding conversation. Jacob slouched in his now acclaimed corner of the choir room his camera leaning on his shoulder. Quinn gulped eyeing him cautiously. If that was the same disc he was recording onto as she caught him filming with earlier, then the footage it contained could split the club up. Mr Schuester would go back to being lonely and distracted while Miss Pillsbury made her happily ever after with the _complete_ wrong person – _not_ what they wanted.

"This sucks", Finn mumbled and scuffed the floor with his shoe.

"Finn?" Rachel quietly asked him worriedly.

He turned to her defeated and sighed. "We'll never win sectionals at this rate", there was a pause of realisation, "I'm even considering crushing my hopes on New York before we've even competed at the first stage".

"Ditto", Mercedes raised her hand.

Rachel swirled round in her seat to face the rest of the club. Bored, hopeless faces met hers and she exhaled in frustration. "Come on guys", she whined, "don't give up now". Her eyes made her way back to Finn's hoping for some, if any, support. Her boyfriend shook his head diminishing any faith she had left in him.

"That's easy to say Rachel, but hard to actually do", Kurt smiled sadly and shrugged, "Look at us".

Everyone glanced across the group, huddled together, yet far apart, on the seats opposite the piano. Rachel skimmed over their faces in desperation. It was true; they weren't the same club anymore.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't constantly on our case", Puck spat at Jacob, "We would loosen up a bit".

Quinn sat up suddenly in her chair.

"Don't push me Puckerman", Jacob _attempted _a threat.

Puck laughed at the boy, "Don't push you?" he continued to snigger, "What are you going to do? Take my lunch money?" Quinn slapped Puck on the arm to which he glared at her in annoyance.

"It's not me you need to worry about", Jacob sneered, "One of your own has lost hope. To me, it looks like your trusty Coach has given up on you".

Rachel scoffed a laugh. "Oh please, Mr Schuester would never give up on us". Her comment fell flat in the air. Silence overcame them all but shuffles and sighs. Their eyes, once again, looked up to the empty, teacher-less, swivel chair that stood ahead of them. "Guys", Rachel pleaded, "He wouldn't..."

"He did... try to once", Tina broke the building tension with her soft quiet voice.

"Yeah, he was going to leave us to become an accountant", Finn agreed ignoring Rachel's death glare.

Artie felt the need to defend his idol, "But he _didn't_".

"Precisely", Rachel nodded at her friend, glad she wasn't the only one who was loyal to Mr Schuester. "And besides, we were losers back then".

"We're losers _now_", Mercedes reminded them of their never-ending slushie facials.

"Guys", Brittany smiled confusing the group, "We're not losers... we're famous". Blank faces, upon utter disbelief from Rachel, gaped at her trying to understand how she'd managed to come to that conclusion. Brittany stared back at them but peeked over to her best friend who was too, frowning in bewilderment. "You know", she whispered, as if they were all the dumb ones, "Like celebrities..."

"Brit, what the f–", Santana shook her head puzzled.

Rachel turned her back on the two Cheerios, eyes on the open door waiting patiently, to some extent, for her teacher. How could it even cross their minds to think that Mr Schuester would leave them? Had they not been part of this club for the last year? They were like a family, no, they _are_ a family.

"We're famous!" Brittany continued to repeat, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

Santana grabbed her arm, stopping the claps, and yanked her down to sit back on her chair since her blonde best friend had stood up, caught up in her own in excitement. "B", she moaned, "We-are-_not_-famous", she uttered slowly hoping the message would sink in.

"Yes we are San!"

Santana mouthed 'Oh my god' while closing her eyes. Slouching down into her own chair, rolling her eyes she declared, "I give up".

Mercedes looked at the brightly smiling, slightly lacking in intelligence, Cheerio before quickly adding, "Hold up". Kurt and a shy Quinn, after what happened at lunch in the toilets, turned to face her. Mercedes nodded at the other members of the club, willing them to 'believe' Brittany. "Okay, we're famous, cool", she stated to which she received a grin from Brittany, "But how are Brit?" she casually asked the girl.

"Oh well that's simple", Brittany giggled, "I walked past Jacob and Coach Sylvester before I came here and I overheard them talking about the glee club and –"

"Get ready to run Jewfro", Puck threatened speaking over Brittany.

"–Sue said she would make the glee club famous by broadcasting our tricks and awful singing on her segment on the news and Jacob said he had some juicy gossip that would cause us to beg them both not to spill", she poured the words out whilst everyone frowned – it took a while to fully process what she was saying.

Quinn was the first to react. "W-wait... Sue's going to put us on the local news!" This couldn't be happening. She glanced over to Jacob and his stupid, idiotic, camera her lip snarling in disgust. This must mean that Sue already knew about their... matchmaking. Gulping she turned to view her fellow club members faces.

"Is... is that even legal?" Rachel asked curiously. "Wouldn't she need our parents, or carer's, permission to show our faces to the world?"

"The world of Ohio? I doubt it. This is Sue we're talking about", Kurt whispered to a few of them carefully avoiding the camera lens Jacob was desparately trying to aim at him.

"Hello!" Finn shouted, "You're all missing the obvious, what is she going to spill?" Quinn rolled up her Cheerio sleeves feeling the heat building up in her body. She needed to tell them...

Puck stood up and walked up to Jacob and his camera. "Jacob", he started politely, "What are you going to use against us?" he mocked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Can't say", the boy mumbled trying to adjust his glasses while balancing the camera on his shoulder.

Puck ignored this comment and knocked the camera out of his hold sending it tumbling to the floor. Jacob fought to catch it but it landed with a crash.

"Hey, Hey! You can't do that... it's school property!"

Looking at the black electronic equipment on the floor Puck pouted. "Ohh", he cried, "Looks like I already did". Santana cackled in the background. "So what are you hiding creep?" Puck demanded.

Jacob fumbled with his words trying to think of a comeback. "I... I- I'll spill the beans on your little secret", he blurted out.

All eyes were immediately on the intruding boy some growing wide, others frowning in confusion. But Puck didn't seem to understand.

"Ooo", he mocked, "I'm so scared".

Quinn glimpsed over to Rachel who all of a sudden seemed to prick at the mention of their 'secret'. The brunette caught Quinn looking at her and the blonde Cheerio gave her a knowing, nod of the head. Rachel's eyes widened.

He knew?

* * *

Emma speed walked down the hallway to Will's office soon after she had finished up for the day, much quicker than usual, and smiled brightly at him when he noticed her appear. He chuckled at her and checked his watch.

"You're early", he looked up at her flustered face. Had she ran here?

Emma shrugged, "Didn't you know being fashionable _early_ is the new trend?" she teased slightly out of breath. Running, well, speed walking was quite an exercise in heels.

"Oh really?" he questioned as she nodded while taking a seat in front of his desk.

She was beaming, literally beaming. He couldn't help the wide smile that so naturally appeared whenever she was now around him. It felt like he had his old Emma back. His Emma.

He still didn't know fully the reason behind the breakup, but it couldn't have been that bad – just look at her. Unless she was just so glad to say bye-bye to the dentist that she couldn't stop her grinning, then maybe he could understand that. Or was that wishful thinking?

Emma's eyes glanced casually up to the black and white clock hanging on the wall. For a moment she blushed, realising just _how_ early she was. Gosh, she must have been so caught up in her own little world, oblivious to the time, daydreaming of that Spanish teacher and the fun she was going to have tonight, not fun in that way and it wasn't even as if it was _tonight_ just mid-afternoon...

"Emma?"

An evening with Will.

"Em?"

An evening... with Will Schuester. She smiled at the thought.

A laugh from opposite the desk startled her. "Emma?" Will chuckled her name for the third time.

"Wha-?" she murmured disturbed from her thoughts – captivating thoughts.

"What were you smiling at?" He followed her gaze to the empty hallway but found nothing.

Oh just how much fun tonight will be... "I'm so excited for tonight", she blurted out bringing her eyes away from her transfixed spot in the hallway to a certain mop of curly hair and green eyes.

Will held back a smile, that was so dangerously threatening to appear, and instead raised an eyebrow at her.

She took in his expression and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Wait... had she? No. She did not just say that aloud. She didn't.

"What's so exciting about tonight?" he continued to tease her blushing state. He knew that must have been a slip of the tongue but it meant she was actually looking forward to spending time with him... and the kids. You _and_ the kids, Will.

Oh, shoot. Her mouth started to move without her brain functioning coherently, "Not exciting no", she nervously laughed, "Just looking forward to hearing the kids sing in glee club again, you know, I've not seen y-you and them for a while, it's going to be... nice?" she uneasily questioned searching for the right word. He nodded encouraging her to ramble some more, "Yes it will be nice. Nice", she repeated. "Obviously it will be exciting to spend the afternoon with the club again, not just you, not that spending time with you isn't exciting either", because it is, "but with the club and the singing and the dancing. Fun, fun, fun – I mean nice", she quickly corrected. Oh Emma whatever happened to keeping in control?

"I understand", Will finally grinned but added, "I think".

Emma bit her lip self consciously. "Yes. It will be nice spending the afternoon with the glee club", she confirmed. Ducking her head she mentally scolded herself for acting like the old Emma. Emma Pillsbury was stronger than this reoccurring puddle of goo she seemed to continuously transform into.

"Well", Will spoke softly, "I'm sure we will all have fun tonight, once we get over the elephant, that is Jacob, in the room, I'm sure the kids will relax. I think they need another supportive adult to show them that they still have real potential". She nodded and quietly mouthed a 'yes' to which he smiled at her showing his pearly whites. "The constant bickering has to stop though. It's driving me crazy. I've almost given up bothering to control it anymore".

Emma smiled weakly, turning into guidance mode, "I'm sure it will get better Will. Like I said earlier, you can't let Jacob, or Sue, get to you. You're better than them".

He brought his eyes up to hers, smiling, and stared at her for fleeting second. She blinked but remained eye contact with him. It was times like this when it felt like hours would pass by, just him and her, with no boundaries that couldn't be crossed. It was just him... and her.

Will and Emma.

The moment was lost by a sudden bang from the hallway; a locker being closed. Both of their heads spun round his office to look out of the glass window. Since when did the final bell ring? The hallway was full of students pushing through the crowds, heading towards their lockers and then dashing out of the building. It was usually a relief when the bell rang signalling the end of the day, but today, they both didn't want it to end.

Emma cleared her throat, "So, when do you usually head to the choir room?" She asked as if she didn't know. Back when she spent countless days analysing his timetable and memorising it like the back of her hand had led to it being permanently engraved in her brain. She hoped it hadn't changed this year. Carl didn't react well to her comparing his timetable to hers...

So she had stopped, but that didn't mean she had forgotten.

Come to think of it she had stopped seeing the kids leave after glee club as well. They used to pass her office on their way out of the building. At the start of the year, Rachel began to wave goodbye to her through the glass panels, the other kids picked up on this and before she knew it, she was waving to twelve teenagers as they left for the day. That habit had strangely ended ever since Carl appeared on the scene. She never saw them leave passed her office anymore yet she knew that glee practice was always on. They must take the back route out these days. She had missed that little friendly send off.

"Oh, well, most days I just usually head straight there but sometimes I have guests", he looked up and cheekily grinned at her, "or I have a lot of marking to do, so I give it a few minutes before I meet them there".

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"We'll let them get settled first so we'll leave in a couple of minutes, Okay?"

"Sounds good to me Mr Schuester", she giggled making him chuckle while he flicked through some papers and pulled out a red pen.

Putting her hands under her chin she leaned onto his desk trying to peek at what he was doing.

"Hey you!" he called out, "You don't see me looking at your confidential guidance papers do you?"

She raised her eyebrows cheekily, "That's because I don't keep them lying around unlike you. I'm very organised".

"I hadn't noticed", he commented sarcastically.

Emma watched on fondly as Will continued to mark papers, red pen marks covering each sheet. How she had missed this. The friendly banter, the easy flow of conversation, the reappearance of that crooked signature smile, it felt like she was back where she belonged.

Her eyes fluttered up to his face. Those curls, those eyes, that smile... how could she have been so stupid? Carl wasn't a patch on this kind hearted caring teacher. Carl was passionate about his job, sure, but Will was so much more. He _shared_ her passion.

"Will", she mumbled shyly.

He raised his head from the Spanish papers he was racing through to view her biting her lip nervously. "Em?"

Her mouth quivered into a smile as she spoke, "Thank you".

Will froze gaping at her questioningly. She looked down shyly and clasped her hands in her lap. Why was she thanking him? "What... what for?" he ducked his head to her level trying to catch her eye. It worked.

Her brown, adorable, eyes were glossy yet her mouth was upturned. She gazed at him for a moment before opening her lips, "For putting up with me", she laughed lightly trying to soften what she meant. Will hadn't strayed or distanced himself throughout the time she was with Carl. Of course he backed off a little, that was expected, but he still tried to make conversation with her on a daily basis, once that glitch after the summer was forgotten. It wasn't really a glitch, more like a separation of each others company. Once they got over that, well, and the whole Carl issue, they were back to talking again. Back to being best friends...

He wasn't putting up with her; he was putting up with _him_. Putting up with the way Carl made it awkward for him to talk to her, made it in turn affect the glee club and made him grow to love her even more – because he knew he couldn't have her. It hurt.

"Oh, and thank you for inviting me to sit in glee tonight. I've missed you guys".

"And they've missed you".

She blushed but didn't lose eye contact. They stared at each other for a moment before Will jumped from his seat and clapped his hands.

"Right, looks like I'm done for now", he looked down at his papers and decided to neatly place them in a pile at the side. "Organised enough?" he glanced at her for her approval.

She pondered pretending to examine his organisation skills while pursing her lips. "Hmm... it's a start".

She giggled making him join in too. "Come on", he smiled making his way around his desk, "time to hear the reigning sectional champions prepare for battle!"

As he moved to the door he outstretched his arm holding his hand out for her to take. She glanced down and for a half a second she hesitated before throwing all thoughts out her mind and entwining her fingers with his. Her heart was racing as he grinned at her and pulled her out of his office.

He held her hand all the way to the choir room.

They even went the long way round.

* * *

Rachel was going into overdrive. Her hands started to turn clammy as she tightened her grip on the plastic seat. Jacob had found out. After the measures they took, promises in toilets for goodness sake, and he still had managed to find out. She gulped transfixed on the empty doorway swearing to herself to focus and not to look away or even blink. Squabbles were taking place behind her, all sorts of insults being thrown, but she blocked her ears.

Quinn gazed at Rachel. God only knows what was going through that crazy, fuming, mind of hers. She glanced down to the brunette's hands which were locked tight on the edge of her seat, about to turn purple if she gripped any harder. Her eyes bulged out of that determined face staring intensely at the vacant doorway awaiting a certain teacher's presence. The blonde Cheerio almost felt empathetic towards the bossy girl. After all, she'd only wanted the best for their two teachers – hadn't they all?

Behind her Mercedes and Kurt were running through strategies of how to avoid the devastation that awaited them. She listened distantly to their comments feeling almost like the third party that didn't quite belong. She didn't know where she belonged anymore. She had ashamed herself in front of them both, something that would always be a burden on her conscience, making her feel even more alone. Some of the loneliest times in life are when you are surrounded by people. But the people you care about feel miles away.

Puck had Jacob cornered against the wall, calling him ridiculous names that probably didn't even make sense, while Tina and Artie joined in the 'Operation: how do we get out of this one?' conversation.

"I say we just tie Jacob up in the Janitors closet", Kurt finally sighed, eyeing Santana for her assistance.

"I'm in Hummel", she agreed and put her palm out for him to slap. He did so with a devilish smile plastered onto his face mirroring hers.

Quinn turned around faintly smiling at Mercedes before suggesting, "Why don't we just tell him ourselves?" In her mind this was the easiest option. Before Jacob or Sue managed to throw a spanner in the works, they themselves should just stand up and let Mr Schue know what had been going on behind his back. At least then it had come from their mouths first right?

Santana glared at her. She might have guessed that, if anyone, Santana would be the one to disagree. "And... where's the fun in that Blondie?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl in disbelief. Blondie? Her eyes diverted to glance at Brittany before slyly rolling back to the Latino. "You know considering Brit's your best friend and all... don't you think it's kind of mean teasing her about the color of her hair?"

Scrunching up her nose she replied, "I wasn't talking to B though was I? And anyway, if I was, Brittany likes that nickname, don't you Brit?"

"Yeah. Coach and Santana always tell me that I'm a dumb blonde, which is totally awesome because they get all the boys anyway", she grinned proudly and Quinn couldn't help feel like the girl didn't really know what she was saying.

"Moving on..." Mercedes took the attention away from the two Cheerios. "... I agree with Quinn actually", she smiled to her recent friend, "If we get to Mr Schuester first before he starts to hear rumours then he may not even take it as bad as we think".

Kurt looked his best friend in the eye, "Mercedes he'll be pissed".

"And so what if he is?" Finn stood up in front of them all, shouting, but finally giving his two cents into the discussion. "At least he'll know the truth. I never wanted to agree with this hooking up in the first place", he glanced down at Rachel as he spoke but she kept her eyes securely fixed on the door, "Okay so it sounded good at the start, but then we started following and setting them up", Quinn gulped, he was angry about their first plans what would he be like if he knew about the restaurant fiasco? He wasn't even in on that. "Maybe if we get this all out in the open air we could actually start focussing on what we're here to do for once".

"Finn", his girlfriend called out for the first time but he ignored her.

"No, I'm sick of the lies, the secrets, the fighting, I'm sick of everything", he grabbed his hair in frustration, "I'm sick of all of you messing with people's lives for your own pleasure. That's not what glee club is about", he finished his speech and looked up to meet twelve blank faces.

"Ohh snap", Artie whispered under his breath before he followed everyone else's eyes up to their teacher.

Quinn shuddered. It wasn't supposed to happen like this...

Mr Schuester was stood next to the piano a frown carved onto his face. During Finn's outburst he had arrived with Miss Pillsbury in toe. Of all days, why today? Why did they both have to come together and at this exact time?

Rachel leapt from her seat and staggered forward into the silence. "Mr Schuester", she called nervously after gulping. He looked at her for second before holding his hand out ordering her to stop. "But... but we need to tell you something", she looked over her shoulder at the rest of her team mates begging for their support. Turning back towards the piano she took a few steps forward, "Mr Schue please..."

"Not now Rachel!" he yelled turning the room even quieter than she thought was possible. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel thought she saw Miss Pillsbury flinch at Mr Schue's tone of voice. She, herself, winced slightly before slowly backtracking to her seat. The stale air had even made Puck lower Jacob from the wall, shrugging his shoulders as he casually slid back into his chair.

Will turned to face the door where Emma stood awkwardly. Waving his hand he signalled her to enter. She did so while mouthing 'okay?' to him. He gave a nod and a gentle smile before he turned back to the kids. Emma stopped a couple of inches behind him.

Rachel was starting to fret – not that she hadn't already. Miss Pillsbury was accompanying Mr Schuester. They were here together... when she was about to reveal all. She couldn't decide whether this was a good sign or a bad one. Did they already know?

Will paced the floor, leaving Emma standing by the piano, while a dozen teenage eyes locked onto his facial expression. He raised his head from the floor and scowled. Pointing to the air in a referral to the current mood and situation he said sternly, "This stops now".

Breathing heavily Rachel fidgeted in her seat, pushing locks of her hair behind her eyes, crossing and uncrossing her legs, while peeking at her fellow glee clubbers. If she could just tell her teachers before it was too late...

"The fighting, the bickering, the_ constant_ arguing, it all stops now", he stared at his kids pausing so they could all take in his words. He made eye contact with them all, stopping on Jacob for a while longer.

Santana glared at Jacob in disgust before exclaiming, "It's not _us_ Mr Schue it's him!"

Will rubbed his eyes with his hand. As he returned his gaze to Jacob, he glanced back at his deadly silent kids. "Guys", he began angered, "Whatever Jacob is up to, and trust me I'm not happy about whatever it is, we can rise above it just like we have with everything else". Emma's voice rang throughout his head, y_ou can't let Jacob, or Sue, get to you. You're better than them._

"Finn's right", he nodded agreeing with the young footballer's past words, "Whatever has gone on in the past we have always fought through it as a team – that is us. We are a family. We are the glee club". Emma let her head tilt sideways as she admired Will's passion. He was such an inspiring but straight talking teacher when needed.

Will sighed and stopped in front of Artie, putting a hand on his wheelchair. "We are leaving this negativity behind us and moving on", he said quietly forcing them to listen carefully. Finn nodded, copying his teacher's gesture and gave a small smile at Miss Pillsbury. Will followed his gaze and too smiled at Emma as he moved away from the kids to stand by her. "Now I invited Miss Pillsbury here today in hope of lightning the atmosphere and getting us back on track", He placed a hand on her shoulder, introducing her presence, before continuing, "We've missed having someone to perform to recently and since you guys succeeded with her at sectionals last year, I'm hoping that she might bring some good luck to the club for this year's competition", he turned to face her as she blushed at his sincere words.

The room remained silent.

Will's hand dropped from Emma's shoulder. Not one of the kids would look him in the eye. Puck haunted Jacob with death glares, Finn suddenly took an interest in admiring the scratched floor, Tina was nervously fiddling with her bracelet...

But not one of them cared to register him or even _greet _Emma.

Across the room, Rachel exhaled, swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced at Quinn. The subtle nod that she received confirmed her next ordeal.

Hanging her head high she left her fellow glee clubbers watching her from behind as she rose from her seat. Both teacher's stared at her and she took this as a sign to take a few steps closer to her director just as she had before.

He couldn't shoot her down again, and besides, if he did, she wouldn't stand for it. No, this was for his own good – _their_ own good – so it needed to be heard. "Mr Schuester..." she began softly but with a hint of vulnerability, "I... I mean we-", she stopped and turned her body to the side eyeing her team members cautiously, "need to tell you something. Tell you both something", she corrected stealing a glance at a perplexed Emma. Behind her she could hear Puck keeping a hold on Jacob. If that creep was to ruin this for them...

Will peeled his eyes away from a nervous Rachel to share a puzzled look with Emma. She shook her head at him, her expression a clone copy of his.

He peered over the small brunettes shoulder and was met with serious faces. What was going on?

Sitting with the rest of the group on the plastic chairs, Santana leaned back and sighed. What was everyone worrying about? Why were they panicking about breaking the news to them. Heck, if she was in her teacher's position she would be pleased that her students cared enough to hook her up with someone. And to be quite honest, they'd gone to a lot of effort in doing so. They could at least show their appreciation when they found out.

"Rachel, what do you need to tell... us?" Emma questioned, hesitating on 'us'. Having her and Will joined together almost like a couple made her feel a little tingly inside.

The girl gulped for the hundredth time bringing her eyes to focus on her director. She let the silence overcome the room once more before regretfully declaring, "We set you up".

* * *

_A/N: how was it? A bit slow, I know, but it would have turned out too long for me to include the next part, so I ended with the good old cliffhanger :P_

_Please review and Merry Chrristmas to all you lovely readers,_

_It would make my christmas if you reviewd... :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Guess who's back with an update? :D_

_In this chapter everything is revealed..._

_Dun dun dunnn!_

* * *

If the club thought the atmosphere was cold and heartless before then they obviously didn't know the meaning of cold and heartless.

You know how they say once you own up or tell the truth you're supposed to feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders? Well Rachel didn't. She was still silently waiting for that to come, that sigh of relief, that feeling that just maybe everything will be okay...

The bombshell had been dropped, after all. So she _should _be leaping to her teammates sides, thanking Mr Schuester for understanding, and breaking out into a song that sums up their wrongdoings.

I mean, in her mind, that's what _should_ be happening.

But then again, where there is a bombshell, there is an explosion. Maybe the silence that was gradually swallowing her whole, pulling her to the ground and super-gluing her to the spot, was just the anticipation of the disaster to come. As her dad's always warned her, expect the calm before the storm, sweetie, _the calm before the storm..._

She didn't like the look on Mr Schuester's face. A frown clearly evident, maybe even purposely evident, across his brow indicating his building fury. Now he shared a look with Miss Pillsbury – _again_. The guidance counsellor's eyes, as large and innocent as they may be, were now full with confusion, uncertainty and aspects of embarrassment. Unless Rachel had assumed wrong, then there was definitely some embarrassment there, only to be enhanced by the crimson shade of her cheeks. Her director had now turned back to stare at the young girl. He needed an explanation. And he was searching for one from Rachel.

_Prepare for the storm_, she told herself as she squinted her eyes briefly shut before opening them again. She half expected it to all be a dream, but alas, it wasn't.

"What do you mean, you set us up?" Mr Schue's voice was drained of any emotion, sounding just as serious as her math teacher had when explaining algebra to Brittany, and that yes, the alphabet was part of math as well as English.

How could she break it to her two favourite teachers that the glee club, of all people, had been up to the same tricks Miss Sylvester achieved on a daily basis? "We um..." she paused racking her brain for a pleasant, less earth shattering, take on their recent events, "We just wanted to see you both happy", she exclaimed forcing a please-don't-kill-me smile onto her face. "So we... tried to hook you up with each other". Her eye sight was locked on her clasped hands in front of her. She fiddled with her nails for a moment letting her words sink in and take effect.

She loved the support and encouragement she was receiving for her fellow club members. Their inspiring silent shuffles and unspoken cheers were _really_ urging her on...

"You did _what_?" Now that was not the voice of a happy man.

"We just wanted to see you happy". Her eyes were pleading with Miss Pillsbury's now who appeared at least a little calmer then her Spanish teacher.

Mr Schue closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "So you set us up".

"It isn't what it seems-"

"Well what is like then Rachel? Because at the moment, I'm finding it hard to understand". His face was turning purple and she saw Emma fidget uncomfortably where she was standing moving hesitantly away from Will. Oh gosh, Rachel clenched her jaw. This really wasn't supposed to cause any harm. It was starting to look like they'd done more damage than good.

"I... just, we... I don't know", Rachel's voice was more like a whisper now as she trailed off at the end hiding her face behind her hair. She didn't want to see Mr Schuester's angered face anymore.

She thought it would be easy to explain to them, easy to tell them the truth. But actually, it was kind of hard. Her usual, sometimes irritating, confidence was shrivelling up inside her, soaking up like a sponge. She wanted nothing more than to run home, cuddle up in her bed and continue to work her way through numerous musicals in a new order she had recently started. Last week she decided to watch all the musicals she owned, DVD _and_ video, in alphabetical order. So far she was up to the letter _M_. Her shiny copy of _Moulin Rouge!_ awaited her...

All she had to do was click her heels together three times and say '_there's no place like_–'

"–Will someone please explain to me what's been going on?" Her teacher's voice startled her and she opened her eyes to view her black Mary Janes. She sighed. If only they were red and glittery.

Her head was still hanging low while distant mumbles from her teammates reached her ears. Could they not see she needed some help here? It wasn't often that she, Rachel Berry, remained quiet at times of panic, or at any time at all, so could they not take the hint?

Gulping she rose her head and mumbled to herself, "We really didn't mean any harm". Mr Schuester looked down at the small, suddenly shy girl, her body language reading that she was scared and frail, almost like she would break if he shouted at her once more. He may be in a state of utter confusion and feeling a growing overwhelming shame for his kids, but he still knew how to be respectful. In other words, if Rachel wouldn't tell him, then someone else would.

"Well", he began turning his body away from Rachel and to the other uncharacteristically quiet teenagers, "Anyone else care to explain?" He shrugged his shoulders taking a step closer to the group leaving Emma with a nervous brunette.

Emma sneaked a glance at the aspiring star standing next to her. Did they actually care that much to try and fix her with their dream worthy director? She flushed quickly snapping her head away from Rachel and eyed the scene ahead of her. She was not happy about this. Not happy... although, it _was_ kind of sweet. She shook her head of her wandering thoughts and retreated to her unimpressed stature. Her eyes were not at all focused on the behind of her 'other half'...

Opening his mouth to ask again, Quinn stopped him in his steps as she hesitantly rose from the comfort of her seat. Will stopped pacing and lifted his head to view her.

"Quinn?" he asked but it sounded more like an order for the quiet blonde to start talking.

She tried hard not to flinch at the sharp edge to her teacher's voice before she went to speak. "Mr Schuester, I'm sorry, we should have never attempted to play matchmaker and we all know that we are in the wrong now, so please could you listen while I explain?" Quinn made eye contact with her director her gaze pleading for his assurance that he would stay calm. "It's just like you said before Mr Schue... we need to put the negativity behind us and move on. So this is us", she scanned over everyone in their seats and then up to Rachel by the piano, "trying to put things right".

Okay, so the Cheerio had possibly started to break the news a teeny bit better than she had – possibly. Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and discretely gave a thankful smile to the girl who was being strangely nice to her recently. Was she being nice or was it just that Rachel had grown to tolerate her more these days? She didn't know if Quinn Fabray really did 'nice'.

Nodding at the floor Will strolled back over to the piano and sat on the stool next to Emma. Rachel eyed her teachers, watching them faintly smile at each other to which instantly gave her a little spark of hope.

"So at first, Mr Schue, we noticed that you didn't seem to be enjoying glee as much as you used to. We thought you were distracted with something or, as we soon found out, _someone_". Quinn stopped to stare at Miss Pillsbury. Emma bit her lip as she was reminded of the start of the year and turned to face Will. He swallowed running a hand through his hair before bringing his gaze back up to his student. Quinn took this as a sign to continue, "Well I guess I could say it all began that day me, Kurt, Finn and Brittany stayed behind to talk to you after Spanish class". She tilted her head forward at Will, "Do you remember?"

All eyes were on him, "I erm... I think so yeah".

Quinn smiled, "We were worried about you Mr Schue. We wanted to help with whatever was bothering you. And that thing just happened to be Miss Pillsbury". When she put it that simply, he could sort of see where they were coming from. But that didn't mean he accepted or _liked_ what they had done, at least not yet.

"Dude", Puck interrupted, "You totally have the hots for Ms P, so we were only trying to get you your girl".

Rachel's brain was screaming. _Shut up Puckerman, please just shut up!_ She glared at him her mouth hanging open. Quinn even turned her head to roll her eyes before shaking her head at Miss Pillsbury, hoping she understood that that wasn't what they set out to do. Will broke the sudden tension with an uneasy cough willing Quinn to carry on. As she went to do so he stole a glance at Emma who was biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. He quickly looked away from the redhead feeling a new wave of heat flood to his face. Was she finding this funny?

"Um... anyway, I should probably tell you what we actually did in terms of setting you up".

Santana interjected, "This is the good bit". She received endless glares from Kurt and Mercedes as she scrunched up her nose, ignoring them, and slouched back down into the hard plastic chair. Rachel folded her arms. Why did she and the big football playing jerk have to keep throwing in their comments? They weren't even _funny_ – just annoying.

Thankfully, Mr Schuester had grown to become unfazed by Puck or Santana's sarcastic inputs and tried to give Emma an apologetic look.

"Firstly,_ I_ managed to convince Mr Schue to sing a song for you Ms P but that didn't exactly go to plan", Quinn gulped taking in her teacher's reactions. They remained quiet, all be it, shocked and confused, but they were listening. "We, um well... the plan was to get you to walk past while Mr Schuester was singing but in doing so we came across Dr Howell". Emma jolted her head at the mention of his name.

"Wait, wait, wait", Will protested rising from the stool he was sitting on. "I remember this day. It was when I kept you behind Quinn. Was all that you told me just some part of a big joke?"

Quinn was shaking her head as much as she could, "No of course not, it just happened to fit the situation I was in and I guess, in a way, I used your kindness to our advantage. Mr Schue we didn't mean to hurt _anyone _in_ anyway"._

"Quinn, if I may?" The blonde Cheerio turned around to view Kurt making his way to stand next to her. She smiled warmly, hoping he was offering to help her out. She couldn't possibly explain their mess all by herself. Especially since Rachel unexpectedly _bailed_. "I would just like to add, that we were all in this together. So while Quinn was with you Mr Schue, I and the rest of the club went off to find Miss Pillsbury. Only, the thing is, we couldn't bring her to you because the dentist was with her. He messed up our plan so we ended our plotting".

"Is that it?" Will asked sounding hopeful.

Kurt shared a worried look with Quinn before adding, "We ended our plotting... for the day". Their teacher's face fell.

Finn, who was next to Rachel's empty chair, sat up. He stared at Kurt's back in confusion. "Wait", he turned to Artie who was sat to the other side of him and quietly asked, "There's more?"

Artie glanced awkwardly at Tina and hesitated before stuttering, "Um... yep". Finn pulled a face while shaking his head. Unbelievable.

Will sighed glancing again at Emma. She smiled weakly at him. She seemed to be taking this news lightly, as if she didn't mind that they had been interfering with their... relationship. Not that there was much of one at the start of the year. But what if they messed up? What if they made things worse between Emma and him? What if-

"Guys", Emma suddenly cleared her throat quietly as she spoke for the first time interrupting Will's thoughts, "I'm not mad". Will spun his head back around to frown at her in confusion. Not mad? Emma shrugged, gulping at him then turning back to the quiet bunch of teenagers that dominated the seats ahead of her. "I guess I can understand why you did it and I believe that you wouldn't intend on hurting us".

"But it's still wrong", Will nodded his head once trying to get her to confirm his statement. She raised an eyebrow instead questioning him. "Emma", he whispered her name in annoyance while leaning into her so the kids wouldn't hear him. "What are you trying to say?"

Lowering her voice, but still knowing full well that the kids could hear her, she replied, "Will, they were only trying to help".

There we go, Santana smiled proudly. There was the appreciation she was waiting for. The gratitude that all her work spying and the extra time she spent with these freaks she called teammates was worth it. Who wouldn't be pleased that someone like her, a popular pretty girl, had took it into her own hands to bring these elders together.

Rachel felt a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. The heavy fog was starting to clear as the truth was coming out. It was still difficult to read their faces through all the haziness and tension but Mr Schuester wasn't yelling anymore. Miss Pillsbury was sat, almost pleasantly, next to their director with what Rachel could only make out to be a content smile? _And_ she seemed to be taking this news rather well.

"I just don't see the point in accusing and blaming them for something that they only had good intentions for".

"I... but...", he fumbled with his words but failing to come up with anything after seeing the pleading, forgiving, look Emma beheld. Will covered his face with his hands in defeat and then let them flop back to his sides. He looked back at the kids sitting there, some nervously while some had apologetic smiles on their faces. "What else?" he asked his voice thick in annoyance but sounding deflated. Maybe Emma had a point.

Quinn glanced backwards eyeing her friends and her vacant chair. She wanted to curl away in the corner of the room so she didn't have to be the one to inform them of their two headed ways. She looked across her peers faces and landed on Jacob. He was still here. He was sitting calmly in his seat, his camera shattered and with Puck keeping a close eye on him. If he wanted to make a scene... he'd have done it already, right?

She turned back to look at Kurt at her side. After thinking she'd lost his and Mercedes friendship she was seriously puzzled by their actions of trust and support. Whenever any of the Cheerio's argued or fell out, there was never any compassion. Never an understanding. Never any sign of a true friendship.

So she smiled at him. A silent thank you for being there.

Shaking her head with an eye roll Santana rose her hand in the air, "Okay, cutting out all the crap, I nominate myself to squeeze the juice on the next part". Puck spluttered a laugh which received him numerous disapproving glares.

"I nominate Santana too", Brittany mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Voting closes in three, two, one", the loud Cheerio mumbled hurriedly so no one could get a word in while she high-fived Brittany after the countdown.

Quinn barely had chance to remove her smile to now scowl at Santana.

"What can I say mommy?" Santana sneered, "My peoples have spoken".

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "_Your_ people, yes". She wanted to continue to complain but it was pointless to argue with Santana. It wasn't that she would win, more that she would say anything, literally anything, to beat you down and Quinn didn't want that right now. To be honest, if the girl was offering to tell all then let her. At least she'd tell it like it was... and may even stand the chance of making a fool of herself. The room deserved a laugh.

As Quinn, Kurt and a dithering Rachel made their way back into the comfort of their chairs Santana didn't bother to stand to address her teachers. Will and Emma shared a weary smile knowing that, coming from Santana, they were in for a rough ride.

"Look to start with", Santana pointed her finger in the air, "I just want to make one thing clear". Will tilted his head forward anticipating her response. "If it wasn't for me and my friend Britt here then you two lovebirds wouldn't be grind-"

"Oh my god Santana, just cut to the chase", Mercedes spoke before she was able to throw another bucket full of awkwardness into the room.

Santana scowled while playing with her pony, "Whatever". She rolled her eyes at Brittany causing the blonde to giggle. "Anyway, 'cutting to the chase' I shall begin with what Kurt missed out". A few people, including Kurt, sulked further into their chairs as they waited for the Cheerio to big herself up. "So after they all chickened out and ran home to their mommies, me and Brittany did a little work of our own".

"Oh is this where we spied on Miss Pillsbury?" Brittany called out.

Emma raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she noticed half the club shuffle uncomfortably in their seats. She looked at Will to her side who just naively shrugged his shoulders.

There's no one like Brittany to break the news, thought Rachel aiming daggers at the blonde's totally innocent looking face.

"_And_ it's when we partied in the hallway".

"Oh for the last time Brittany, we didn't have a party or even a disco in the hallway, okay?" Santana turned away from her perplexed friend to stare at her educators. "She means the song you played that day – we heard it instead of Ms P". Will ducked his head down shying away from Emma. This was just slightly embarrassing having the kids tell her about his song dedications. "But Brittany was right on the spying front. We stayed behind once everyone discovered the dentist dude so we could pick up some vital information about him".

"Girls that's... you shouldn't spy on people", Will said sternly at Santana, hoping to back up the intruding feeling Emma was experiencing.

"How is what we did any different to what they're all doing?" She looked over her fellow club members her eyes landing on the back of Rachel's glossy brunette head. "Spying, in my opinion, is on the same level as secretly trying to fix two people together". Quinn sighed rolling her eyes at the girl's exclamations.

"May I remind you Santana that you were in on both of those things so don't push all the blame on _me. _At least I didn't degrade myself to an actual spy".

"Who said I was talking to you Berry, I was referring to everyone. Unless you've got something to hide". Santana imitated a shocked face at her last comment causing Rachel to fling her head around, whipping her hair across Finn's face as she did, to glare at the Cheerio.

"You are such a hypocrite Lopez-"

"_I'm_ the hypocrite?"

Brittany mumbled under her breath, "What's a hippo-crit?"

"GUYS!" Will stood up intimidating them all. "_Quit_ with the arguing already". Rachel swung back around in her seat gritting her teeth while Santana folded her arms in defence. "I've had enough. How are we supposed to join together as a team to compete at sectionals when all you do is disagree with each other? Now I take it that there is still more to tell me and Miss Pillsbury about your _incredibly_ inappropriate behaviour from the look on each of your faces. So I suggest you continue but I will not tolerate another single argument". He let his words sink in, actually admiring the peaceful quiet for once. "Got it?"

A few scattered nods indicated they understood to which he nodded his own head and sat back down. He rubbed his face with his hands as his body collapsed back onto the stool. He dreaded to think what all this had done to his and Emma's friendship let alone they're gradual rebuilding relationship.

Mercedes watched her director sink into his seat and saw the quiver of a smile Miss Pillsbury gave him. Someone needed to save this mess with a proper but simple explanation. Santana obviously wasn't the one to do that. "Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury", she waited to see their heads rise to look at her, "I think I can briefly explain all this, if you'll let me?"

Emma looked at Will for confirmation only to find that he too had turned to look at her. She gazed at him for a while as if the kids weren't even present in the same room. His green eyes were sad. She could tell he was struggling with the news of the kids setting them up. However Emma sort of felt special. The fact that these kids had taken time to attempt to get her and Will together almost made her feel loved. Plus, they obviously thought she was a good match for their director. She felt like that was a major compliment.

Tearing her eyes away from Will she looked back at Mercedes. "Go ahead Mercedes", she said smiling gently as she spoke for both her and Will.

To show some respect for her teachers Mercedes got up and stood in front of all the glee kids facing Will and Emma. "First of all Mr Schue, we're sorry. You seem to be taking this worse than Miss Pillsbury and I really can't tell you enough that we didn't intend to cause any harm. In fact the opposite. We wanted to see you finally get what you want and what you deserve. Miss Pillsbury, we're sorry for possibly harming your relationship with Dr Howell, the way we looked down on him was unforgettable. So I just want you to know that even to us this matchmaking seems crazy now. But the worst thing for me is that I'm scared we've made things worse between you two". She watched on as the two shared a worried look, as if they were asking each other if everything was okay. Emma cracked first offering Will a soft smile. He let out a shy laugh and eventually smiled back at her.

Mercedes grinned herself and turned around to show her grin to Kurt. He nodded his head insisting she go on to explain. You never know, things may change once they heard about the restaurant fiasco.

"Anyway on to the real part", she gulped preparing herself for the explanation. "So Santana and Brittany somehow managed to find out that Ms P and the dentist had a date at Breadsticks at seven the other month. I'm sure you all remember that night when we went for a bonding session and I brought Miss Pillsbury back to the table?" She waited for them to recall the occasion before continuing, "Well that was all planned".

"I'm sorry?" Will asked not believing what the girl was saying.

Mercedes tapped her foot distractedly while moving her gaze to floor. "Yeah, we umm matched the date and time of our 'bonding session' so it clashed with Miss Pillsbury's date. We wanted to see you talk with each other, since you hadn't for a while. And when you did... well we really thought we'd done something to help get you both together".

Finn noticed his teachers jaws hit the floor and decided to speak up. "Only, why didn't I know about this?"

"Nor me", added Puck.

"Yeh, me three", Mike shouted in.

Quinn and Rachel glanced over Finn's back to share a look. They had forgotten about that little part of the plan.

"You weren't there when we discussed it", Mercedes announced. "And I guess we thought it would be better for you not to know. You know... it would make it look more convincing".

Finn stared at his girlfriend disapprovingly but was reluctant to argue with her. No more arguing, Mr Schue had said. "Thanks for telling me Rach", he smiled shaking his head showing his annoyance before looking up at Mr Schuester. "Looks like we know just as much as you do now Mr Schue".

"Finn..." Rachel whined quietly enough for just him to hear. He shook his head once more.

"Um... I believe that is all", Mercedes stated nodding at her teachers.

Will perked up a bit. "That's it? There's nothing else?"

"That's where it ends Mr Schue", Quinn faintly smiled at him to which he smiled back but was quick to remove it.

Emma watched as Will stood, once again, from his seat and clapped his hands together mockingly applauding them. She bit her lip and bowed her head to the floor. Was he always like this when he didn't like something? He continued to clap and laugh at them when she looked back up to view the kid's faces. They were all looking at their laps, or at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

He finally stopped clapping only to put his hands on his hips, "I want you to know that I am very ashamed of you all. Do you know how wrong it is to intervene with someone's life? Miss Pillsbury was even in a relationship yet you still thought this was acceptable!" He threw his arm in Emma's direction and all their eyes landed on her. Will shook his head at the floor while gritting his teeth. "I honestly don't know what else to say to you all".

Quinn's ears pricked. Did he just say '_was_' in a relationship?

"Please don't cancel glee club Mr Schue!" Rachel panicked suddenly sitting straight up in her seat.

"What?" he shook his head confusingly this time. "No... no Rachel, I'm not going to do... that". He rolled his eyes at the diva's outburst as she sighed relieved.

It felt like there was another hour's silence but what was really only a few seconds. Quinn took her eyes away from Will to tilt her head at Miss Pillsbury. The guidance counsellor gave a weak smile but it was enough of a positive response to make Quinn realise that Emma was, in a way, thankful. It puzzled her why she _was_ thankful... but she would have to do with guessing from now on. No more interfering.

"Will", he heard a whisper in his ear and swung round to see Emma standing next to him her hands knotted together and her eyes wide.

"Em?" he questioned before retreating his eyes back to the kids as if he was watching their every move.

"Don't be too hard on them".

He turned back to her, "What? Why?" his voice was no more than a whisper but his persistent annoyed tone never faltered.

Emma fought past her shyness as she twisted her body round to address the sulking teenagers. She let a warm smile grace her face and went to loop her arm through Will's that was still placed firmly on his hip. She spoke to the whole group now not just Will when she announced,

"Because they've done us a favour".

* * *

_A/N: So our little Emma is pleased huh? _

_Hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of hard to cram all their funny business in and still make it effective to read so I hope I did it justice :)_

_There might only be one chapter left now so... review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ahh! Such a long wait but I hope it was worth it.**_

_**Finally, the final chapter arrives.**_

* * *

"They have?" Will questioned as he turned his head to Emma. The kids held a spot in the corner of his eye and he could tell from the white glares that some of them were grinning as they exposed their pearly whites.

Emma nodded while faintly smiling. She wanted him to agree with her not look confused. "Yes", she confirmed quietly looking deep into his eyes. "They have".

He gulped as her eyes grew wider and the white glares from his peripheral vision disappeared. "Emma", he murmured softly, "Please explain".

Watching closely, the boys started to fidget. They weren't down for seeing Mr Schuester go all soppy. "Man, this is getting deep", Puck muttered scratching his head awkwardly as he turned to Finn and Mike.

"No it's not", Rachel snarled. "It's beautiful".

Will's breath parted from his lips; glided across Emma's face and made her cheeks flush. If it wasn't for the current situation and the fact that twelve teenagers were present she would be tempted to be a little flirtier with him. If it was just her and Will she could possibly seductively bite her lip or even flutter her eyelashes or toss her hair like one of the many teenagers she knew. Or, as an added thought, she could bring her hand up to stroke his cheek and whisper in his ear, "They made me realise the truth". That's sophisticated flirting. And a little teasing.

"We'll give you some space", Puck suddenly coughed, leaping from his seat and dragging Jacob with him while nodding at the door to Finn.

Emma frowned at the remaining kids before turning back to Will. Strangely, her palm was planted gently against his cheek with her thumb slightly caressing his face. _Whoops_...

"Uhh, erm... yeh space. We'll give you some space", Finn reinstated standing as he waited for the others to do the same. Rachel was the last to rise from her seat and she continued to look on in adoration at her educators as she was forced to exit the choir room.

"Hey Miss Pillsbury", Santana's head popped back round the door frame, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do", she called winking. Emma immediately removed her travelling hand, which was now playing with Will's tie, to return back to her side in a record breaking swift movement.

"Way to ruin the moment, _Lopez_", Mercedes voice replied among the shuffling footsteps.

"Dude, he was totally undressing her with his eyes! I need to learn that move; did you see how it had her swooning? He could have just took her there and then and the only moaning she would be doing was–"

This time it was Will's turn to cough. "So anyway..." he spoke loudly covering up the distant voices, mainly Puck's, from the hallway. Emma turned her head back to face his, both a little embarrassed. "I... uh, Emma", Will was stumbling over his words, not even sure what he was trying to say. He finally let out a nervous laugh and exhaled deeply. "This is crazy".

Emma flinched. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're crazy".

"Wha–", she began taking a step backwards away from him. She folded her arms across her chest defensively and watched his face turn into worry.

"Oh no, no, no", he shook his head rapidly. "I didn't mean you're crazy _crazy_", he continued to shake his head. "I just meant... you confuse me so much. What the kids did was mad. Yet you seem to be okay with it all?" There was a pause before he added, "And then... you stroked my cheek".

Her face turned red again from being called out on her unusual forwardness. She found herself shying away from him and looking at the floor. "Sorry", she whispered, head still hanging low.

Will watched her intently. She was embarrassed. Actually, so was he. Having a group of sixteen year olds try and hook you up with someone you wanted to take things slow with, someone you really cared about, was beyond embarrassing. After only finding out she was no longer with Dr Oral Hygiene, he had yet to know why, he was trying to regain their friendship – and maybe some flirting – so that they could go back to how they used to be. How they could have been. He was just angry at the kids, not her. Huskily he called her name, "Emma?"

Her eyes remained locked on the floor.

"Em, please look at me", Will pleaded his voice softening.

When she shook her head he decided to return her previous display of affection. He cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards so now she had nowhere else to look but his face. "You know, you can touch my cheek again if you want to", he teased her.

"I said I was sorry", she mumbled, closing her eyes in humiliation.

"Why?"

The soothing tone to his voice had her eyelids slowly peeling open. She admired their closeness. His hand still gently placed under her chin, his eyes scanning hers for an answer and his lips so very near to hers. She'd almost forgotten how dreamy he could be. "I... I just, uh", she sighed not knowing what to say.

He tried to speak for her. "Emma", he waited till her eyes were focused on his, "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'd hate to think you can't be..." he hesitated for the right word, "... close to me. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable, we're best friends".

Best friends. Although it meant so much to hear him say that, it still felt like a blow to her stomach. "Friends", she nodded forcing herself to digest the word.

"But we're not are we", Will said bluntly to which Emma blinked, her eyes growing wider and wider.

"We're... not?"

Will subtly shook his head. "No".

"Oh".

She could tell she was beginning to frown in confusion from the strain that was developing in her eyes. They _were_ best friends.

Will removed his hand from holding her head up to his. He watched her face fall and drop to yet again admire the floor. She was beautiful even when upset.

"I don't understand", Emma whimpered while fiddling with her fingers.

He brought his other hand up this time to brush a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. She raised her head at the unexpected contact.

Will was smiling at her. That damn lopsided smile.

"What?" she questioned him annoyed.

He muffled a laugh at her stubbornness. "Oh Emma".

She looked away rolling her eyes at him before he could say anything else. Why was he being so... cheery? He'd just outright told her they weren't best friends, thanks for that Will, but yet he was grinning like a Cheshire cat as if it was the best thing that had happened to him. No longer got that ginger guidance counsellor on his tail; she could imagine him thinking, I'm a free man now.

"We're more", he stated.

"More?" She queried turning her head back to look him in the eye. He really wasn't making sense.

Will took a small step to close the very minuet gap that was keeping them apart. He cupped_ her_ cheek this time when he leaned into her soft hair to whisper, "We're more than best friends".

Her heart betrayed all her mind's work when she relaxed leaning into his touch for the first time in months. She'd spent all this time trying to convince herself he had moved on and that she was happily with Carl Howell, the dentist. However one single touch of their foreheads and not only was her heart with the Spanish teacher but finally her mind. She knew this is where she wanted to spend the rest of her life – with Will, not the choir room.

"We've always been more Emma", he informed her while pulling an arm around her waist so her body heat radiated his. "I realised that every day I saw you eating your lunch with your little plastic gloves and knowing that you weren't mine, knowing that you wear going home to someone else. When I'd see you in your office I knew I couldn't just walk in like I used to; you wouldn't be sharing your problems with me anymore, you'd be sharing them when you went home to... to Carl. I tried to stop looking at you as something more than a best friend because I knew it was wrong but Emma, you have to understand, I just couldn't. The more I tried to ignore the feelings, the harder they were to fight".

Emma snuggled into the crook of his neck as he leaned against her head pouring his words out into her hair. She realised she hadn't said a word to him yet and all she could muster was a pathetic, "That's how I felt when you were with Terri". She felt Will freeze and she silently cursed herself for mentioning Terri's name at such a crucial time.

"I was married then Emma".

She bawled her hands into fists as she was reminded of _that_ word. _Married_. That single word destroyed her on countless occasions. "Exactly", she said shakily forcing the tears back. She wouldn't cry over that anymore. Things had changed.

"So you had it ten times worse", Will spoke as he hugged her tighter feeling all his pain from her and Carl multiply. "Emma I'm so sorry". Will lifted his head upright and held Emma's head in his hands. "I didn't know and..."

"It doesn't matter now", Emma told him.

He shook his head confusingly insisting she go on.

"Will", she sniffled, "I don't want to talk about the past, not right now. The kids are waiting outside we should-"

Will's head bolted to the door, "The kids".

Emma managed a small giggle at his panic. "Yes they're waiting outside", she smiled but pushed his head back to face her. "We have all the time in the world to talk in the future Will".

"We do?" He hoped she meant that seriously and it wasn't just some cliché that had rolled of her tongue.

Emma paused to think while gazing into those mesmerizing eyes. "If you want to?"

He pondered on her question before reaching down to hold both her hands. He grinned while nodding, "I'd like that".

"You would?" Emma teased to which he nodded again laughing. "Well Mr Schuester I'd like that as well. I'd like that very much".

* * *

"Okay, were going to do this the old fashioned way", Santana ordered glaring at the group of misfits, "We all duck down below the window on the door so they can't see us, got it?"

"I'm too tall", Brittany moaned attempting her best crouching position.

Santana examined the girl who was kneeling down in a rather uncomfortable position before sighing and saying, "B, you'll just have to lie on the floor".

"Wait, NO", Rachel shouted through a whisper. "We are not spying on them again! Are you insane?"

"I wouldn't doubt her", Quinn commented as Santana tilted her head at the blonde while pointing a finger almost threatening to pounce on her.

"STOP!" Rachel flung her body in between the two girls a hand in each of their faces. "No more fighting _or _spying. Did you not listen to a word what was said in there?"

The glee kids had exited the choir room door rather hurriedly as they departed into the empty hallway. Some were slouched up against random lockers, others paced the floor nervously while the rest were thinking of ways to spy again.

Tina watched as her teammates fought in whispers so they wouldn't disturb their teachers. She waited for the next silence so she could add her sensible opinion. "As much as I want to know what's going on in there, I agree with Rachel. We should leave them alone".

"Tina's right y'all. We should listen to Rachel and go someplace else while they talk it out", Mercedes nodded placing a hand on her hip. "Besides we don't know how long they'll be".

"Well I'm all down for playing a game of hide and seek in this empty school but I'm not down for getting locked in".

Kurt frowned at Puck, "Who said we're getting locked in?"

"More to the point, who said we're playing hide and seek?" Artie asked puzzled. "I would have an unfair disadvantage!"

Rachel folded her arms and marched to the centre of the group. "Firstly Noah, I do not trust to play hide and seek with you in this large building. You'd probably purposely not find me just so I _would_ get locked in", she spat his way. "Secondly, we are not spying on them anymore Santana, we are going to wait outside in the parking lot".

The lockers banged slightly as Mike leaned against them and asked, "Umm, why?"

Rachel winced at the noise, hoping Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury didn't hear it, before swirling around to face him. "Because we'll be well out of the way then and if we're outside I can guarantee we won't get locked in", Rachel sighed making her way over to Finn who was stood awkwardly against the wall. "Now let's go".

They grumbled their way down the hallway and turned the corner only to see the lights were turned off. The hallway was partially lit from the dim light coming from the end windows but it still looked pretty dark to Brittany.

"Hold up", she nervously called out instinctively reaching for Santana's hand. When twelve faces spun round to face her she gulped turning back to her best friend. "I don't like the dark".

"What?" Mercedes giggled.

"Holy Hannah Montanna, poor Brittany's scared of the dark", Puck snickered and nudged Finn. The quarterback smiled at Puck but sneakily checked over his shoulder. He always thought schools were creepy at night.

"I don't blame her", Santana stuck up for her friend. "This place looks like an abandoned hospital right now".

"Except there's no hot nurses", Puck muttered winking at Mike.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I said _abandoned_ you idiot".

"Alright guys, let's just keep walking, the exits just round the corner", Rachel urged them on. She moved to the side so she could count heads when Brittany flashed something in her eye. "Aghh", she moaned as her hand flew up to cover the intense light. "Stop that. Brittany what the hell?"

"Sorry", the Cheerio began to explain, "I was using my phone as a flashlight and I thought you were the ghost of Mrs Clementine".

"Oh no she didn't". Kurt leaned into Mercedes whispering in her ear.

"Mrs Clemen-_who_?" Rachel asked clueless.

Santana grabbed Brittany's cell and held it under her face to illuminate her features. She spoke in a deep croaky voice, "Mrs Clementine, the old McKinley High Janitor".

Rachel looked nervously at Finn. "I-I... don't know what you're talking about. Like this school is haunted".

Puck suddenly leapt at the opportunity to inform her. "Berry have you not heard the story?"

"What story?" she mumbled shakily as she cuddled up to her boyfriend.

"Well, the legend has it that a young Coach Sylvester, in her early days of teaching here, once tripped the janitor down the stairs. Those very stairs actually", Puck pointed into the dark while Santana assisted him by shining the phone in the direction".

The kids squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright light. They were deadly quiet as they examined the familiar staircase that they have each walked up.

"Pfft, whatever you guys. McKinley is _not_ haunted", Rachel insisted wiping her clammy hands on her skirt. "Like- like Miss Sylvester would have done that anyway", she giggled uneasily.

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive she would Rachel", Artie said seriously. "I'm just glad I don't use the stairs at this school".

"Yeah, Sue gets away with murder, literally", Mercedes confirmed with nods from Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

Finn felt his girlfriend stiffen in his hold and decided to speak up. "Guys, stop scaring her".

"She wanted to know", Santana replied harshly handing the light source back to Brittany. "It's not like she believes us anyway".

"So stop trying to make her", Finn raised his voice at the Latino. The club suddenly went silent. Quinn pursed her lips while looking at Mercedes who then looked at Kurt as they awkwardness grew. Tina fiddled with the handle on Artie's wheelchair, thankful that she had kept quiet during the whole ghost story. She didn't want people to think the goth girl was scared of a stupid myth. Finn cleared his throat while taking hold of Rachel's hand. Mr Schuester's words rang through his head. There was to be no more arguing. "Sorry... Santana", he tried to apologize. "Come on everyone, let's go wait outside".

As they went to move Puck had an idea. His mouth quivered into a smile but he quickly hid it. He turned around back to face Finn. "Crap, there's something behind you".

Finn tilted his head to his fellow football player and pulled a face that sarcastically read, 'are-you-serious?'

"Dude I swear! There's some scary shit behind you!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Shut up Puckerman, that's not funny".

"No but it'll be funny when you get possessed because you don't believe me!"

Santana had to laugh but immediately shut up when Mercedes glared at her. Mike felt a jibe to his side and nearly crippled over until Puck's eyes widened at him.

"Wha- oh, uh yeah Finn he's not lying I see it too", Mike scrunched up his nose. "Man, is that a head?"

"What?" Finn asked in disbelief. "There's no head behind me, shut up".

Kurt shook his head at the foolishness of it all and was about to open his mouth to dismiss the ghostly figure when Brittany said,

"Oh my god, it really is Mrs Clementine. San, look behind Finn there's a weird mist".

"Stop!" Rachel shouted. "I'm sure there's a logical reason for this-"

"Berry look!" Puck pointed above Finn's head to where most of the club was now staring.

Finn felt everyone's eyes on him and announced, "Stuff this!" as his spun around just as something moved.

"It moved, everyone run!" Brittany bolted round the corner followed quickly by Tina.

Santana looked round for her best friend before seeing her fly round the corner. "Go, go, go!" Santana ordered as she to darted for the exit as well.

Finn moved again and so did the mist. He sighed as he spun back round to the remains of the group shouting, "It's just my shadow you morons!"

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who didn't believe Puck?" Kurt asked under his breath while shaking his head. To the side of him he could see Puck roaring with laughter. He was so immature.

Rachel squeezed her boyfriend's hand as she dragged him outside the building away from the idiotic Mohawk. Just before they passed him, Puck high fived Mike who suddenly ran after Tina.

"Berry you totally fell for it", Puck called behind her back mid-laugh.

She ignored him and carried on in her pursuit to get the club outside. Artie, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were behind Rachel and Finn leaving just Puck to his own echoes of laughter in the hallway. A few minutes later and Puck appeared from the building shuddering slightly in the sudden cool air. He joined the group who stood in a circular motion to the left of the entrance.

Santana fixed her hair and rubbed her arms in the cold. She had to redeem her status from running away from a shadow – a _shadow_.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Quinn asked quietly her voice breaking the silence.

"Depends on how long they want to make out", the dark haired Cheerio shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel. "You know, I hope they can understand our motives", she bit her lip hesitantly. "I'd hate to see them walk out here separately".

The petite brunette nodded. "Me too", she whispered. "Me too".

The club parted off into their own little sub-groups chatting casually about anything other than the embarrassing situation that had just taken place. No one was about to admit that they had fallen for a pathetic prank by the school's biggest jerk, Noah Puckerman.

"Hey, where did Jacob go?" Mercedes questioned her teammates.

Puck spun on his heels as he filled them in, "He ran off as soon as we left the choir room. Said he had to think of something to say to Sue so she wouldn't hang him for losing all the evidence on the camera".

"We should give _some_ credit to Jacob", Quinn laughed, "Without his threats and constant filming we would never have told the truth and then Ms P and Mr Schue may have found out from somewhere else".

"Whatever, I'm not giving no credit to that freak", Puck spat and then turned away from them.

The conversation ended and everyone sighed at his ignorance as they went back to their own groups.

Rachel stood wearing Finn's jacket hugging him to keep warm; Tina sat on Artie's lap resting her legs; Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes stood talking quietly as a three; Brittany and Santana were hugging each other too, to keep warm while Mike and Puck stood awkwardly snickering to themselves. They weren't expecting the sudden flicker of the lights from the hallway to beam out through the glass doors.

"Holy cow they're holding hands!" Kurt noticed.

"Crap we should really hide you guys", Santana suggested seriously while squinting to see her educators laughing with each other.

Rachel frowned. Why should they hide? They came out here to wait for them. Although it didn't look like they had noticed them all standing outside yet. It wouldn't hurt to know what they were saying one last time would it?

Quinn nodded at Rachel, giving her confirmation that maybe they should hide.

"Everyone behind the bus", Puck whispered as loudly as he could. Brittany and Santana scarpered over to the yellow vehicle their feet crunching on the gravel. Tina wheeled Artie over while Puck and Mike sprinted across. Rachel nodded at Finn and they ran together – Rachel skipping more than running.

Quinn watched as the others made a run to hide behind the bus before her eyes retreated to see Miss Pillsbury smile up magically to Mr Schuester. The blonde girl grinned at the pair of them but was suddenly pushed in the direction of the school bus.

"Girl you gotta run!" Mercedes cried at her.

She followed Kurt and Mercedes to the back of the bus but snuck one last glance backwards. Mr Schuester tugged on the door handle and motioned for Miss Pillsbury to step out.

"Q", she heard Santana hiss. "Get your ass over here now!"

Quinn flung her body round the edge of the bus and skidded crashing into Puck. "Uh, I... sorry", she mumbled looking away from him as she regained her balance.

"Get down you two", Rachel screeched tugging on Quinn's cheerleading skirt. "Sit!"

"Surely they've seen us?" Kurt questioned as Puck and Quinn fumbled to collapse on the dirt.

Tina shook her head but no one could see her in the dark. "They were too content on being with each other to notice", she spoke muting the volume of her voice.

"Like lovebirds", Brittany whispered innocently while laying her head on Santana's lap because she was 'too tall' to duck down. Rachel smiled at the comment and hoped that that was the case.

"This better be worth it", Kurt moaned, "My Marc Jacobs bag is going to be ruined", he added looking down to the bag that he was sitting on saving his clothing from the filth.

Mercedes silently giggled shaking her head at the sight of Kurt crouched down on his bag.

The club grew quiet as they waited for any sound from the other side of the bus. Rachel poked her head round the side to see if she could see anything. With only the sound of footsteps pattering on the ground she began to fret. Was everything okay?

* * *

Will held Emma's hand tightly as they walked outside of the school on their hunt for the kids. Part of him wondered if they'd actually just gone home but Emma reassured him that she was sure they'd be around somewhere.

"Will", Emma began curiously asking his name. "Do you ever wonder why I split up with Carl?"

He looked at her shocked that she'd just come out with the one thing that had been playing on his mind for god knows how long. "Umm, yeah I guess sometimes... I do", he said shrugging casually. That's it, play it cool Will. Don't let on that you thought about it _nonstop_.

"You're a terrible liar Will", she giggled.

His face flushed hot. She wasn't supposed to notice his desperation. "Yeah well", he laughed uneasily bringing his other hand to the back of his neck.

Emma glanced up at him sweetly. "You could have just asked".

They stopped in front of the benches opposite the empty row of yellow buses. Will swung their knotted hands creating a momentum as he watched their arms sway from side to side. "I couldn't though Em".

"Why not?" She pushed him for an answer. She watched as his face bowed down to look at their entwined hands. Her eyes travelled back up to his face that was slightly glowing from the reflection from the moon. She brought her other hand up to trace his jaw line. "I wanted you to ask", she admitted softly.

His head rose so he could look her in the eye. "You... _wanted_ me to ask?"

She nodded. "I wanted to know you cared". Her hand moved away from his face to play with a button on his shirt. "I wanted to know you cared, like I cared about you".

"Of course I cared Emma". He watched her facial expression as she fiddled with his shirt. He loved that she was finally opening up to him, both mentally _and_ physically.

She looked up to him as she was chewing on her lip. "Then ask me why", she said breathlessly.

His gaze moved from her seductive lips to her enchanting, but searching, eyes. He took in a deep breath before asking calmly, "Why did you split up with Carl, Emma?"

Swallowing she waited for what felt like a minute, but was only really ten seconds, as she stopped playing with his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. "Because you were the one I always wanted".

Will stood still soaking up her declaration. It was what she had said in his dreams, not in real life. She was waiting vulnerably for any hint of a reaction but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead his mouth crept into the widest, most heartfelt, smile he had ever given. He could feel tears pricking his eyes and he usually hated himself for being such a wuss by crying yet, at this moment, with Emma stood in front of him practically announcing her love, he couldn't care less if he was blubbering like a baby.

She broke out into a grin as soon as his smile was visible. Her hand made its way back to his face but this time to wipe at the tear trickling down his cheek. Their eyes met again and she instantly knew what she had to do. Cupping his cheek one more time, she stood on her tiptoes, closed her eyes and kissed him. She kissed him tenderly. No heat, no fire, no lust. Just longing and love, for they were finally together.

They're lips parted and his eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer. Emma Pillsbury had just kissed him. By her own will.

"Will". He heard the woman from his dreams call his name. "Will!", she repeated with a hint of a giggle. He opened his eyes to see her glowing with happiness. "Look behind you", she ordered as she tried to spin his body round.

He turned around searching in the darkness until he finally saw them. They were gathered together, heads leaning on each other's shoulders, arms around their waists and gazing at him – at both of them. Someone waved, it was Rachel.

"Go Mr Schue!" he heard a cheer from Puck who was now pumping his fist in the air. Will could only laugh.

Emma put her own arm around Will's waist as he embraced her. "Thank you", Will shouted over to the kids before leaning to plant a kiss on Emma's forehead.

He was glad they'd kept their distance by standing next to the buses but at the same time, he was glad they had appeared to show their affection. After all, they were his kids and they had only tried to help.

And they had succeeded.

* * *

**_A/N: Complete! _**

**_Did you like it?_**


End file.
